Les retrouvailles d'un amour jamais oublié
by Tweetounette
Summary: La guerre de l'anneau est terminée mais une autre bataille commence, une jeune femme vient bouleverser la vie de nos compagnons et les retrouvailles bien qu'heureuses s'avereront aussi douloureuses faisant ressurgir des blessures du passé. Legoromance
1. Chapitre 1

**EDIT: Bonjour, un petit mot pour dire qu'il y a quelques semaines j'ai décidé de terminer l'écriture de cette fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a 5 ans, cela fait un bout de temps, les neufs premiers chapitres de l'histoire ont donc été écrit à cette époque et personnellement je ne les trouve pas très bons, cependant j'espère que si vous venez faire un tour sur ma fic, vous aurez l'envie et le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis toute critique est constructive!!! Merci.**

**Chapitre 1**

Une nouvelle ère commence, la guerre de l'anneau est terminée et la paix est revenue en Terre du milieu. Aragorn roi du Gondor vient d'être couronné, les travaux pour reconstruire Minas Tirith sont presque terminés. Dans peu de temps lui et Arwen vont liés leur destin. Toute la communauté se trouvait au Gondor, Legolas avait eu le temps de rentrer chez lui pendant quelques semaines pour aider à la reconstruction de Mirkwood, Gimli était repartie sous les montagnes pour retrouver les siens, les hobbits eux ont rejoint la Comté et Eomer et Eowyn le Rohan cette dernière étaient fiancée à Faramir, Eomer avait également été couronné roi du Rohan le pays des chevaux, tous sont alors revenus pour assister aux festivités tant attendus à Minas Tirith.

Tous les amis se sont retrouvés dans la grande salle du château à l'exception d'Arwen qui se promenait dans les jardins où les elfes ont reproduit le paradis sur terre, Elrond son père l'a accompagné, ils attendent tous avec impatience l'arrivée de Dame Galadriel et Celeborn pour qu'ils puissent assister au mariage.

Dans la grande salle, la discussion allait bon train sur la nouvelle période de paix en terre du milieu, tous sont heureux d'avoir vaincu le mal pour un avenir meilleur.

- Alors Aragorn, dit Gimli, pas trop nerveux pour ce prochain mariage ?

- Nerveux non, répliqua Aragorn avec un petit sourire en coin, très heureux et impatient et vous quand allez vous vous décidez Gimli?

- Question intéressante et nous sommes très curieux de connaître la réponse, dit de façon sarcastique Eomer

- Je ne crois pas qu'il existe en terre du milieu une femme toute race confondue assez patiente pour lui, dit Legolas en rigolant.

- Ah l'humour des elfes n'est pas sans pareil, grogna Gimli en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, c'est cet homme aux oreilles pointues qui va me donner des leçons, dites moi Legolas vous avez presque 3000 ans et n'êtes toujours pas mariés ? dit il avec un sourire narquois

- Gim…

Legolas n'a pas eu le temps de répondre quand Eowyn est rentrée dans la salle, elle s'est dirigée vers Aragorn pour lui annoncer qu'un coursier était là pour lui remettre un message, Aragorn a alors incliné la tête, l'homme est entré dans la grande salle regardé par tous.

- Votre majesté, dit il en baissant la tête, je suis désolé mais…

- Il s'arrêta net.

- C'est bon, répondit Aragorn en regardant ses compagnons, vous pouvez parler devant eux

- Très bien, c'est au sujet de la lettre que vous m'avez demandé de remettre, eh bien le destinataire est introuvable, nous avons parcouru une longue distance ainsi que les lieux que vous nous avez communiqués où nous pourrions le trouver mais cette personne n'est nulle part.

Aragorn a semblé troubler par cette nouvelle

- Merci, répondit le roi ses yeux emplis de tristesse, vous pouvez disposer.

Le coursier s'est alors retiré, et Aragorn a semblé prendre sur lui cette nouvelle qui l'a profondément touché sans en connaitre la raison, ses compagnons ont été surpris de ce désarroi qui s'est soudain épris de leur ami qui depuis la fin de la guerre n'avait plus eu ce regard là, il s'est alors retourné vers les hobbits

- Alors jeunes gens je suis sur que vous mourrez de faim, dit-il pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation, le repas sera servi dans une heure, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous sommes tous réunis, tout du moins en temps de paix.

Les visages de Merry et Pippin se sont alors illuminés

- Aragorn ce n'est pas le genre de choses à dire lors qu'ils sont dans les parages, répond Frodon un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, je ne suis pas certain que Minas Tirith dispose d'assez de nourritures pour les contenter.

- Ah oui, rétorque Merry, ce n'est pas vrai nous ne pensons pas qu'à notre estomac

- Merry vous ne pensez qu'à ça, répond Frodon

- Vraiment, dit Pippin, tu en mettrais ta main à couper ?

- Bien sur je ne suis plus à ça près ! dit Frodon

- Bien mes chers hobbits je crois que Frodon a eu le dernier mot dit Gandalf sous les rires de toutes les personnes réunies.

- Bien mais la boustifaille n'est pas notre seul centre d'intérêt, renfloua Pippin

- Je suis d'accord mes chers amis, ajouta Eowyn avec un grand sourire, vous êtes également de valeureux guerriers avec le cœur pur

- Dame Eowyn, dit Merry, vous êtes tellement gentille, heureusement qu'il y a des femmes dans ce monde d'hommes

- Oui Faramir vous avez bien de la chance, ajouta Gandalf

- J'en suis bien conscient, répondit Faramir en regardant Eowyn les yeux remplis d'amour.

- Bon il faut quand même se préparer à manger, dit Pippin

- C'est bien ce qu'on disait ils sont irréparables, dit Sam

Merry et Pippin loin de se dégonfler se dirige alors vers leurs chambres pour se changer avant le repas

- Alors là on peut dire Frodon que tu leur as coupé la chique dit Sam

- Bien nous dinerons dans une heure dit Aragorn en se retirant à l'extérieur du palais

Frodon et Sam ont fait de même, ils se sont dirigés dans les jardins du palais en compagnie d'Eowyn, Faramir et d'Eomer. Laissant dans la grande salle, Legolas, Gandalf et Gimli.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à Aragorn ? demanda Gimli, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu si… (ne trouvant pas ses mots)

- Désappointé, ajouta Gandalf

- C'est vrai, répondit Gandalf, mais les événements passés et les réjouissances qui arrivent ravivent des souvenirs (en regardant Legolas)

- Mais quels genres de souvenirs ? demanda Gimli

- Le genre de souvenirs qu'il est impossible d'oublier Gimli, répondit Legolas

- Ah je vois je ne dois rien savoir, nous les nains sommes habituer à être mis de côté, dit Gimli vexé

- Vous serez au courant bien assez tôt, dit Gandalf en se retirant de la pièce

Les deux amis en ont alors fait de même. Legolas s'est retiré dans ses appartements tandis que Gimli part se promener dans le château.

_**Dans les jardins**_

Arwen est en pleine discussion avec Eowyn, les elfes ont toujours passionné cette dernière, et elle est pleine d'admiration pour Arwen qui est pour elle l'un des êtres les plus beaux qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

- Arwen, ce jardin est somptueux, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil

- Merci cela me rappelle Imladris

- Cela vous manque ?

- Quelquefois mais jamais je ne pourrais regretter ma décision, ma vie est ici auprès d'Aragorn

- Je vous admire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à être loin du Rohan même si j'ai toujours rêvé de voir le monde, mais être avec l'homme que l'on aime nous fait tout oublier

- Exactement, une vie sans amour n'est qu'une vie à moitié remplie

- Après une longue discussion, elles furent rejointes par Frodon, Sam et Eomer, Faramir étant parti pour s'occuper de sa nouvelle fonction d'intendant.

- Roi Eomer, dit Arwen comment vous sentez vous au Gondor ?

- Très bien Dame Arwen malheureusement je ne pourrais rester très longtemps j'ai beaucoup de travail au Rohan, mais s'il vous plait appelez seulement Eomer

- D'accord, alors promettez-moi de vous contenter d'Arwen

- Promis, répondit Eomer

- Et vous mes jeunes hobbits votre séjour se passe bien ? demanda Arwen

- Merveilleusement bien répondit Frodon tout ici est tellement magique, loin d'être comme Fondcombe cet endroit dégage quelque chose de spécial, on y est bien mais cela vient surement du fait que nous sommes tous réunis pour un grand évènement.

- C'est vrai dit Sam, on se sent apaisé ici puis de se retrouver avec tous nos amis en est en grande partie pour quelque chose

_**Dans la salle du trône**_

Aragorn se trouve dans la salle du trône, debout face à un tableau il est perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un vient troubler le silence

- Tout va bien Aragorn ?

Aragorn se retourna et vit Gandalf face à lui

- Oui Gandalf, je suis seulement un peu surchargé de travail, vous savez ce qu'on dit un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités et il faut bien avouer être roi n'est pas de tout repos.

- C'est certain mais si je puis me permettre, je ne pense pas que vos tourments soient régis par votre statut de roi du Gondor

- On ne peut rien vous cacher, répondit Aragorn avec un léger sourire.

- Disons que je devine ce qui peut vous peiner alors que vous avez tout pour être heureux

- Je n'arrête pas d'y penser Gandalf, je me sens si impuissant

- Tout ce qui peut se passer n'est pas de votre fait

- Ma réaction face au coursier n'a pas laissé planer le doute, est ce que les autres se doutent-ils de quelque chose ? demanda Aragorn

- Non je ne crois pas, Gimli s'est montré curieux mais sans plus, vous connaissez les nains, mais les autres n'y ont pas vraiment prêté attention, à part Legolas, il n'a rien dit mais ses yeux ne mentent pas, il a compris d'où venaient vos tourments.

- Cela ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus, au moins pendant la guerre nos pensées sont comme occultées on ne pense qu'à notre mission mais lorsque tout s'arrête on veut partager ce bonheur avec les gens qu'on aime

- Tout ce qui doit advenir dans ce monde advient, rien n'est laissé au hasard

- Croyez vous que la guerre ait pu….

- Non, ne pensez pas à cela, d'une manière ou d'une autre vous aurez des nouvelles bientôt, cessez de vous torturer vous allez vous marier, vous ne devez penser qu'a ce moment tant attendu, et pu quoi qu'il ait pu advenir malheureusement nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

- Vous avez probablement raison, répondit Aragorn les yeux perdus dans le vide.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Après le repas dans la pénombre du Gondor, Legolas se promène dans les jardins et contemple les étoiles, il se poste près de l'arbre qui lui rappelle tant ses origines mais aussi la forêt noire, il ne regrette pas pour autant de ne pas être chez lui, il se sent bien près de ses amis, et Legolas a toujours été comme un rôdeur l'idée de rester dans un endroit ne lui avait jamais plu, il a toujours pris ses responsabilités mais le rôle de prince héritier du trône n'a jamais été pour lui une priorité, Legolas ne veut pas être roi, il ne l'a jamais voulu. Mais sa quiétude vient d'être troublée par l'arrivée d'une tierce personne qui arrive derrière lui, grâce à ses pouvoirs d'elfe il avait perçu qu'il n'était pas seul quand cette personne s'est assise près de lui en regardant devant lui et perdu dans ses pensées il lui parla.

C'est tranquille n'est ce pas ? Comme c'est agréable de se retrouver ici pour contempler le ciel, qui pourrait croire qu'une cité comme Minas Tirith faites de pierre puisse regorger d'autant de richesses.

C'est vrai répondit Legolas rien de tel que se perdre dans ses pensées dans un endroit comme celui-ci, ils ont vraiment fait des merveilles rien ne laisse paraître qu'il y a eu la guerre ici

C'est exact et tout est si calme, mis à part les préparatifs du mariage qui excitent tout le monde y compris moi dit l'inconnu qui se trouve être Aragorn

Oui c'est un grand événement et je suis heureux pour toi, il ne manque rien à ton bonheur à moins que…

Qui d'autre que toi aurait pu savoir que quelque chose me tracasse, en l'arrivée de ces grands évènements j'aurais voulu que tous les gens que j'aime soient présents mais il paraît que cela semble impossible, c'est la seule ombre à ce grand bonheur dans ma vie

Oui je le sais, mais tu ne dois pas oublier que ce bonheur entre Arwen et toi t'apporteras énormément si l'on se retourne trop vers notre passé on ne vit plus

Tu as raison mais les paroles si douces soient elles ne sont qu'un murmure à l'appel de notre cœur, ne t'arrive t-il jamais d'y penser ?

(Long soupir)

Sans arrêt dans les moments de solitude, mais il faut avancer dans la vie, c'est comme un grand vide, un trou encore plus profond que le néant où le soleil ne brille pas, (moment de réflexion) mais le passé est le passé et nous n'avons aucune prise dessus

Tes paroles sont pleines de sagesses mon cher ami

Oui comme on dit les paroles dépassent souvent les actes, la sagesse peut être présente mais le mal est là, c'est ce qu'on appelle un souvenir

Tu as raison je dois cesser de penser à cela et me consacrer entièrement à mon amour pour Arwen, cependant je voudrais juste savoir si tout va bien, je ne le supporterais pas si ce n'est pas le cas

_**Plus tard dans la chambre royale**_

Aragorn est allé rejoindre Arwen dans la chambre, elle était en train de se brosser les cheveux face à un miroir qui n'avait pas de fin dans son reflet, Aragorn resta sur le pas de la porte quelques instants pour la contempler, il avait tant rêvé de la retrouver après la guerre et son bonheur pouvait se lire sur ses lèvres.

Cesse de me regarder ainsi, dit Arwen avec un sourire éblouissant, tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise

Mais comment ne pas s'émerveiller devant pareille beauté, dit il en se dirigeant vers elle pour lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps

Moi aussi et nous allons enfin pouvoir nous lier, répondit Arwen

Oui, quand est ce que ta grand mère arrive ?

Bientôt dans quelques jours juste à temps pour le mariage

Je comprends nous sommes tous tant occupés à la reconstruction de la terre du milieu

En effet mais tout ceci est bientôt terminé et une nouvelle vie nous attend, remplie de joie et de bonheur

Et quelle vie merveilleuse, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

Pourtant ton cœur est empreint à une légère ombre qui occulte tes pensées

(Long soupir)

Cette tristesse dans mon cœur ne te concerne pas mon étoile du soir

Je le sais et certaines choses trouveront leurs réponses dans peu de temps

Aragorn est resté perplexe et pensif par les dernières paroles de sa bien aimée

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Legolas se promenait dans le château en contemplant les tableaux accrochés sur le mur qui racontait l'histoire de la terre du milieu quand soudain ses rêveries furent interrompu par le cri d'une tierce personne qui se dirigeaient vers la grande salle du château, il s'y dirigeait également et vit une personne courir vers le roi

Votre majesté, des orques circulent dans la forêt de Druadan, des soldats ont été blessés, dit le soldat à bout de souffle

Quand est ce que cela s'est passé ? demanda Aragorn inquiet

La nuit dernière votre majesté répondit-il hors d'haleine

Combien sont-ils ? demanda Gandalf

Une dizaine monseigneur

Bien répondit le roi, nous partirons dès que ce sera humainement possible, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli vous venez avec moi ?

Bien sur, répondit Legolas partons dès que les chevaux seront près

Peu de temps après, Legolas, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli et une dizaine de cavaliers du Gondor partent à cheval en direction de la forêt de Druadan, la course durera la moitié de la journée, à midi ils se sont arrêtés près de la rivière pour faire une pause car il leur reste encore deux bonnes heures de route et les chevaux commencent à fatiguer.

Les orques rescapés du mordor, ils devraient pourrir avec les autres grogna Gimli, nous voilà reparti pour la chasse

Voyons nous savons tous que ton plaisir extrême Gimli est de les tuer répondit Legolas sur un ton sarcastique

Mon plaisir extrême est de ne rien faire monsieur l'elfe

Tiens cela faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas chamaillé tous les deux dit Aragorn

Sur ce ils se sont reposés quelques temps et ont repris la route quand tout à coup ils se sont fait surprendre par une dizaine d'orque cachés derrière les buissons même Legolas avec son ouïe fine ne les avait pas entendu, un orque se jeta sur le roi quand celui ci le tua avec son épée, tous ont combattu avec bravoure pendant un long moment et tout à coup un orque qui avait échappé à leur vision partit un peu plus loin dans la forêt, les compagnons pensaient s'être débarrassés des orques et ont baissé leur garde quand ils sont réapparu plus nombreux à leur grande surprise, les atouts elfiques de Legolas ont fait que grâce à son talent d'archer beaucoup d'orques sont tombés à terre mais un orque a pris Aragorn par surprise il arrivait derrière lui une épée à la main et Aragorn complètement sans défense à terre, quand il alla lui porter le coup fatal tout à coup une personne surgit de la forêt et tua l'orque avec une agilité et une souplesse sans pareil afin de le faire tomber à terre grâce à un coup de poignard alors que cet étranger d'un geste acrobatique lui a planté dans le cœur sauvant ainsi la vie d'Aragorn. Il restait quelques orques et cet inconnu se battit avec les compagnons pour se débarrasser d'eux quand tous les orques furent anéantis, Legolas et compagnie furent surpris de cette arrivée dans la bataille et voulaient savoir qui pouvait être cette personne dont le visage était dissimulé par un capuchon. Mais l'heure était à porter secours aux deux blessés de la bataille, des cavaliers du Gondor, leurs blessures étaient superficielles. Ils ont tous empilés les cadavres des orques et les ont fait brûler, c'est alors que Gandalf se tourne vers cet inconnu.

Merci de votre aide, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissant dit Gandalf avec une prestance extraordinaire

Oui c'est vrai vous ne vous êtes pas mal défendu grogna Gimli mais je serais plus rassuré si je pouvais voir votre visage

Allons Gimli ce n'est pas le genre de chose à dire à quelqu'un qui vous aide à sauver votre peau dit Gandalf

Sau… sauver ma peau cria Gimli j'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul

Quoi qu'il en soit dit Aragorn je vous remercie vous m'avez sauvé la vie

L'inconnu acquiesça avec une inclination de la tête, Legolas fut troublé par cette personne car elle avait le style de combat dont avait le secret les elfes et une démarche tellement royale, il la regarda quelques instants, il s'approcha alors d'Aragorn

Nous devrions ne pas nous attarder, rentrer et donner l'alerte pour que des gardes puissent faire des rondes pour éviter que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise

Tu as raison Legolas, mais si je puis me permettre dit Aragorn en se tournant vers l'inconnu j'aimerais vous proposer de nous accompagner à Minas Tirith si le cœur vous en dit, après tout vous m'avez sauvé la vie

Avec plaisir c'était justement ma route, répondit une voix douce de femme.

Tous furent surpris et Legolas, Aragorn et Gandalf troublés, elle abaissa son capuchon et laissa apparaître alors un visage éclatant de jeunesse qui reflétait toute la beauté de la terre du milieu, de longs cheveux bruns venait caressait son dos en parfaite harmonie avec de grands yeux noirs très envoûtants, une bouche pulpeuse mais pas trop et un teint clair, elle était vêtue d'un pantalon noir et de cuissarde à talons avec un chemisier blanc recouvert d'un bustier en cuir qui mettait joliment ses formes en valeur, ainsi qu'une merveilleuse bague à la main droite et un bracelet d'or blanc à son poignet. Gandalf s'avança vers la jeune femme avec un grand sourire sur son visage

Comme je suis heureux de te voir Arlynis, cela fait trop longtemps dit il en la prenant dans ses bras

Moi aussi Gandalf je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Tu es devenue une femme dit il en souriant

J'ai grandie, c'est dans l'ordre normal des choses, répondit-elle, taquine.

Tous deux se tournèrent alors vers Aragorn qui n'avait pas bougé, il avait les larmes aux yeux, il était partagé entre la stupéfaction et le bonheur quand il s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras si fort, il l'embrassa alors sur la joue.

Oh Arlynis je n'y croyais plus, je te croyais morte

Je suis désolée Aragorn je ne pouvais venir plus tôt ni donner de nouvelles pourtant…

Cela n'a aucune importance nous avons tant à nous dire et j'espère que nous aurons tout le temps pour le faire

Nous l'aurons je ne compte pas repartir pour l'instant, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se tourne alors vers Legolas et se dirige vers lui le pas léger et le visage incertain le doute pouvait se lire dans ses yeux, l'assurance et la joie dont elle avait fait preuve jusque là avait disparu, il la regardait et son visage reflétait de la tristesse mais aussi du bonheur

Bonjour dit-elle hésitante.

Je te croyais morte répondit-il (il la pris alors dans ses bras) je suis heureux de te revoir, ajouta t-il dans un souffle.

Je suis désolée enchaîna t-elle encore enfermée dans ses bras.

Non ne le soit pas le bonheur de te revoir il n'y a que ça d'important

Legolas et Aragorn montèrent alors à cheval Gimli derrière Legolas et les autres également Arlynis appela son cheval qui arriva immédiatement, un bel étalon blanc qui avait une prestance royale. Ils galopaient jusqu'à Minas Tirith mais la nuit les a rattrapé, ils ont alors décidé de s'arrêter, ils mettaient en place le campement et se regroupèrent autour du feu, Arlynis s'était éloignée pour contempler les étoiles et remettre en ordre ses pensées, ces retrouvailles l'avaient profondément ému. Pour les autres autour du feu, la discussion allait bon train, et Gimli ne cessait de parler

Eh bien ce fut une journée intéressante dit il, la bagarre et cette jeune fille, Gimli laissait planer une insinuation mais quand il vit que personne ne relevait sa remarque il ajouta, mais au fait qui est ce ?

Une vieille connaissance Gimli répondit Legolas en fixant les flammes en face de lui

Ah je vois le nain ne doit toujours pas savoir, nous sommes toujours mis de côté grogna t-il faisant rire ses amis

Maître nain vous êtes trop curieux dit Aragorn une pipe à la main

C'est une de mes plus grandes qualités, mais si je puis quand même parler je trouve qu'Arlynis est tellement belle, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé

Oui en effet répondit Gandalf un grand sourire sur le visage, on a souvent dit qu'elle était la plus belle créature de la terre du milieu et vous pouvez constater par vous même que ce n'est pas une légende

Oui je vois cela, une femme sublime qui en plus sait se battre, elle est faite pour moi dit Gimli assez fier de lui en bombant le torse

Allez donc la demander en mariage dit Legolas sur un ton sarcastique

Ah l'humour des elfes est vraiment à revoir dit Gimli vexé de ce que Legolas a voulu insinuer.

Ce n'était pas de l'humour Gimli dit Aragorn en rigolant je ne crains que vos tentatives envers elle, soient vaines

Très bien je vois que vous êtes ligués contre moi alors je vais allez me coucher, bonne nuit les amis

Bonne nuit disent-ils

Bien si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients dit Gandalf je vais aller faire un tour et me dégourdir les jambes.

Gandalf alla rejoindre Arlynis laissant les autres près du feu, elle avait entendu que Gandalf se diriger vers elle et se retourna

Gandalf quel bonheur de vous revoir

Pas autant que moi chère amie, tu n'es pas fatiguée ? demanda t-il en se posant près d'elle, une main sur son épaule.

Non trop de chose se bousculent dans mes pensées, je ne pourrai trouver le sommeil, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers le magicien

Oui je m'en doute mon enfant, dit-il un sourire tendre sur le visage

Gandalf je ne sais pas comment agir, j'ai tellement peur d'avoir tout perdu en partant

Non tu n'as rien perdu, tu t'es peut être perdu toi même mais les gens que tu aimes t'aiment toujours, tu as renoncé à beaucoup en faisant ce choix mais c'était la seule solution, tu l'as fait pour eux et pour ton peuple ils le savent même s'ils ne connaissent pas toute l'histoire, ils sont seulement désappointés, ils l'étaient déjà avant que tu ne réapparaisses, mais ce sont des jours meilleurs qui s'offrent à nous

Merci Gandalf dit-elle en souriant


	3. Chapitre 3

A l'aube, ils ont repris la route pour Minas Tirith, le voyage fut silencieux personne n'osait parler après les événements qui se sont produits, tous avaient des questions qui ne cessaient de traverser leur esprit quand sur la route Aragorn s'approcha d'Arlynis

- Tout va bien ? demanda t-il avec un grand sourire

- Oui merci j'ai hâte d'arriver, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué

- A moi aussi, par tous les valars j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose

- Tu vois tout va bien, je suis en un seul morceaux, répondit-elle tout sourire, du moins physiquement ajouta t-elle dans un murmure pour elle même

- Tu dois tout de même être fatiguer après toutes ces émotions

- Fatiguée un peu mais pas à cause des émotions, je viens de loin et je n'ai jamais aimé les longs voyages

- Oui je sais, tu aimes la liberté mais pas les longs voyages qui nécéssitent des journées et des journées de cheval, mais d'où viens tu?

Tout à coup, ils furent interrompus par Gandalf

- Nous arrivons dit-il avec soulagement en regardant Arlynis, moi non plus jeune demoiselle je n'ai jamais aimé les longs voyages

- Vous avez l'ouïe fine répondit –elle en souriant ce qui le fit rire

- Les années pour moi ne se sont pas arrêtées mais je conserve toute ma vitalité

- Oui c'est ce que je remarque et je n'en suis que plus heureuse

Les portes de la cité blanche se sont alors ouvertes pour accueillir le retour des soldats, Arlynis a alors rabattu son capuchon au dessus de sa tête pour dissimuler son visage, quand ils furent enfin arrivés devant le château, des écuyés ont pris leurs chevaux pour les mener dans les écuries, leurs amis les attendaient, Arwen a alors accouru pour sauter dans les bras d'Aragorn

- Comme tu m'as manqué, j'ai eu si peur, si nous pouvions être totalement débarassés de ces orcs lui dit-elle

- Cela viendra, tu m'as manqué aussi dit il en lui donnant un baiser

- Eomer a dû repartir pour le Rohan, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans ces lieux il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il reviendrait à temps pour le mariage

Tous les amis se sont salués et Arwen vit alors cette personne encapuchonnée, elle s'avança alors vers elle sûre d'elle

- Cela fait longtemps lui dit-elle avec un sourire

Arlynis enleva alors sa capuche, les hobbits sont restés bouche bée face à sa beauté, elle souriait à Arwen avant de la prendre dans ses bras

- Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir dit Arlynis en prenant Arwen dans ses bras.

- Pas autant que moi, mais où étais tu, beaucoup t'ont cru morte, oh comme je suis heureuse que tu sois là pour le mariage dit Arwen toute excitée ce qui fit sourire Aragorn

- Moi aussi et quant à l'endroit où j'étais c'est assez compliqué je te raconterai tout plus tard (puis en murmurant) bien que tu en saches plus que quiconque

Frodon s'est alors avancé vers elle, en la fixant ne pouvant détaché ses yeux d'elle

- Bonjour Frodon dit Arlynis

- Comment est ce possible ? dit il

Pippin arriva à toute vitesse vers eux, le souffle court et la bouche grande ouverte

- C'est vous, c'est incroyable dit Pippin en montrant Arlynis du doigt

Les hobbits n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, tous les quatres la fixaient.

- Vous apparaissiez dans mes rêves dit Frodon

- Et dans les marais dit Sam

- Et la forêt de Fangorn ont dit Merry et Pippin en cœur

Elle sourit génée, alors que tout le monde était stupéfait de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre

- Oui en fait je vous expliquerai tout cela mais je suis très contente de vous revoir tous sains et saufs dit-elle en s'adressant aux hobbits, mais je savais que vous y arriveriez, en leur faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Eh oui jeunes amis ajouta Gandalf, cette jeune femme est pleine de ressources

Les hobbits ne savaient plus quoi dire, ils se dirigèrent alors tous vers l'intérieur, Aragorn se tourna alors vers Arlynis

- Tu veux que je te montre ta chambre ? je veux que tu sois à ton aise et que tu n'ais plus jamais envie de repartir.

- Non pas pour l'instant, en fait j'ai un petit creux

- Allons nous rassasier alors, dit-il en passant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Arlynis.

- ça c'est une grande idée dit Pippin ravie

- Incorrigible soupira Sam en secouant la tête.

Ils se sont alors tous installés autour d'une table avec un véritable festin sur la table, ils savouraient avec plaisir des mets délicieux dans le silence mais Arlynis sentait bien qu'elle était observée quand Pippin prit la parole

- Alors comme ça vous êtes une amie de Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen et Legolas? demanda t-il les yeux pleins d'interrogations

- Oui répondit-elle laissant Pippin sur sa faim

- Mais qui êtes vous? demanda Gimli en fixant la jeune femme

- Voyons Gimli interrompit Gandalf ce genre de question n'est pas convenable surtout quand on s'adresse à une dame.

- Oh s'exclama Gimli, veuillez m'excuser gente dame je ne voulais en aucun cas vous mettre mal à l'aise

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas maître nain en réalité je suis…

- C'est ma petite sœur dit Aragorn

Les quatre hobbits et Gimli furent stupéfaits par cette nouvelle, leurs yeux étaient grand ouverts, et leurs bouches suivaient le même mouvement, leurs regards faisaient l'aller retour entre le roi et la nouvelle venue.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une sœur Aragorn dit Sam

- Oui en fait je suis sa demi-sœur répondit Arlynis, nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère

- Enfin dit Aragorn exaspéré, tu es ma sœur on a toujours été très proche et on ne t'a pas coupé en deux à ce que je sache.

Cette réflexion fit rire tout le monde et montra l'amour qu'Aragorn portait à sa sœur

- Aragorn dit Gimli sur un ton rieur, Comment se fait-il que votre sœur soit si jolie ?

- Gimli, soupira Gandalf

- Pardonnez moi mais regardez là c'est une jeune beauté, et vous Aragorn...

- Merci Gimli, interropit Aragorn en rigolant, cela fait toujours plaisir

- Gimli, soupira Legolas, notre grand charmeur

- Moi en effet les femmes m'apprécient beaucoup, (moment de pause) et vous et Legolas comment vous êtes vous connu ?

Legolas fut surpris par la question et gêné en même temps il ne savait pas quoi répondre ce qui permit à Gimli de le taquiner

- Dites moi mon ami c'est la première fois que je vous vois sans voix…

Quand il fut interrompu par Arlynis

- En réalité ma mère est une elfe et j'ai été élevée pendant de longues années à Mirkwood par Thranduil, et nous avons grandi ensemble, ou plutôt c'est moi qui ait grandi ajouta t-elle en rigolant.

- Vous êtes à moitié elfe! s'exclama Merry

- Oui je le suis, tu vois Aragorn je suis bien coupée en deux; dit-elle en rigolant s'adressant à son frère.

- Mais vous n'avez pas les oreilles pointues dit Pippin

Arlynis a ri en entendant ceci

- Non c'est vrai

- Et êtes vous immortelle? demanda Pippin

- Pippin s'exclama Gandalf ces questions ne se posent pas.

La discussion se poursuivit et tous allèrent se reposer dans leurs appartements. Quand Arlynis rentra dans les siens, elle découvrit un endroit magnifique c'était une des plus belles chambre du château, avec émerveillement elle alla sur le balcon pour découvrir la vue qui offrit un spectacle merveilleux à ses yeux, des draps de soie étaient posées sur le lit, et un paquet avec une robe sublime à l'intérieur faites de soie et ajustant parfaitement ses courbes, elle tournoya alors dans cette robe face au miroir quand tout à coup quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte

- Entrez dit-elle

Arwen a alors passée le pas de la porte avec un grand sourire

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout

- Elle te va à ravir dit elle en montrant la robe

- Merci je suppose que c'est une de tes idées

- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais quitter ces vêtements de chasse, tu as toujours aimé porter de beaux vêtements

- C'est vrai, mais avec mon caractère c'est plus facile de porter un pantalon qu'une robe superbe

- Peut être mais tu n'as pas besoin de te battre dans ce château

- On ne sait jamais, certaines situations sont plutôt tendues, dis moi Arwen, tu ne lui a jamais parlé de notre correspondance ?

- Non je ne pouvais pas, c'était notre secret et puis si je lui avais tout dis, tu connais Aragorn il aurait couru et bravé tous les dangers pour te retrouver alors que l'heure n'était pas encore venue

- Je te remercie beaucoup de l'avoir fait, j'ai tant de choses à lui raconter mais ce n'est pas le moment, j'aimerais profiter de ces moments pour le retrouver, la guerre est derrière nous laissons là où elle est

- Et il n'en sera que plus heureux, il ne manquait plus que ça à son bonheur tu sais, ces derniers il était si penseif, il avait si peur pour toi, pendant la guerre il ne pensait qu'à une chose se battre, mais aujourd'hui que tout est terminé, il savait qu'il ne pouvait aller à ta recherche et il n'en était que plus frustré.

- Ces jours de paix nous apportent tant de joies, parfois j'ai du mal à croire que tout ça est fini

- Je le sais mais ce sont des jours de réjouissances qui arrivent, et ces retrouvailles sont merveilleuses.

- Le mariage tu ne crois quand même que j'allais manquer ça, cela fait des décénnies que j'attend ce moment et j'ai ma robe depuis plus de 30 ans déjà, dit-elle en rigolant, tu n'es pas trop nerveuse ?

- Si je le suis bien que ce ne soit pas dans ma nature d'elfe j'ai plus d'une fois cédée à la panique mais enfin tout est organisé je n'ai plus rien à me soucier que de me faire belle ce jour là et d'être présente devant l'hôtel

- Je pense que tu n'auras pas de mal pour aucun des deux

- Je me repete mais je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là, cela n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi

- Merci mais tu sais je ne suis pas prête de partir, retrouver tous les gens que j'aime c'est merveilleux, être sans vous tout ce temps a été si difficile

- Oui je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens, être ici avec toutes les personnes que l'on aime c'est merveilleux, n'est ce pas? Il y a ton frère, tes amis et il y a Legolas... Lui as tu parlé?

- Non, enfin pas encore et je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué, il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis partie, il sait que cela avait un rapport avec un devoir que je me devais de remplir, mais tu sais rien ne pourra changer

- Laisse le temps faire mais surtout laisses toujours parler ton coeur

- Si seulement je le pouvais mais merci pour le conseil je m'en souviendrai

- Tu descends pour souper avec nous tout à l'heure ?

- Je te remercie mais non je préfère me reposer

- Très bien alors dors bien, j'ai oublié de te dire demain il y aura une petite fête pour l'avant mariage les invités commencent à arriver et cela va détendre l'atmosphère

- C'est une très grande idée

Quand Arwen est partie Arlynis s'est jetée sur le lit et s'est endormie aussitôt

**_Après le repas dans les jardins_**

La nuit était tombé et tout était très calme dans les jardins du château, Legolas était assis sur un banc et contemplait le ciel, il était perdu dans ses pensées, un soupir vint s'échapper de ses lèvres, Gimli est alors venu le rejoindre et s'est assis près de lui

- Quelle belle nuit dit Gimli

- En effet la paix est revenu est la beauté du ciel aussi, dit Legolas sans baisser les yeux vers son ami

- Dis moi mon ami je te sens un peu troublé dit Gimli, il est vrai que jamais tu n'as été un grand bavard mais depuis hier tu es plus que silencieux et cela ne te ressemble pas

- Oh tout va bien Gimli, je n'ai seulement rien à dire et je préfère le silence à des discussions sans fin

- Je sais que c'est faux, que se passe t-il?

Legolas lance alors un regard à son ami en lui souriant, il laissa alors échapper un soupir

- C'est vrai Gimli je suis un peu perdu mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien

- C'est à cause d'Arlynis ?

- Oui c'est à cause d'Arlynis.

- Tu as eu l'air si bouleversé de la revoir.

- Comprends moi, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps, je l'ai cru morte, personne n'a jamais su où elle se trouvait.

- Je comprends mieux toutes ces messes basses avec les différents peuples que nous avons rencontré sur notre chemin pendant notre petit voyage

- Je voulais tellement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, pourtant je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à croire en sa mort

- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre insistant...

- Toi tu ne voudrais pas paraitre insistant, demanda Legolas une pointe d'ironie dans la voix

- Oh très bien, que s'est il passé entre vous?

- Nous avons été très proche, elle a passé une grande partie de son enfance à Mirkwood, quand elle est arrivée elle n'était qu'un bébé, je l'ai vu grandir je me suis toujours senti si protecteur en elle, quand elle a grandi, elle était dans l'âge mi-elfique mi-humaine de l'adolescence c'est compliqué à expliquer dans son cas, elle ne grandit ni comme un elfe ni comme une humaine enfin nous avons découvert que nous avions le même caractère elle aimait la forêt, elle aimait s'évader, le tir à l'arc, les rires et un jour elle a du partir pendant quelques années pour rejoindre son frère elle n'était qu'une enfant à ce moment encore dans ce qu'on appelle l'adolescence et quand elle est revenue elle avait grandi, ce n'était plus cette petite fille c'était une jeune femme

- Et tu es tombé amoureux d'elle, ajouta Gimli comme une évidence

- Cela a été très difficile au début, après tout elle était comme une soeur pour moi mais c'est dur de ne pas tomber amoureux, elle est une des plus belles créatures de la terre du milieu, si tu savais tous les hommes toutes races confondues qui ont pu lui faire la cour, enfin quand je l'ai vu à ce moment là je suis resté comme pétrifié par sa beauté c'est comme si je la redécouvrais, j'avais déjà connu des femmes avant elle et je croyais avoir été amoureux au moins une fois mais en la regardant je me suis rendu compte que je savais pas ce que c'était, c'est ce jour là que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle

- Eh bien mon ami je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, pourquoi est ce que cela te rend si triste? même si je soupçonne que l'histoire ne s'est pas bien terminé.

- Je ne peux pas raconter l'histoire dans les moindres détails car cela prendra des heures, Arlynis et moi avons passé énormément de temps ensemble comme du temps où elle vivait toujours à Mirkwood mais quelque chose était différent et petit à petit on est devenu de plus en plus proche

- Et vous êtes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre

- Exactement et tout se passait à merveille on était tellement heureux tous les deux je ne rêvais que d'une chose l'épouser et un jour elle est venue me trouver et m'a dit que ça ne marcherait jamais, je ne l'avais jamais vu tant pleurer en m'expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, que le monde était en train de changer et que mon destin allait s'accomplir et quelques jours plus tard je partais pour Fondcombe

- Je vois le destin vous a séparé et tu n'as jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle est partie ?

- Oui et non, mais tout ceci n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le lui demander ? dit Gimli

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Aragorn marchait dans les couloirs du château et passait devant la chambre de sa sœur, pendant un court instant il a hésité et finalement a frappé à sa porte, n'entendant aucune réponse, il est alors rentré pour voir ce qui se passait et Arlynis se trouvait sur le balcon, il l'a alors rejoint, sans se retourner elle l'a reconnu et s'est retourné, il l'a prise dans ses bras

- Comment ça va lui dit-il

- Très bien dit-elle en souriant

- Alors tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui merveilleusement j'en avais besoin merci, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormie

- Tu as une robe pour ce soir ?

- Une robe ? dit elle en hésitant, oh oui, pour la soirée

- Ne me dis pas que tu avais déjà oublié

- Non, pas du tout

Tout au long de la journée, les couloirs du Gondor n'ont cessé d'affluer de centaines de personnes issues de la Terre du milieu, toutes les races étaient rassemblées, le banquet était prêt et la soirée allait commencer, Arlynis était assise sur son lit à contempler les étoiles par la fenêtre quand tout à coup quelqu'un frappa et entra, elle vit alors Arwen le sourire aux lèvres

- Tu es prête ? demanda t-elle

- Oui presque, disons que je me préparais à descendre

- Je suis rassurée je ne pensais pas que tu assisterais à la fête

- Ah non et pourquoi cela ? J'ai toujours adoré les soirées où l'on peut s'amuser

- Oui mais il faut avouer que tu as tout fait ces derniers jours pour ne pas croiser Legolas alors la probabilité que tu descendes à cette soirée était mince

- Peut être mais je suis prête aujourd'hui, fini les journées enfermées dans ma chambre j'ai besoin de sortir et de voir du monde

- Très bien alors je descends

- J'arrive dans quelques minutes


	4. Chapitre 4

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

Moonlight of dreams : merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements cela me donne vraiment envie d'avancer dans cette fan fic j'espère que la suite te plaira.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La soirée était merveilleuse, le château de Minas Tirith resplendissait de milles feux, tout le monde était heureux , tous les invités en pleine conversation ou en pleine danse célébraient le retour des jours de paix et le futur mariage du roi du Gondor, Arwen et Aragorn étaient avec tous leurs amis principalement de la quête en train de discuter quand tout le monde s'est arrêté et a levé ses yeux en haut de l'escalier où se trouvait Arlynis ravie et pétrifiée à la fois, elle portait cette somptueuse robe de soie mauve parme, la robe montait jusqu'au cou pour faire un petit col les manches très évasives n'étaient pas attachées à la robe et ne commençaient qu'à mi bras, la robe collait parfaitement aux courbes de la jeunes fille et laissait entrevoir une partie de ses jambes bien que la robe arrivait jusqu'au sol et au delà par des fissures tout autour de la jupe, les cheveux d'Arlynis longs et noirs étaient détachés et légèrement bouclés aux pointes sur sa tête un diadem d'or blanc ornait son front et fit ressortir le noir de ses yeux, elle descendit alors lentement les escaliers sous le regard de tous les invités qui ne pouvaient plus détacher son regard d'elle, et en particulier Legolas qui la suivait du regard les yeux brillants comme la mer reflétant un coucher de soleil. Aragorn alors s'avança jusqu'à Arlynis et prit son bras pour la conduire vers ses amis, il annonça alors publiquement qu'elle était sa sœur et la princesse du Gondor fut accueillie par des applaudissements. C'est alors que Gimli s'approcha de Legolas.

- Mon cher ami, je comprends maintenant mieux comment l'amour peut venir facilement à elle, elle est magnifique

- Oui Gimli elle est merveilleuse murmura Legolas

Diverses personnes vinrent alors parler avec Arlynis et elle était ravie de cet accueil chaleureux dont elle avait fait l'objet, un très bel homme parlait avec elle ce qui retint l'attention d'Aragorn et de Legolas qui étaient l'un à côté de l'autre en train de discuter pendant que Gimli et les hobbits mangeait et buvaient et qu'Arwen discutait dans la salle avec ses amis.

- Ce jeune homme a l'air d'être subjugué par ma petite sœur dit Aragorn

- Il semblerait dit Legolas avec un air faussement détaché

- Ma foi ce ne serait pas la première fois n'est ce pas ? dit il en souriant

- C'est une question à laquelle je ne trouve pas de sens Aragorn bien qu'il faut l'avouer ta sœur n'a jamais eu de mal à rencontrer des hommes

- Eh oui je dois l'avouer, elle tient tout de moi dit Aragorn en rigolant

- Probablement répondit Legolas après tout tu vas épouser l'étoile du soir, mais je crains que ce soit plus ton esprit que ta beauté qui l'ait séduite (en souriant)

- Je vois que ton sacarsme ne t'a jamais quitté mais c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme mon ami

- Je suis ravie que cela te plaise

- Ne t'en fais pas je me vengerai, répondit Aragorn avec un air narquois

- Les hommes sont trop obsédés par leur orgueil

- Et toi tu n'en as aucun?

- Aragorn tu ne devrais pas parler avec tes invités au lieu de taquiner tes vieux amis?

- Oh mais je me suis déjà attardé sur cette tâche en début de soirée, pour me laisser le loisir de rester avec vous, dit il en souriant

- Quelle joie, répondit Legolas en feignant le désespoir

Ils se sont alors tous les deux mis à rigoler, leur amitié était grande et leur complicité aussi. Arlynis était toujours en grande discussion avec ce jeune homme mais bien qu'en apparence ne laissait rien paraître elle s'ennuyait énormément en écoutant les paroles de cette personne qui se nommait Faldris.

- En effet continua Faldris, je suis très reconnu en ce pays et je n'oserais vous dire combien de femmes il a fallu que j'écarte de ma route pour poursuivre mon but

- Oh je ne peux qu'imaginer dit Arlynis lassée

- Oui mais le sacrifice est en effet une grande cause humaine, je suis plein de vertu et la modestie est une de mes grandes qualités

Alors Arlynis agacée répond avant de partir rejoindre ses amis

- Oui vous devriez alors en faire bonne usage, bonne soirée

Elle se dirigea alors vers Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas et Gimli

- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec Faldris dit Arwen

- Oui et ce fut un véritable supplice, l'homme et sa modestie dans toute sa splendeur, j'avoue que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à l'oublier dit –elle en rigolant

- Il a l'air d'être pourtant un homme très convoité par la gente féminine dit Gimli

- Oui probablement rétorqua Arlynis, tant qu'il n'ouvre pas la bouche.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Quand Aragorn rétorqua à son tour en se tourna vers Legolas

- Il n'a pas l'air d'être le seul à être très convoité

- Je t'en prie Aragorn, dit Legolas

En effet un groupe de jeunes femmes ne cessait de dévorer l'elfe des yeux ce qui le gênait un peu.

- La race des hommes ne sait pas apprécier les bonnes choses de la terre du milieu dit Gimli, les nains voilà des êtres extraordinaires

Arlynis sourit alors en lançant un regard rapide à Legolas qui en fit de même et elle dit alors à Gimli

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre mon cher ami

- Vous ais-je déjà parler des femmes nains Arlynis?

La soirée était une véritable réussite, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas et Gimli continuaient de discuter pendant que les hobbits dansaient et profitaient de la boustifaille des hommes, Arlynis discutait avec des jeunes femmes du royaume quand tout à coup elle vit s'avancer vers elle Faldris , elle se souvint alors qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il l'inviterait à danser elle se dirigea alors vers ses compagnons et dans un accès de panique pris la main de Legolas en lui disant rapidement « tu viens danser ? », elle l'entraîna alors sur la piste de danse sous le regard de ses amis et celui de Faldris qui était déçu, Legolas et Arlynis se sont alors mis à tournoyer et à danser, ils étaient tous les deux gênés, Legolas sa main posée sur la hanche de sa cavalière et l'autre dans sa main ne savait pas où regarder ni quoi dire quand Arlynis démarra la conversation

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir entraîné comme ça, mais cet homme est si...

- Tu voulais échapper à Faldris

- En partie oui (moment de silence puis elle reprit), ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu

- Oui je suis très occupé entre le Gondor et Mirkwood

- Je dois avouer que je t'évite un peu moi aussi

- Oui on n'est pas très doué à ce petit jeu

- Pas vraiment mais l'important c'est d'essayer

C'est alors à ce moment précis que pour la première fois ils se sont regardés profondément dans les yeux mais leur regard a été très vite détourné par la gêne qu'ils éprouvaient tous les deux

- Tu sais… commença Arlynis quand Legolas l'a interrompu

- Ne dis rien

- Pourtant...

- Cela ne sert à rien

C'est alors que la musique s'est arrêtée, ils se sont alors séparés et se préparaient à rejoindre leurs amis quand la musique est repartie et Legolas aperçu alors Faldris se diriger vers eux, à son tour alors il enlaça Arlynis pour la faire danser à sa grande surprise, elle aperçu alors Faldris et sourie. La soirée se poursuivit sans problème, la bonne humeur était de mise tous allèrent se coucher très tard dans la nuit.

_**Le lendemain matin dans le parc**_

Arlynis se promenait dans le parc en compagnie d'Aragorn, se tenant par le bras ils admiraient la beauté des cultures, ils savouraient cet instant passé ensemble cela devait faire deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils se sont assis sur un banc

- Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là dit-elle

- Oui moi aussi, alors es-tu prête à me raconter ce qui s'est passé pendant tout ce temps ?demanda Aragorn

- Bien sur, il va de soi que tu dois être au courant de tout ce qui a pu se passer, voilà dit-elle hésitante, l'anneau de pouvoir a été retrouvé et Elrond a convoqué toutes les races de la terre du milieu d'où la communauté de l'anneau (Aragorn la regardait intrigué et hésitant entre l'incompréhension et le rire) puis vous êtes partis il y a eu la bataille du gouffre de Helm et la bataille des champs de Pellenor et j'en passe, mais Sauron a été vaincu

Après qu'elle eu fini ses dires elle regardait Aragorn en souriant et se mit à rire tout à coup quand Aragorn se mit à la chatouiller, soudain les hobbits sont arrivés ce qui les fit stopper.

- Vous ici dit Aragorn

- Nous ne voulions pas vous interrompre dit Frodon

- Mais pas du tout jeune hobbits dit Arlynis je suis même heureuse de tous vous voir, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter depuis mon arrivée

- Comment cela est ce possible que vous soyez ici ? demanda Merry

- Très bien je vais tout vous expliquer, en réalité ce n'est pas vraiment moi que vous avez vu dans ces endroits si différents pendant la guerre, c'était en fait une projection astrale hum est ce que vous comprenez ?

- Un peu mais nous ne sommes pas très à l'aise avec la magie dit Pippin

- En fait je n'étais pas avec vous en chair et en os c'était mon esprit qui communiquait avec vous

- Mais vous avez ce genre de pouvoir ? demanda Sam

- Pas vraiment mais je connais quelqu'un qui m'a aidé

- Ah oui petite sœur et pourrions nous savoir qui en est l'auteur ? dit Aragorn

- Eh bien non pas pour l'instant tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé dévoilé tous mes secrets en même temps ça gâche le plaisir

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord dit une voie qui vient d'arriver de loin

- Gandalf cela faisait longtemps dit Aragorn

- Oui c'est vrai nous ne vous avons pas vu depuis des jours et vous avez manqué la petite fête ce n'est pas votre genre dit Arlynis

- Oh je ne suis pas ceux qui aiment la fête dit Gandalf

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Frodon

- Bien tu as raison je dois avouer mais cette bibliothèque regorge de telles merveilles que mon esprit s'est laissé emporter et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé

Soudain Gimli arriva

- Aragorn dit-il Dame Arwen veut vous voir

- Bien merci Gimli j'y vais immédiatement ce que Dame veut dit-il en rigolant

_**Dans la soirée**_

Arlynis se trouvait avec son frère dans la grande salle, ils rattrapaient le temps perdu, tout le monde était couché car la cérémonie était pour demain mais tous les deux n'arrivaient pas à dormir quand tout à coup ils ont été prévenu de l'arrivée d'invités, Faramir, Eomer et Eowyn sont alors rentré dans la pièce, en se voyant Eowyn et Arlynis ont sauté dans les bras l'une de l'autre

- C'est impossible, toi je te croyais morte dit Eowyn

- Oh comme je suis heureuse je pensais que je ne te reverrais plus

- Eh bien comme tu vois je suis là entière en vie et fiancée en présentant Faramir à Arlynis qui se saluèrent généreusement quand soudain Arlynis aperçu Eomer, elle le prit alors dans ses bras

- Non toi aussi tu es là, j'ai appris pour Théoden je suis désolée

- Mais dites moi dit Aragorn vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui répondit Eomer nous sommes tous les trois les meilleurs amis du monde si je puis dire

- Tu peux le dire dit Arlynis, ils sont pour moi un peu comme de la famille

- Mais et toi ne te méprend pas je suis tellement ravie de te voir mais que fais tu ici ? Je m'attendais à te voir partout mais en Gondor

- Oui en réalité vous savez que j'ai toujours eu mes petits secrets eh bien voilà Aragorn est mon grand frère mais garder le secret était essentiel à ma quête

- C'est fantastique, bien que je sois assez surpris tu ne pouvais avoir meilleure demeure dit Eomer

- C'est vrai dit Arlynis en regardant Aragorn en souriant

Ils discutèrent tous une bonne partie de la soirée puis allèrent se coucher pour préparer la grande journée de demain.

_**Le lendemain matin avant la cérémonie**_

Tout le monde était surexcité par ce grand événement, Arwen était dans sa chambre à attendre le début de la cérémonie, quant à Aragorn il supervisait les derniers préparatifs tout le monde était prêt les invités affluaient, Arlynis et compagnie se trouvaient dans le grande salle pour attendre les personnes importantes quand une voie vint la troubler

- Mon cœur se ravie de te voir ici Arlynis

Sans se retourner la jeune femme reconnue le timbre de voie si particulier de cette personne qui était si cher à son cœur

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi Galadriel

Elle se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, elle en fit de même pour Celeborn

- Ce fut trop long dit Celeborn

- Mais nous savions que ce jour viendrai dit Galadriel en continuant à saluer les amis

Le jour était à la fête et tous rient de se retrouver en de telle circonstances, Gimli qui par habitude ne se tait jamais restait en admiration devant Galadriel, cette beauté qui a tant troublée son cœur, Elrond les suivit de près avec ses deux fils, après les salutations et les politesses tous ont pris place pour célébrer le mariage du Roi Elessar et de la reine Arwen. Les noces ont duré toute la journée et bien au delà après les célébrations les jeunes mariés sont partis pour leur voyage de noces dans les collines d'Imladris, la vie a petit à petit reprit son cour à Minas Tirith, Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond sont repartis pour les terres immortelles, ses fils sont rentrés à Fondcombe, les quatre hobbits et Gandalf ont pris le chemin de la Comté, Eomer quant à lui est retourné au Rohan. Seuls Gimli, Legolas Arlynis, Eowyn et Faramir sont restés à Minas Tirith, Faramir a pris ses engagements d'intendants pendant l'absence du roi, lui et Eowyn étaient installés un peu plus à l'écart du château pour savourer pleinement de leur amour. Quand tout le monde est allé rejoindre ses lieux, Arlynis, Legolas et Gimli se sont retrouvés dans la grande salle à savourer quelques mets.

- Ce château semble bien vide tout à coup dit Gimli

- Oui cela en est presque déprimant dit Arlynis

- Je suis bien d'accord jeune demoiselle, mais le plaisir de la compagnie est toujours là dit Gimli

- Merci maître nain je suis très touchée mais il me semble que ton attention a longtemps été retenue par Galadriel

- Oh en effet (gêné) elle est tellement sublime et lumineuse

- Je vois, sublime et lumineuse, dit Arlynis

- Il ne pense qu'à elle depuis notre détour en Lothlorien dit Legolas

- Ah ces elfes toujours à se meler de ce qui ne les regarde pas, n'est ce pas prince Legolas ? dit Gimli

- Dans ce cas Gimli essais d'être plus discret la prochaine fois répond Legolas

Le nain ne sachant pas quoi dire part de la pièce en saluant Arlynis

- Je crois que tu l'as vexé dit-elle en s'adressant à Legolas

- Non il n'est pas vexé, il est grognon ça lui arrive très souvent

- Je vois…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Moon light of dreams** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, et je veux bien que tu fasses de la publicité ce la ne me dérange pas du tout, je vais continuer avec grand plaisir d'écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira…

**Electra97 **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review j'espère que la suite t'intéressera tout autant

**Pegases** : Merci pour tes encouragements et voilà la suite que tu me demandais j'espère qu'elle te plaira…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 5**

Cela faisait une semaine que le mariage était passé, la vie suivait son cour dans le château du Gondor, Arlynis et Gimli passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble mais Legolas semblait plus solitaire de puis quelques jours ils ne l'avaient aperçu que deux ou trois fois depuis le départ de tous leurs amis ce qui inquiétait Arlynis et Gimli, ils étaient en balade dans la forêt

- C'est magnifique dit Arlynis, j'ai toujours aimé me promener en forêt

- Euh oui dit Gimli, au moins elle ne ressemble pas à Fangorn

- Fangorn est une forêt remplie d'histoires, elle est magique

- Ah tu parles comme Legolas, c'est ton côté elfe qui ressort

- Oui on peut croire, mais en parlant de Legolas on ne le voit pas beaucoup

- Je sais mais il a toujours été solitaire

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que je le connais, il est plutôt joyeux, il aime la vie

- Cela fait alors longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas revu

- Oui en effet, dit-elle en baissant la tête

- Oh je suis désolé Arlynis

- Non Gimli il ne faut pas, c'est vrai qu'on change tous avec le temps

- Il tient beaucoup à toi

Soudain ils ont entendu un bruit dans la forêt derrière les buissons, Arlynis a alors fait signe à Gimli pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit et ils se dirigeaient lentement vers l'endroit d'où le bruit provenait

- Es tu sure que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller ? demanda Gimli

- Oh voyons Gimli tu es un grand guerrier et je sais me battre on ne risque rien

- Oh tu as raison dit il fier, je suis un grand guerrier

Ils continuaient à avancer et se sont cachés derrière un buisson, ils ont alors regardé qui pouvait se trouver là et ils ont été surpris de voir que Legolas était là à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc sur une cible fixe, Arlynis fit alors signe à Gimli de ne rien faire, il était dos à eux, elle a alors pris une flèche dans son dos et pris son arc elle a tiré une flèche en plein milieu de la cible coupant celle de Legolas en deux, celui-ci s'est alors retourné surpris quand il a aperçu ses deux amis assez fier d'eux

- Tu n'as pas perdu la main à ce que je vois dit Legolas

Elle sourit alors de fierté

- Elle est douée cette petite dit Gimli le regard admiratif

- J'ai eu un excellent professeur, répondit-elle en regardant Legolas

- Ah bon parce que c'est lui qui t'a appris ? demanda Gimli

- Oui ça fait très longtemps dit elle

- Moi il a toujours essayé de m'apprendre et je n'y arrive pas, je ne crois pas que c'est parce qu'il est un bon professeur dit Gimli ce qui fit rire tout le monde

- Evidemment tu n'as jamais eu envie d'apprendre dit Legolas

- Parce que la hache est une arme plus virile répondit Gimli

- Oh oui le corps à corps c'est plus tactile dit Arlynis

- Peut être mais quand c'est avec des orcs on s'en passe dit Legolas en souriant

- Peut être bien mais je préfère la hache grogna Gimli, eh bien nous continuons notre promenade ?

- Oui, tu viens avec nous ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Legolas

- Je ne sais pas trop, je m'entraînais…

- Aller, tu ne vas pas te faire prier ! dit Arlynis

- D'accord je pourrais finir plus tard

- Et puis la guerre est finie, tu pourrais raccrocher ton arc dit Gimli

Ils sont alors partis en promenade, une fois celle ci terminée ils sont rentrés au château et se sont dispersés pour ruer à leurs occupations, le soir Legolas se trouvait seul dans les jardins assis appuyer sur un arbre à contempler les étoiles, Arlynis s'avançait doucement vers lui, grâce à son ouie elfique il l'a entendu arriver de loin, à peine arrivée derrière lui alors qu'elle hésitait, il lui dit :

- Pourquoi tu hésites ?

- Je n'hésite pas, dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui, seulement je ne voulais pas te déranger

- Tu ne me déranges pas

- Ecoute Legolas, il faut que je te parle, j'ai trop tardé à le faire

- Tu n'as rien à m'expliquer si c'est cela, tu ne me dois rien, et cette discussion nous l'avons déjà eu

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu es partie ? je le sais déjà c'est un fait et on ne peut rien changer

- Je vois, alors mes explications ne serviront à rien

- Ces explications Arlynis, tu aurais dû me les donner avant de partir, le semblant d'explications que tu as pu me donner n'ont pas aider

- Je… (interrompu par Legolas)

- Non Arlynis, tu es partie c'est un fait, tu m'as quitté sans te retourner et tu reviens et tu voudrais que tout soit comme avant

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si agressif, si tu me laissais le loisir au moins de me justifier

- Je ne suis pas agressif, tu t'es déjà justifié rappelle toi, ça ne marchera jamais, tu (moment de silence) tu m'as brisé le cœur, tu me disais que tu m'aimais…

- Mais je t'aimais et (moment de silence) je t'aime toujours mais je n'avais pas le choix...

- Et tu ne l'as toujours pas Arlynis si j'en crois tout ce que nous nous sommes dit il y a bien longtemps

- Ne ressens-tu donc rien pour moi ?

- Les saisons passent, et tout change, les sentiments aussi

Il se lève alors et part en direction du château laissant Arlynis seule avec son chagrin, ses mains sur son visage, elle tente de dissimuler les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues et reste une grande partie de la nuit dehors ne sachant contenir sa peine.

_**Le lendemain**_

Toute la ville était en ébullition, Arlynis quant à elle dormait encore car elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil elle n'a pas arrêté de ressasser la conversation qu'elle a eu avec Legolas la veille, elle s'est levée et quand elle est arrivée dans la grande salle, elle aperçu Aragorn et Arwen et sauta dans leurs bras, ils étaient en compagnie de Legolas, Gimli, Faramir et Eowyn, elle salua tout le monde.

- Comme je suis contente de vous revoir, dit-elle

- Oh moi aussi petite sœur, répondis Aragorn

- Alors ce voyage était agréable ? demanda Arlynis

- Oui très agréable, répondit Arwen

- Et vous tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Aragorn

- Merveilleusement bien, répondit Gimli

- Oui nous avons passé de très bonnes journées, répondit Eowyn, et puis j'ai pu profiter d'Arlynis, on a rattrapé le temps perdu

- J'en suis heureux, dit Aragorn puis se tournant vers Faramir, quelles nouvelles du royaume ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, répondit Faramir

- Bien allons dans le bureau, dit Aragorn

Ils se sont alors tous deux dirigés vers le bureau, Eowyn s'est excusée et est retournée à ses activités, Legolas et Gimli sont partis de leur côté tandis que Arlynis et Arwen sont partis dans la chambre de cette dernière.

_**Legolas et Gimli**_

- Legolas, je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais as-tu parlé avec Arlynis ?

- Avec Arlynis ? Oui rapidement hier soir nous avons discuté

- Et alors ?

- Tu es trop curieux Gimli

- Peut être mais je m'inquiète aussi pour un ami

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi, je vais très bien

- Très bien, je vois que tu ne veux pas me parler

- Gimli arrête de geindre, ce n'est pas que je refuse de parler mais on ne s'est rien dit de très important

- Lui as-tu dit de ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?

- Ce que je ressens n'est pas important

- Comment ça?

Legolas n'a pas voulu répondre à la question de son ami et a continué son chemin, Gimli est resté en retrait pour râler puis a rejoint Legolas.

_**Arlynis et Arwen**_

- Alors on ne vous a pas trop manqué ? demanda Arwen

- Manqué ? Non pas vraiment, (moment de silence), bien sur que oui, et ce voyage de noce ?

- Très agréable

- A ce point là ? demanda Arlynis pleine de sous entendus

- Bien passons à autre chose (gênée), qu'as tu fais ?

- Je me suis souvent promené avec Gimli, il est grognon mais adorable, puis j'ai pu voir Eowyn et mieux connaître Faramir, dit Arlynis

- Je vois, tu as parlé avec Legolas ?

- Vous êtes tous obsédés par cette histoire, s'exclama Arlynis

- Excuse moi, dit Arwen, je ne voulais pas te brusquer

- Non c'est moi, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je me sens si impuissante

Soudain Arwen s'aperçu de la gêne d'Arlynis et de son hésitation

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Arwen

- Si tout va bien, nous avons rapidement parlé hier, j'ai voulu tout lui expliquer et lui ne voulait rien entendre

- Cela peut être compréhensible

- Bien sur, tu sais durant tout ce temps je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à lui, de l'aimer comme au premier jour, mais il y a des choses qui ne changent pas

- Comme son statut

- Oui parfaitement mais ce n'est pas tout, tu sais tout ce qui a pu se passer

Arwen hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation

- Et je l'aime toujours malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer

- Lui aussi tu peux en être certaine

- Non je crois qu'il a réussi à m'oublier et c'est mieux pour lui

- Arlynis…

- Non Arwen, si on a survécu à cette guerre, je peux survivre à ça, j'aimerais que l'on en parle plus

- Comme tu voudras

Le soir, ils se sont tous retrouvés dans la grande salle pour souper mis à part Arlynis qui est partie se promener dans les bois, les autres dégustaient des mets délicieux

- Où est Arlynis ? demanda Aragorn

- Elle est partie se promener, elle n'avait pas très faim, répondit Arwen

- Il s'est passé quelquechose? demanda Aragorn

- Non, répondit sa femme, mais tu connais ta soeur, elle aime la solitude

Pendant ce temps Arlynis marchait calmement dans la forêt, elle admirait le reflet des étoiles et de la lune dans la rivière, elle rêvassait quand tout à coup elle ressentit une présence derrière et se retourna brutalement quand elle a été frappé à la tête…

Soudain dans la grande salle du château du Gondor, Legolas a eu un sursaut…

- Que se passe t-il Legolas ? demanda Gimli

- Je ne sais pas trop j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange

- Comment ça ? demanda Aragorn

- Comme un poids dans l'estomac, c'est Arlynis, elle a des problèmes

- Quoi ? s'exclama Arwen

- Vite il faut y aller, s'écria Legolas

Aragorn, Gimli, Faramir et Legolas sont partis à cheval en direction de la forêt pour tenter de retrouver Arlynis…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pegases : **Eh voilà la suite que tu demandais tant, j'en profite pour écrire je suis en vacances, j'espère que ça te plaira

**Moon light of dreams :** Eh voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira beaucoup, merci pour tes conseils bonne lecture

**Chapitre 6**

Les quatre cavaliers galopaient sur leur monture sans savoir exactement où ils devaient se diriger, ils ont alors pris direction de la forêt sachant qu'Arlynis adorait cet endroit et en particulier la nuit car les reflets et les ombres n'avaient d'égal à cet période de la journée. Ils ont rué dans tous les coins de la forêt, ils sont allés dans les endroits préférés d'Arlynis, ceux qu'elle a pu arpenter avec son frère et qu'elle a fait découvrir à Gimli pendant qu'Aragorn et Arwen étaient en voyage de noce à Imladris. Mais ils ne la trouvaient pas.

- Où peut-elle bien être ? s'écria Aragorn, on ne disparaît pas comme ça, si elle avait du couvrir une longue distance on l'aurait sans doute rattrapé

- A moins qu'ils aient des chevaux, dit Faramir

- Oui mais qui ? demanda Gimli, peut être qu'elle est tout simplement retournée au château

- Non c'est impossible on l'aurait croisé sur le chemin ou du moins on aurait senti sa présence, dit Legolas

- Gimli a peut être raison, dit Faramir

- Non je l'ai sentie, il lui ai arrivé quelque chose faites moi confiance

- On te suit, dit Aragorn

Ils se sont alors remis en route, ils ont recherché Arlynis et plus ils cherchaient plus ils s'éloignaient de Minas Tirith.

Au même moment dans une grotte éloignée de toute vie, se trouvait une troupe d'orcs qui se chahutaient ils étaient en train de manger pendant ce temps dans un endroit recalé loin de tout dans ce lieu humide se trouvait Arlynis allongée sur le sol inconsciente, ses mains étaient attachée dans son dos, c'est alors que ses doigts se mirent à bouger, et elle ouvre doucement ses yeux, elle se réveille lentement, elle pousse un petit gémissement signe de son coup qu'elle a reçu auparavant sur la tête, elle se redresse alors et découvre qu'elle a les mains attachées derrière le dos, elle ferme alors les yeux et prononce une phrase en elfique, ses lianes se desserrent automatiquement, elle masse alors ses poignets pour atténuer la douleur des liens sur ses mains. Elle a entendu que deux orcs se dirigeaient vers elle, elle a alors fait semblant d'être toujours inconsciente, ils sont alors entrés et l'ont vu toujours inconsciente, alors ils se sont mis à discuter, Arlynis écoutait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire

- Elle est encore inconsciente, dit l'un des orcs, les humains sont si faibles

- Réveiller, elle a intérêt à connaître les réponses à nos questions

- Une fois le joyaux trouvé le mal pourra enfin régner, nous aurons notre revanche

- Oui l'âge des orcs sera arrivé et tous les hommes mourront

Ils sont alors partis laissant Arlynis faisant toujours semblant d'être inconsciente, une fois les orcs partis elle s'est relevée

Le joyaux, pensa t-elle, mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Pourquoi ils le veulent ? Sauron ?

Elle entend alors soudain que l'on s'avance vers elle, l'un des orcs dit

- Tu voulais nous tromper ?

- Vous êtes moins idiots que vous en avez l'air, répondit Arlynis

- On va aller voir le maître.

Ils l'ont alors emmenés…

La nuit est tombée sur la terre du milieu, les compagnons d'Arlynis sont toujours à sa recherche mais ils sont en train d'aménager un campement pour la nuit

- Bien nous partirons à l'aube,dit Aragorn

- Nous devrions continuer,dit Legolas

- Cela me déplait autant que toi mais nous ne verrons rien par cette nuit noire,répond Aragorn

- Moi oui je peux, alors je vais continuer

- Non c'est trop risqué, tu peux être un elfe mais tu as besoin d'un minimum de repos

- Je me reposerais quand on l'aura retrouvé, s'exclama Legolas

- Ecoute tu ne l'aideras pas si tu ne te reposes pas, tenta de lui dire Aragorn

- Ce n'est pas en restant là que l'on va la sauver, s'exclama Legolas

- Je sais mais il faut se nourrir et se reposer, fais moi confiance on va la retrouver, ne pars pas seul

- Je ne peux pas supporter de la savoir en danger

- Moi non plus mais nous devons agir en conséquence

- Je m'en veux

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas ta faute

- Bien sur que si, tu ne comprends donc pas, elle est partie parce que nous avons eu une discussion un peu...

- Et elle a cru tout ce que tu as pu lui dire? Je le crois pas, tu es le pire menteur que j'ai jamais vu

- Arrête ça n'a rien de drôle dans cette situation

- Oh si, si je pense que tu lui as dis ce que je pense, tu me suis jusque là? C'est comme dire que tu es un nain, c'est ridicule.

- J'aurais choisi une autre comparaison, maugréa l'elfe

- Je sais alors mange et dors, demain on la retrouve, affirma Aragorn bien que son regard était effrayé

Faramir et Gimli sont alors revenu avec de quoi faire un feu, ils ont soupé et ont entendu un bruit qui se dirigeait vers eux, ils ont alors vu Arwen sur son cheval

- Mais que fais-tu là ? demanda Aragorn

- Je ne pouvais pas supporter d'attendre

- Arwen…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais je reste, elle compte autant pour moi que toi

Ils se sont alors couchés et on reprit la route à l'aube pour la retrouver.

Dans la grotte les orcs ont emmenées Arlynis à leur chef, ils l'ont assise sur une chaise brusquement, elle s'adresse à l'un deux

- Je préférerais rester debout

L'orc en entendant Arlynis s'est mis à grogner

- D'accord je voulais pas vous vexer

- Où est le joyaux ? demanda leur chef

- Désolé les gars j'ai pas mis mes bijoux ce soir, mais je tiens à vous dire que votre hospitalité laisse à désirer c'est vrai…

Elle a été interrompue par un orc qui lui a donné une gifle.

- ça c'est douloureux

- Où est le joyau ?

- Si je savais de quoi vous parlez je serais ravie de vous aider mais là c'est assez vague comme description à quoi ça ressemble ?

Les orcs se sont alors tous regardés de façon interrogative

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas à quoi ça ressemble, vous cherchez quelque chose et vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? dit Arlynis

- Le maître le veut

- Votre maître ? Et qui est-ce ?

- Peu importe, donne nous ce qu'on veut et ta mort sera rapide

- C'est très charitable mais j'ai un autre plan

Elle s'est alors levé et a mis k.o plusieurs d'entre eux et voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à leur venir tous à bout elle s'est enfuie dans la forêt et s'est caché derrière des buissons en attendant que tous les orcs sortent de la grotte pour aller à sa recherche, une fois tous partie elle est retournée dans la grotte, il restait deux orcs pour monter la garde, elle a alors attaqué le premier et l'a tué en lui brisant les cervicales, elle a pris son arme et a tranchée la tête de l'autre orc. Elle est alors repartie dans la forêt mais son coup à la tête lui faisait toujours mal et elle avait du mal à se concentrer, mais elle avançait tout de même…

Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir, Gimli et Arwen se sont alors séparés, Aragorn et Arwen sont partis vers le nord, Faramir vers l'est, Gimli vers l'ouest et Legolas a pris la route vers le nord. Chacun d'entre eux avait rencontré des orcs en chemin et les avait massacré car dispersés leur effectif était très faible donc ils n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à en venir à bout mais il restait encore quelques orcs qui poursuivaient Arlynis qui tentait vainement de s'échapper mais ces facultés n'étaient pas à leur maximum, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à continuer sa route mais elle n'a jamais laissé tomber, elle n'avait rien manger, ni bu, ni dormi, elle sentait que ses forces l'abandonnaient mais pour rien au monde elle ne voulait se laisser prendre par une troupe d'orcs, tout à coup malgré ses grandes facultés elfiques, elle trébucha sur une branche qui était dissimulée sous les verdures, elle est tombée c'est à ce moment précis que Legolas sentie sa présence, il a continué à se battre avec un orc qui lui résistait mais sa volonté était tel qu'il l'a tué sur le coup, il remonta alors en selle et se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait Arlynis, elle qui venait de se relever s'est trouvé face à trois orcs, elle les a alors combattu du mieux qu'elle pouvait elle a réussi à en mettre deux hors service mais quand elle s'est retournée, elle s'est alors trouvée nez à nez avec un orc qui s'apprêtait le bras levé son arme à la main à la tuer, il allait porter son coup fatal quand une flèche vint transpercer l'orc entre les deux yeux, Arlynis alors étonnée se retourna tout à coup et vit Legolas arriver sur son cheval,il est alors descendu de son cheval et a pris Arlynis dans ses bras

- Je suis soulagé, murmura t-il

- Oui moi aussi

- Viens allons y

Ils sont alors montés tous les deux à cheval, elle était devant lui, il tenait les rennes du cheval, elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou et son cœur battre tout contre elle, ses bras l'entouraient, elle ne rêvait plus que d'une chose se laisser aller à se poser tout contre lui car elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, elle retrouvait enfin ce qu'elle perdu durant tout ce temps, cette sécurité et ce bien être quand elle était tout près de lui. Ils ont alors rejoint les autres, tous furent heureux de voir qu'Arlynis était en bonne santé, son frère ne put contenir sa joie, ils sont ainsi rentrés à Minas Tirith.

_**Le lendemain dans la grande salle**_

Arlynis rentre dans la pièce tout le monde était déjà là mis à part Faramir et Eowyn qui sont partis tôt le matin au Rohan pour rendre visite à Eomer

- Bien dormi ? demanda Arwen

- Comme un loire, rien ne vaut une bon coup sur la tête pour sombrer dans un prochain sommeil répondit Arlynis

- Tu sais que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, dit Aragor

- Oui petit cadeau de mariage, rien de mieux qu'une bonne chasse, dit-elle dans un rictus en se massant la tête

- Oui mais c'est tellement exaltant de repartir à la chasse, dit Gimli

- Alors je suis ravie de t'avoir rendue service, dit Arlynis amusée, mais comment vous avez su ? je veux dire je suis partie me promener mais je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu arriver aussi vite

- Il faut le demander à Legolas, dit Arwen en tournant la tête vers ce dernier

- Comment ça? demanda Arlynis en se tournant vers lui

- Oh je ne sais pas trop, dit-il gêné, c'était une sorte de vision

- Moi je dirais plus un point dans l'estomac, ajouta Gimli

- Quoi que ce soit je vous suis très reconnaissante, j'étais désarmée et je suis pas sure que j'aurais tenue longtemps surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas d'humeur taquine.

- D'humeur taquine? comment ça? demanda Arwen

- ça n'a aucune importance, répondit Arlynis

- Elle aime bien faire de l'humour quand elle se bat, dit Legolas en regardant l'interessé

- ça les destabilise, répondit Arlynis

- Oui bien sûr, dit Legolas en souriant

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je les ai entendu parler d'une chose très bizarre, dit Arlynis pour changer de conversation

- De quoi parlaient-ils ? demanda Gimli

- Ils m'ont demandé où se trouvait le joyaux, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça peut être

- Le joyaux ? demanda Aragorn

- Oui ils disaient qu'ils le cherchaient mais pire que leur maître le voulait, imaginons que tous les orques se regroupent et que ce joyaux soit une arme puissante, on risque d'avoir un problème

- Et pas des moindres, ajouta Legolas

- Ce joyaux, il se pourrait que ce soit l'anneau ? demanda Gimli

- Non, dit Legolas, l'anneau a été détruit il doit s'agir d'autre chose

- Dans tous les cas, dit Aragorn, il nous faudra rester prudent

- Je suis bien d'accord, dit Arlynis

_**Le soir dans les jardins**_

Arlynis était paisiblement assise, elle réfléchissait à tous les évènements qui venaient de se passer quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle

- Cette fois c'est toi qui hésites, dit-elle

Legolas s'est avancé vers elle, et s'est assis à ses côtés, puis il l'a regardé

- Aucune hésitation, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

- Je vois ça, merci tu m'as sauvé la vie

- Non je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire

- Tu crois, mis à part le fait que si tu n'avais pas ressenti que j'étais en danger, que tu as tué l'orque qui était sur le point de me tuer, non c'est vrai tu n'as rien fait d'extraordinaire

- Tu nous a fait un belle frayeur.

- Oh tu me connais, j'adore pimenter la vie, dit Arlynis

- Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit pour les taquiner? demanda Legolas

- Que leur hospitalité laissait à désirer, dit Arlynis, ce qui était la vérité entre nous

- Tu t'améliores, le dernier tu lui as dit mot pour mot, " on pourrait aller prendre une douche avant de se battre"

- Ok l'humour et les réparties ça n'a jamais été mon fort mais moi ça me détend

- Je vais repartir pour Mirkwood, il y a des problèmes avec les orcs là bas, Aragorn, Arwen et Gimli m'accompagnent, et je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de revoir tout le monde, ou plutôt ça leur ferait sûrement plaisir à eux, tu leur a manqué

- Ce serait fantastique, j'aurais dû y aller plus tôt, Thranduil doit m'en vouloir

- Cela m'étonnerait, ou bien s'il est en colère il suffit de lui faire les yeux de chiens battus auquel il ne peut résister

Legolas avait l'air hésitant.

- Je suis désolé

- Pourquoi ? Il n'y a aucune raison au contraire

- Je me sens coupable, c'est ma faute si tu es partie dans les bois

- Non pourquoi tu dis ça?

- On a eu cette discussion et…

- Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas ta faute, notre conversation n'a pas fait que les orques soient venus pour m'assommer

- Je ne le pensais pas …

- Non mais tu as raison les saisons passent


	7. Chapitre 7

**Réponse aux reviews**

Salut tout le monde désolé pour le retard qu'a pris ce chapitre mais les vacances, je sors, je sors et je dors mais c'est fini, par contre les partiels arrivent alors peut être aurais-je un peu de retard mais l'histoire est loin d'être fini…

Moon light of dreams : Encore merci, la suite est là j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Pegases : La suite est là, merci pour les encouragements

Sarou : merci beaucoup

Grand pas : Merci à toi

Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira, continuez à reviewer svp, cela m'encourage et me fait vraiment plaisir, entre nous ce sont les premières reviews qui m'ont donné envie de continuer… Bonne lecture

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, ils se sont tous mis en route pour Mirkwood, il leur faudrait trois jours à cheval pour atteindre la forêt noire, Arlynis était toute excitée de retourner là-bas et de revoir les gens qui lui étaient si chers, Arwen le remarque immédiatement

- Tu m'as l'air bien heureuse aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle

- Eh bien cela va faire 2 ans que je ne les ai pas vus et j'ai tellement hâte, il y a tous les gens que j'aiment, ceux qui m'ont élevés, mes amis, mes frères, mes sœurs, je n'ai qu'une envie, arriver le plus vite possible, dit -elle en sautant presque sur sa selle

- Il te faudra patienter trois jours, et arrêter de te tortiller de cette façon ou tu risques de tomber de cheval, dit Arwen en rigolant

- Je sais mais quel bonheur de retourner là bas

- Je te comprends, répondit Arwen

- Et pourtant je suis inquiète à cause de cette histoire de joyaux je n'y comprends rien et je me sens impuissante, je déteste ça

- On ne peut pas tout maîtriser dans la vie

- Peut être mais j'aimerai bien savoir de quoi il en retourne, je n'y peux rien je peux me moquer de tout mais quand je suis angoissée...

- Nous le saurons assez tôt, dit Aragorn qui était venu les rejoindre

- Je préfèrerais en être sure très vite, je n'aime pas rester dans l'attente, dit Arlynis

- Tu es trop impatiente, dit Aragorn

- Moi? demanda Arlynis en feignant d'être choquée

- Oui toi, tu ne sais pas attendre, dit Aragorn

- Bien sûr que si, répondit Arlynis

- Tu es si jeune encore, dit Aragorn qui rit sous cape

- Ne l'écoutes pas Arlynis, dit Arwen, tu es bien plus mature que lui à certains moments

- Quoi? s'exclama Aragorn

- Justice est faites! cria Arlynis en levant ses poings en l'air

- Arwen comment oses tu dire ça? demanda Aragorn ne pouvant dissimuler son rire

- Vous êtes aussi gamins l'un que l'autre quand vous vous chamaillez, renchérit Legolas

- Oui parce que frôler les 3000 ans et continuer à entrer en douce dans la chambre de ses frères pour qu'ils se réveillent le visage recouvert de peinture ou encore faire tourner en bourrique la pauvre nanny Nielsy est un grand signe de maturité, répondit Arlynis en souriant

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'en méler mon pauvre ami, dit Aragorn en rigolant

- Quoi Legolas, vous faites ça? demanda Gimli

- Ce qu'elle omit de dire c'est qu'elle est souvent complice de ce genre de choses et pire c'est elle qui en a l'idée, répondit Legolas

- Oui parce que une pauvre jeune fille à moitié elfe et à moitié humaine d'à peine 70 ans est capable de manipuler un elfe de 3000 ans, dit Arlynis en regardant le ciel d'un regard désolé.

- Elle est machiavélique murmura Legolas à Gimli

- Eh je t'ai entendu, s'exclama Arlynis

- Arlynis je veux que vous me racontiez tout, dit Gimli

- Aucun problème Gimli, répondit Arlynis en souriant, vous aurez de quoi avoir vengeance.

- Bien la prochaine fois je ne m'en melerais pas, dit Legolas

- Et attends que tes frères soient avec nous, dit Arlynis

- Je suis définitivement mort, se désola Legolas

-Pourquoi tu soupires? demande Aragorn à sa soeur

- Désolée mais c'est cette histoire de joyaux qui...

- Tu y penses encore? demanda Arwen

- Aucune diversion ne peut m'empêcher d'y penser, répondit Arlynis

- Je pensais avoir réussi, dit Arwen

- Quand même, quelque chose se prépare et je voudrais savoir quoi

- Une bataille, s'exclama Gimli, ah j'adore ça, je suis prêt à me battre quand vous voudrez

- Et après on ose dire que je suis impatiente, dit Arlynis

Legolas leur montrait un endroit isolé, caché par des arbres pour qu'ils puissent camper cette nuit

- Ce sera idéal, dit-il nous serons à l'abri

Il ont alors installé le campement et ont dîné auprès d'un feu, ils ont fait de même le soir suivant, ils devaient arriver le lendemain midi aux portes de Mirkwood mais la veille de leur arrivée Legolas n'arrivait pas à dormir, il a été rejoint par Aragorn

- Nous arrivons demain en fin de matinée, dit-il

- Oui j'espère que les problèmes seront arrangés

- S'il était arrivé quelque chose nous aurions été prévenu, répondit Aragorn

- Certainement, mais je serais rassuré quand je le verrais de mes propres yeux

- Je me trompe si je te dis qu'il n'y a pas que cela qui te trouble

- Non en effet, j'ai l'impression qu'en retournant là bas je retourne dans le monde réel

- Le monde réel est partout autour de nous, mais on ne maîtrise pas toujours tout

- Oui je sais, mais il faut choisir le bon moment

- Tu ne crois pas que le bon moment est venu

- Peut être mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment

- Je te fais confiance

Ils se sont tous retrouvés autour du feu pour souper

- Eh bien, dit Arwen, il va falloir penser à se reposer pour être en forme demain

- Se reposer ? demande Arlynis, nous devrions partir de suite

- Dans le noir, en pleine forêt, s'exclama Gimli

- Est ce que tu aurais peur Gimli, demande Arlynis

- Peur ? Moi ? Les nains n'ont peur de rien mais non nous ne craignons rien ni personne

- Très bien on fait comme si je n'avais rien dit, dit Arlynis

- Je sais à quel point tu es pressée mais partir en pleine nuit n'est pas la meilleure solution, dit Aragorn

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, confie Arlynis

- Un danger ? demande Arwen

- Je ne sais pas, c'est lointain et si proche à la fois, dit Arlynis

- Legolas, dit Aragorn, tu le ressens aussi

- Oui mais le danger est très loin, il ne viendra pas à nous

- Tu sentais un danger et tu ne nous l'aurais pas dit, grogna Gimli

- Pourquoi ce danger n'a aucun rapport avec le présent

- Le futur ? demande Aragorn

- Je ne sais pas mais pour l'instant nous sommes en sécurité, répondit l'elfe

Sur ce tout le monde est allé se coucher, ils sont repris la route à l'aube et comme prévu au moment où le soleil est le plus haut dans le ciel, ils sont arrivés aux portes de Mirkwood, le royaume est entouré d'une forêt immense à s'y perdre, la douceur de l'air est pur dans cette région et la sagesse des anciens demeure en ces terres, les portes du royaume sont tout simplement somptueuses, de bois travaillé pour raconter l'histoire à travers 20 mètres de bois, elles étaient hautes d'au moins 30 mètres, même Gimli est resté béa d'admiration face à ce monument, les portes se sont ouvertes, ils sont alors passés, Arlynis a rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête, ils ont avancés à travers le royaume, beaucoup de personnes se sont précipitées pour souhaiter la bienvenue au prince héritier de la couronne, après un long moment ils sont arrivés devant le château et beaucoup de personnes sont venus souhaiter la bienvenue aux cavaliers, ils sont alors rentrés dans le château le grand hall était vide.

- Ton père n'est pas ici ? demande Gimli

-Oui il est là, il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Legolas

Soudain un homme grand et charmant se dirige vers eux en courant, il prend Legolas dans ses bras et voit Arlynis, il pousse alors Legolas et prend Arlynis dans ses bras en la faisant tourner, ils avaient l'air de se connaître et avaient tous deux l'air très heureux de se revoir

- Cela fait trop longtemps jeune beauté, tu es plus belle de jour en jour, dit-il

- Merci comme je suis contente de te voir dit Arlynis en le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras un immense sourire sur les lèvres

Ce jeune homme a salué tout le monde

- Qui êtes vous ? demande Gimli

- Gimli, c'est le frère de Legolas, dit Arlynis

- Oui Lenialis c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme maître nain, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous

Legolas et Arlynis sont allés voir Thranduil, les autres sont allés se reposer dans leurs appartements après être allés saluer le roi. Arlynis a sauté dans les bras de Thranduil

- Ma petite fille comme je suis heureux, ça fait trop longtemps, dit Thranduil

- Je suis désolée j'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, j'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles

- Bien sûr que non ne t'inquiète pas

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle

Il prend alors Legolas dans ses bras

- Mon fils, tes séjours en ces lieux se font de plus en plus courts

- Oui Ada, Mirkwood me manque mais il y a beaucoup de choses à faire en terre du milieu

- Eh bien cela me fait plaisir de vous avoir enfin tous les deux ici mes enfants, demain nous fêterons l'évènement, car je suppose que ce soir vous préférez vous reposer

- Oui retrouver ma chambre, dormir dans un bon lit et des draps propres c'est mon rêve, dit Arlynis

- Je vais devoir renforcer la sécurité du royaume, tu t'épanouies de jour en jour, dit Thranduil

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir, dit Arlynis

- Je vais me répeter et paraitre cénile, mais vous avoir tous les deux ici c'est formidable.

Arlynis et Legolas sont restés un moment avec Thranduil, ils ont rattrapé le temps perdu pourtant Legolas semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'Arlynis pourtant on pouvait ressentir que cela lui faisait mal de se sentir si proche d'elle, Arlynis après un moment a décidé de partir se promener, Legolas et son père sont restés seuls.

- Tu m'as l'air préoccupé Legolas, dit Thranduil

- Il y a des perturbations qui viennent à nous

- Ces perturbations ne sont-elles pas le reflet de ton cœur ?

- Quelque chose se prépare père, mon cœur n'en est pas la cause

- Puisses-tu avoir raison mon fils

Dans la forêt Arlynis se promène avec Arwen, Aragorn et Gimli ont rejoint Legolas et Thranduil pour discuter de la sécurité de Mirkwood, les deux jeunes femmes marchent dans les splendeurs de la forêt noire, si belle et si mystérieuse, elles arrivent dans un endroit magnifique, un lac surplombé d'un rocher dissimulant une grotte par une petite cascade, les alentours du lac étaient tout aussi majestueux, l'herbe et le rocher se confondent l'un et l'autre

- C'est magnifique Arlynis, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, dit Arwen

- Peu de personnes le connaissent, pour certains il est bien trop éloigné pour d'autres il est trop précieux, j'ai passé toute mon enfance et bien plus ici

- Cet endroit a l'air de te rappeler des souvenirs

- C'est vrai mais cela n'a pas d'importance

- Dis moi le, rien de tout ce que tu pourras dire ne peut ne pas être important

- Non c'est enfantin

- Quoi ?

- Tu es bien curieuse je trouve

- Je suis une femme mariée et heureuse, mais j'adore entendre les petites histoires de coeur

- Oh regardez moi cette princesse elfique qui demande charité pour entendre des petites histoires de coeur

- Que veux tu je suis une incorrigible romantique

- Cet endroit est mon endroit préféré à Mirkwood, je venais tout le temps ici pour me ressourcer, quand je broyais du noir, à tout moment, et un jour il est devenu l'endroit où je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse pour la première fois

- Comment ça, je veux savoir

- Tu es bien trop curieuse Arwen, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça

- Tu sais le temps des premiers amours pour moi est loin bien que je sois la plus heureuse du monde tous ces petits frissons c'était très agréable

- Oui je peux comprendre (moment de silence) ; nous nous sommes embrassée ici pour la première fois Legolas et moi, je savais que je l'aimais mais il a suffit qu'il m'embrasse pour que je sache que je l'aimerai toute ma vie.

- Cela se passe souvent de cette manière, tout s'arrangera

- Non tout est terminé, il n'y a rien à ajouter, c'est moi qui l'ait quitté

Soudain Arlynis sentie la présence d'une menace dans les alentours, elle sort alors son épée et fait signe à Arwen de se reculer ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, c'est alors qu'un orc surgit d'un buisson, il court vers Arlynis et tente de la frapper avec son arme, elle arrive à l'éviter en se faisant rouler à terre et dans son dos lui plante son épée, L'orc tombe mort au sol.

- Où sont les autres ? demande Arwen

- Il n'y en a pas d'autres, cette orc n'était qu'un éclaireur, il faut retourner au château et les prévenir

- Ils cherchent forcement quelque chose, dit Arwen

- Le joyaux, si je l'avais entre les mains je le détruirais

- Pressons nous avant que les autres arrivent

- Ils sont loin, hors des frontières, ils ne pourront pas les passer nous avons du temps

Après une longue course, les jeunes femmes entrent dans la salle du royaume où tous se trouvent y compris Lenialis et un autre jeune homme qui les a salué

- Thrialis je suis contente de te voir, dit Arlynis

- Moi aussi tu es superbe

- Merci mais…

- Legolas, dit Gimli, vous avez combien de frères ?

- Deux Gimli, répond Legolas

- Très bien, interrompt Arlynis, tout ça est très bien mais nous avons un problème

- Lequel ? demande Aragorn

- Un orc nous a attaqué dans la forêt, il était seul un éclaireur il venait probablement voir la défense du royaume, dit Arlynis

- Où vous a t-il attaqué ? demande Legolas

- Au lac, dit Arwen

- Le ciel en soit remercié vous n'avez rien, dit Thranduil

- Que s'est-il passé ? demande Lenialis

- Je l'ai dégommé, dit Arlynis, qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, dit Thrialis, ça c'est ma petite soeur

- Mais enfin, ils n'ont rien d'autres à faire ces orcs, pourquoi ils ne vont pas pourrir au Mordor, s'exclame Gimli

- Parce qu'ils préparent quelque chose, dit Aragorn

- Ou plutôt ils cherchent quelque chose, ajoute Legolas

- Le joyaux, dit Arlynis

- Le joyaux ? demande Thranduil troublé (son visage en disait long, il savait quelque chose mais se sentait désemparé)

- Il ne doivent pas l'obtenir, dit une voix lointaine (quand soudain l'ombre devint un silhouette et la silhouette une personne)

- Gandalf !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Tous ont été surpris par l'arrivée de Gandalf, il était revenu de la Comté mais après son séjour en ces lieux il devait retourner en terres immortelles, ils ont discuté une bonne partie de la nuit et sont tous allés se coucher pour être en forme car ils ont décidé de tous se réunir le lendemain pour trouver une solution à ces attaques d'orcs. Arlynis était dans sa chambre, elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, le château sombrait dans le silence, ce château à mi-chemin entre le style moderne et la nature est un des plus beaux de la terre du milieu, Arlynis qui se trouvait dans l'aile où elle résidait étant enfant, le château est immense et chaque aile principale contrairement à celles pour les invités ne comporte qu'une chambre, elle s'est promenée dans les couloirs , elle pouvait sentir chaque présence dans les chambres, soudain elle s'arrête face à une porte, pose sa main dessus et repart mais elle décide de faire demi tour et frappe, personne ne répond alors elle rentre et ne voit personne pourtant elle sent une présence sur le balcon, elle s'avance dans le noir et entrevoit une silhouette derrière les rideaux fins, elle reste alors sur place quelques secondes et avance, Legolas se tenait accoudé au balcon, sans se retourner il sentit la présence d'Arlynis

- Tu hésites ? dit Legolas

-Si j'hésitais je ne serais pas rentrer, répond Arlynis, tu n'as pas sommeil ?

- Je dors très peu et toi après cette journée tu devrais être épuisée, dit-il en se retournant

Elle s'avance alors vers lui, en s'appuyant contre le balcon

- Je n'y arrive pas, je me pose trop de questions

- Sur le joyaux

- Entre autre chose oui, et plus je me pose des questions moins j'arrive à dormir, c'est fou, je retourne cette histoire dans ma tête encore et encore, et plus je cherche à cerner les différents élements et plus je m'embrouille

- Tu as toujours fonctionnée comme ça et je ne devrais pas m'étonner quand tu n'arrivais pas à dormir tu venais toujours me voir en pleine nuit

- Oui (gênée) on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes, cet endroit m'a manqué

- C'est un endroit dont on se languit vite, ils sont tous heureux de te voir

- Et toi ? Est ce que tu es heureux que je sois là?

- Bien sûr, écoute Arlynis, je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois là, que tu sois en vie...

- Mais pour l'instant tu ne veux pas me voir, je pensais pourtant...

- Que tout allait pour le mieux, pas vraiment...

- On a discuté, on a même ri ensemble

- C'est vrai, et tu sais que je tiendrais à toi toute ma vie

- Tout n'est pas ma faute

- C'est vrai, je le sais, mais tout ce que tu m'as dit ne fait pas vraiment le poids face à tout ce que tu n'as pas dit

- Je ne pouvais pas...

- La guerre est finie, qu'est ce que tu ne peux pas dire

- C'est déjà suffisament confus pour moi, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il faut... dit elle les larmes aux yeux

- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, Arlynis je suis dur avec toi par moment, je le sais, cette discussion que nous avons eu avant ton départ je l'ai comprise aussi, mais je ne peux pas être près de toi sans être avec toi

- Je...

- Depuis que tu es revenu tu veux que l'on discute, je sais ce que tu essaies de me dire, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, car cela remet en cause tout ce dont nous avons pu dire il y a 2 ans, et malheureusement les choses n'ont pas changé.

_Flash back_

_Arlynis se tenait près du lac, petit havre de paix, cet endroit était devenu le témoin de toute une histoire, il s'était passé tant de choses ici, elle se rappelait des ballades, des baignades, des rires, des baisers, des caresses, elle se surpris à laisser son regard vagabonder sur chaque parcelle de ce lieu magique, pourquoi devait-elle partir? Ne pas avoir le choix ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment d'impuissance face à des évènements sur lesquelles elle n'a pas le contrôle, ici c'était chez elle, elle avait grandi ici, sa référence c'était cet endroit, ce royaume avec son peuple, sa culture, ses légendes, ses traditions, elle avait ses amis ici, sa famille comment aurait-elle la force de quitter tout ça, sans s'en apercevoir des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur sa peau diaphane, mouillant au passage ses joues et ses lèvres, depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette missive, ses espoirs l'avaient quitté, c'était comme si cette lettre lui avait donné la réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait depuis si longtemps, mais faire face à la réalité était plus difficile que de s'enfermer dans un doux rêve dans lequel elle se laissait bercer jour après jour depuis qu'elle était revenue ici après avoir parcouru la terre du milieu auprès de son frère, seulement tout était devant ses yeux depuis longtemps, elle en était consciente mais refusait de se l'avouer, aujourd'hui tout ce qui la rendait heureuse allait disparaitre et son coeur lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait survivre à cette épreuve. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle était ici sans avoir bougé à admiré cet endroit qu'elle pensait voir pour la dernière et elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas venant derrière elle, elle savait déjà qui était là, elle le conaissait par coeur, le bruit de ses pas, son odeur, savoir qu'il était là tout près d'elle la rendait si triste, elle ne voulait pas devoir l'affronter quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et un baiser se déposer sur son cou, elle tentait tant bien que mal de cacher ce qu'elle ressentait, de forcer ses larmes à ne plus couler car elle ne voulait pas voir l'incompréhension et la tristesse sur son visage, elle aimait le voir rire, elle aimait voir le désir dans ses yeux mais elle en faisait déjà son deuil, elle savait que ces moments là étaient bel et bien terminés._

_- Cela fait des heures que tu es là mon ange, dit cette douce voix qu'elle reconnaitrait parmi tant d'autres_

_- Je ne me lasse pas de cet endroit, dit elle en posant ses mains sur celles de son amant_

_-S'il pouvait parler, il nous raconterait des histoires, dit-il un léger sourire taquin sur les lèvres_

_- Pas toutes correctes, répondit-elle dans un petit rire_

_- C'est vrai mais promis cela restera notre secret, dit-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur l'épaule de son amante, quelque chose ne va pas, qu'y a t-il? _

_Arlynis se retourna vers Legolas, les yeux encore embués de larmes, lui pris les mains et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres._

_-J'ai reçu une lettre hier_

_- J'espère que les nouvelles sont bonnes mais à voir les larmes dans tes yeux, je ne pense pas_

_- En effet_

_- C'est ton frère? _

_- Non mais..._

_- Tu m'inquiètes_

_- Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, dit-elle au bout du désespoir_

_- Viens en au fait Arlynis, dit-il de plus en plus inquiet_

_- Je dois partir demain, dit-elle en retirant ses mains de celles de Legolas_

_- Où ça? Combien de temps? demanda t-il incrédule_

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je crois que..._

_- Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose, dit-il plus comme une affirmation que comme une interrogation_

_- Une bonne chose? non, je pense que..._

_- Que c'est la solution pour ne pas affronter la réalité_

_- Au contraire, la réalité c'est en ce moment que je l'affronte en te parlant_

_- Tu essaies de me dire que ça ne fonctionnera jamais..._

_- Pour les raisons que tu connais, ça ne pourra jamais marcher_

_- Attends que je réfléchisse, tu te laisses influencer par ce que ces idiots ont dit l'autre jour_

_- Non je dis juste que... Ecoutes ils ont dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, je soupçonne même ton père d'y avoir pensé_

_- Il t'aime plus que tout, et jamais..._

_- Je sais mais tu sais que c'est la vérité, tu es le fils du roi Legolas, tu es l'aimé, l'héritier, s'il part un jour pour les terres immortelles ou s'il décide qu'il est temps pour toi de regner, tu devras monter sur le trône je sais que tu ne le veux pas mais si cela arrive tu n'auras pas le choix et je sais que tu le feras par devoir et je n'en attends pas moins de toi et tu ne peux pas avoir une relation avec une fille qui est à moitié elfe et à moitié humaine, je ne suis ni vraiment l'une ni vraiment l'autre, tu dois épouser une fille de ta race..._

_- Arlynis..._

_- Je ne suis pas la seule à le penser_

_- Tout le monde t'aime ici et tu te laisses influencer par une minorité stupide qui ne sait pas dépasser ses préjugés_

_- Je..._

_- Tu sais pourquoi ils agissent de cette façon avec toi, ils sont jaloux de toi, tu es plus doué qu'eux, tu as des aptitudes qu'eux même n'ont pas, tu es aimée de leur roi comme sa propre fille_

_- Cela n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui_

_- Alors tu as pris ta décision_

_- Cela fait des années que je vis parmis les elfes, je m'identifie complètement à eux_

_- Mais tu es..._

_- Legolas s'il te plait laisse moi terminer, aujourd'hui ce que je dois faire c'est me concentrer sur la partie humaine en moi, je descends d'une lignée dont il est difficile de supporter le fardeau, les héritiers d'Elendil doivent faire face à un pouvoir plus fort qu'eux, ce que je veux c'est montrer que l'on peut dépasser tout ça, c'est pour ça que je dois partir, on m'a fait une proposition qu'il m'est impossible de refuser_

_- Alors tu pars pour t'accomplir et de même tu me quittes_

_- Le monde est en train de changer, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de l'elfe, nos desseins sont sur le point de s'accomplir et tu auras un grand rôle à jouer, et si je suis près de toi tu ne pourras pas faire ce à quoi tu es destiné_

_- Arlynis comment sais tu tout ça?_

_- Cela n'a..._

_- ... pas d'importance oui, finit-il en retirant la main d'Arlynis de sa joue, tu sais ce qui est le plus difficile dans tout ça, c'est que je le savais, j'ai conscience de tout ça mais je ne veux pas vivre dans la réalité_

_- Tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu es toute mon âme, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vivre sans toi_

_- Mais tu pars quand même, dit -il les yeux remplis de tristesse_

_Arlynis sentit alors les larmes ravagées ses joues, elle les avait trop longtemps retenues depuis que Legolas était arrivé mais n'en pouvant plus, elle se laissait aller à sa peine, Legolas la prit dans ses bras, son coeur brisé, en ayant cette sensible impression que sa vie venait de prendre fin._

Fin du flash back

Arlynis de retour dans sa chambre ferma les yeux ne cessant de se repéter cette scène et finit pat sombrer dans un sommeil emplis de rêves.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Tous se sont réunis pour la réunion, l'impatience pouvait se lire sur les visages, pourquoi Gandalf était-il revenu ?

- Bien, commence Thranduil, nous sommes tous réunis ici pour comprendre ce qui se passe en terre du milieu, les orcs se regroupent et nous attaquent, et selon les dernières nouvelles ils recherchent quelque chose de bien précis, Gandalf à vous

- Merci monseigneur, tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que Elrond aurait souhaité se joindre à nous mais il est impossible pour lui de s'absenter des terres immortelles, les orcs se regroupent, la destruction de Sauron ne les a pas tous anéantis et des forces sont en train de reformer, nous n'avons d'autres choix que de riposter pour empêcher une nouvelle guerre

- Une nouvelle guerre mais comment est ce possible, ils n'ont plus de chef, dit Aragorn

- Ils en ont un, nous ignorons encore quel est son nom mais nous savons qu'ils sont à la recherche de quelque chose

- Le joyaux, dit Thrialis, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Apparemment, le joyau serait une arme très puissante qui leur permettrait de devenir plus fort que jamais, leur maître en a besoin pour faire sa guerre et conquérir la terre du milieu

- Alors il faut trouver avant eux, dit Legolas

- Et le détruire, ajoute Gimli

- Non il ne serait pas de bon augure de la détruire, car cette arme peut servir tant au bien qu'au mal, dit Gandalf

- Comment ça ? demande Lenialis

- Eh bien pour être honnete avec vous je n'en sais pas plus mais cela dépend entre quels mains peut tomber cette arme, elle pourrait sauver le monde comme le détruire, ajoute Gandalf

- Bien mais savons nous ce que nous recherchons exactement parce nous n'avons aucune description, demande Arlynis

- Non en effet, dit Thranduil

- Un joyau ? Une pierre, un bijou ? dit Arwen, c'est vrai que c'est très vague

- Très bien, par quoi faut-il commencer ? demande Legolas

- Il faut partir en reconnaissance, dit Gandalf, et chercher des indices, si vous croisez un orc faites le parler

- Très bien alors allons y, dit Arlynis

- Non je souhaiterais que tu restes ici avec Arwen, dit Aragorn

- Hors de question que je reste ici, s'exclame Arlynis

- Quel caractère, dit Lenialis

- Arlynis… commence Aragorn

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, je me bats aussi bien que vous et puis cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus une gamine

- Elle a raison, dit Thranduil, elle viendra avec vous

- Il y a du piston dans l'air, dit Thrialis

- Bravo quel esprit, dit Arlynis tout sourire

- Bien on y va, dit Legolas, il ne faut pas tarder

- Bien Thranduil, Arwen et moi restons ici, dit Gandalf, donnez nous vite des nouvelles

Ils partent alors quelques minutes plus tard dans la forêt noire

- Tu n'as pas changé, dit Lenialis

- Bien parce que tu crois que je vais rester au château à vous attendre pour vous concocter des bons petits plats, dit Arlynis en souriant

- Non ce n'est pas ton style, répond Lenialis

- Bien que tu cuisines comme une reine, ajoute Thrialis

- Je vous adore, dit Arlynis

- Oui c'est inhérent chez nous, on nous aime ou on nous déteste, dit Lenialis, mais comment resiter à ton poulet en sauce, n'est ce pas Legolas ?

- C'est vrai, ça fait bien longtemps, dit Legolas

Arlynis se dirige vers Aragorn

- Tu m'en veux, lui dit-elle

- Non je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je sais que tu es plus que capable de te défendre mais tu es ma petite sœur, c'est normal que je m'inquiète

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Legolas, si j'étais à ta place je m'inquieterais pour les orcs qui se retrouveront en face d'elle

- Le premier qui s'approche n'a plus de tête, dit Gimli

- Bien nous devrions nous séparer, dit Legolas, de cette façon nous irons plus vite

- Tu as raison, dit Thrialis, Lenialis et moi irons à l'ouest…

- Aragorn et Gimli continuez au nord, dit Legolas, Arlynis et moi irons à l'est

- Faites attention, le premier qui perçoit une menace donne l'alerte, dit Aragorn

- Et c'est quoi l'alerte? demanda Lenialis, personne n'a de cor avec lui

- Je hurlerais de peur, répondit Arlynis

- J'ai hâte d'entendre ça, dit Thrialis

Ils se sont alors séparés et marchaient depuis plus de 10 minutes.

- Tu n'es pas nerveuse ? demande Legolas

- Un petit peu mais je déteste me trouver dans l'attente d'un combat, attention pas un à Aragorn, il se fait déjà suffisement de soucis

- Pas un mot

- Cette histoire de joyau, ça me tourmente, dit Arlynis

- Je m'en doute et tu n'es pas la seule

Soudain ils ont entendu l'appel de Gimli, ils ont alors couru dans leurs directions pendant cinq longues minutes, ils n'ont pu atteindre le lieu, quand ils sont arrivés, Gimli, Aragorn, Lenialis et Thrialis, se battaient avec une vingtaine d'orc, Legolas prit alors son arc et vaincu plusieurs orcs, Arlynis sortit ses dagues et se jette sur des orcs qui tentaient de surprendre Gimli, tous se battirent avec courage, le nombre des orcs diminuait quand tout à coup Aragorn fut touché à la jambe, Arlynis se retourna effrayée vers son frère, l'orc allait tuer son frère mais elle était loin de lui, elle couru de toutes ses forces quand une flèche vint se planter entre les deux yeux de la créature, il ne restait qu'un orc, ils ont alors décidés de l'épargner pour récolter des informations mais avant tout ils se sont occupés d'Aragorn Arlynis s'est jetée à ses côtés mais heureusement ses blessures ne sont que superficielles, Legolas se tourne alors vers l'orc, le prend par le col et le plaque contre un mur

- Qui t'envoie, demande Legolas (l'orc ne répond pas)

- Qui t'envoie ? répète t-il

L'orc ne répond toujours pas alors Arlynis s'approche et lui entaille la jambe, l'orc s'effondre

- On t'a demandé qui t'envoie ? dit Arlynis

- Allez en enfer, dit l'orc

Legolas frappe alors l'orc et l'assomme

- Nous ne tirerons rien de lui, dit Aragorn

- Autant demander à un sourd et muet de parler, dit Thrialis

- Débarrassons nous de lui, dit Lenialis

- Bonne idée, dit Gimli

Gimli tue alors l'orc en lui donnant un coup de hache, ils sont alors tous repartis en regagnant le château de Mirkwood, quand ils sont rentrés dans la grande salle ils ont tous été surpris quand il ont aperçu Galadriel qui se tenait près de Thranduil, ils étaient tous réunis, alors ils se sont avancés vers eux et se sont assis

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demande Arlynis

- J'ai bon nombre d'informations à vous transmettre, répond Galadriel

- Avez vous réussi à en savoir plus, demande Gandalf

- Non nous n'avons pu quérir aucune information, dit Legolas

- Galadriel, savez vous ce qui se passe ? demande Aragorn

- L'heure est grave mes amis, le mal tend à se répandre mais pour cela ils ont besoin d'une arme assez puissante pour détruire toute vie qu'elle soit du bien ou du mal

- Qui est à la tête de cette menace? demande Lenialis

- Un homme très puissant, il s'est caché durant toutes ces années mais a travaillé dans l'ombre avec Saroumane pendant la guerre de l'anneau

- Il veut terminer son travail ? demande Arlynis

- Oui et il veut aller au delà, il veut ressusciter Sauron

- C'est impossible, s'exclame Gimli

- Non, c'est possible, avec cette arme, ils peuvent tout faire, c'est un pouvoir tellement immense que le fossé entre la vie et la mort peut ne plus exister, je n'ai pu voir dans l'avenir peut être est ce parce qu'il est incertain, peut être est ce parce qu'il n'y en a pas, Arlynis as-tu fait des rêves ? demande Galadriel

- Des rêves ? demande Arlynis, je ne comprends pas

- Tu es ma meilleure élèves en des siècles d'apprentissage, tu as ce don en toi, je sais que tu perçois les choses avant qu'elles n'arrivent, qu'as tu vu ? demande Galadriel

- Toutes les nuits, je dors mal, dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois des choses, des fragments (tous sont étonnés par les révélations d'Arlynis hormis Galadriel, Gandalf et Thranduil), je vois des images contraires, le bien et le mal se battent, je vois le ciel et l'entre de la terre, la joie et la douleur, le paradis et l'enfer, je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie

- Cela signifie que l'avenir est incertain, dit Thranduil, tes facultés se développent à une vitesse impressionnante

- Le joyau est la clé de tout, dit Legolas, il nous faut le trouver

- Oui mais à quoi ressemble t-il, demande Aragorn, et où le trouver ?

- Le joyaux, dit Galadriel, n'est pas un objet, c'est un être vivant, un être humain…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après cette annonce stupéfiante de la part de Galadriel tous se sont mis d'accord que dès le lendemain ils se mettraient à la recherche de cet être exceptionnel, mais pour l'instant la nuit est tombée sur la terre du milieu,Arlynis arpente les chemins du jardin du château, elle tourne en rond espérant trouver une signification à ses rêves ou cauchemar, mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre, le bien et le mal s'affrontent sans arrêt sans repos, est ce que cette guerre est vouée à être éternelle? Elle ne le savait pas, elle s'assied sur l'herbe près d'un arbre qui a surmonté tous les âges, les étoiles dans le ciel illuminaient les vie sur cette terre comme un immense champs de lucioles qui survoleraient la terre, une personne vint s'asseoir près d'elle, c'était son frère, l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage

- Ne sois pas inquiet, lui dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant, tout va s'arranger

- Tu ne me sembles pas convaincu, lui dit-il

- Bien sur que si, quelle que soit la fin ce sera notre destin et nous ne pourrons rien y changer, pour l'instant nous devons faire de notre mieux pour faire en sorte que cette fin soit en notre faveur

- Tes paroles sont sages, tu as beaucoup changé petite sœur

- Oui il paraît que le temps a ses effets

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais poursuivi un apprentissage avec Galadriel, c'est une chance extraordinaire

- Quand je suis partie d'ici il y a près de 2 ans, je me suis rendue en Lothlorien et je suis restée chez Galadriel et Celeborn quelques mois, elle a permis à mes facultés d'elfes de se développer et m'as appris à reconnaître les signes et la signification des symboles sous toutes les formes qu'ils puissent se présenter, elle m'a préparé à accomplir mon destin

- Et après qu'as tu fait ?

- C'est une longue histoire disons que j'ai apporté ma contribution à la guerre, à ma façon, tu le sauras en temps voulu, mon passé n'est pas notre priorité pour l'instant, il nous faut nous concentrer sur le futur

Arwen est arrivé pour les rejoindre et ils ont discuté longuement tous les trois, quand Aragorn a décidé d'aller se coucher, Arwen et Arlynis sont restées quelques temps toutes les deux

- Arwen crois tu que nous trouverons ce que nous cherchons ?

- Notre destin sera tel que la volonté des hommes et des elfes permettront d'en décider

- Mais où trouver cette volonté, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, l'ombre et la lumière ne sont plus à leurs places, j'ai l'impression que la terre a perdu tous ses repères

- Est ce la terre ou toi qui as perdu ses repères ?

- Peut être est ce les deux, sais tu ce qui me fait peur par dessus tout?

- Non raconte moi

- C'est que j'ai peur de ne plus avoir d'espoir, pourrons nous un jour être en paix sans se soucier du lendemain? Pourrons vivre nos vies avec insouciance?

- Ce jour viendra, chaque chose arrive en son temps

- J'ai connu la guerre depuis ma naissance, j'ai grandi ici un endroit si sublime mais si sombre, ravagé par les forces du mal, je voudrais regarder la lumière et me dire que tout ira bien

- Ce que nous recherchons tous Arlynis c'est la paix et le bonheur, (temps de pause), et j'ai foi en la vie, je ne veux pas me perdre dans les méandres du mal, je crois au bien et je sais que le futur nous offrira ce que nous voulons depuis toujours

- Je t'admire tu sais, comment fais tu pour avoir si confiance en la vie? Tu as en toi une force extraordinaire tu n'as jamais desespéré quelques soient les épreuves.

- Les réponses à tes questions trouveront très vite une réponse même plus tôt que tu ne le crois

**Le lendemain matin**

Tous se sont sur la route pour trouver le joyau, Arwen également est partie avec eux, leurs regards allaient et venaient dans tous les recoins de la forêt.

- Bien à quoi ressemble un joyau être humain ? demande Gimli

- C'est une excellente question, dit Aragorn, un homme, une femme ?

- Peut être les deux, dit Gimli

- J'aimerai savoir à quoi cela ressemble, dit Lenialis

- Ta curiosité te perdra petit frère, dit Legolas

- Il paraît que c'est une tare familiale, dit Thrialis

- Une tare ? dit Gandalf, la curiosité peut s'avérer de bonne augure dans certains cas

- Oui lorsque tu espionnes Lenialis ton grand frère quand il est avec une jeune demoiselle, là c'est mal, lorsque tu t'intéresse aux découvertes du monde là c'est bien, dit Thrialis

- C'est un peu ça, dit Gandalf en rigolant

- Bien où faut-il aller chercher ? dit Arlynis

- Détends toi mon enfant, dit Gandalf, notre destin va se jouer

- Je ne veux plus m'en remettre au destin, je préfère mes armes plutôt que d'attendre quelque chose qui est inévitable, dit Arlynis

- Oui vous et Aragorn avez sans aucun doute le même caractère, dit Gandalf

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, dit Arwen

- Bien je vois que ma femme et moi aurons une discussion à notre retour, dit Aragorn en rigolant ce qui fit rire tout le monde

Tous les compagnons marchaient dans la forêt, Arlynis s'était éloignée des autres, pourquoi cette histoire lui importait tant? Elle ne cessait d'y penser, Aragorn remarquant le trouble de sa soeur voulait aller la rejoindre mais Gandalf lui disait qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et que pour le moment leur mission devait avoir toutes les priorités. Après plusieurs minutes des cris ont été entendus un peu plus loin, Ils se sont retrouvés nez à nez avec des une troupe d'orcs, ils se sont battus, Gimli alignait les orcs avec sa hache, Aragorn, Arwen et Gandalf ont sortis leurs épées tandis que Lenialis, Thrialis et Legolas se sont servis de leurs arcs, ils se sont battus sans relâche car les orcs étaient de plus en plus nombreux, Arlynis qui avait entendu les cris s'est précipité à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où se trouvaient ses amis, elle est alors apparu son arc à la main et s'est battue auprès de ses compagnons, la lutte était difficile car les orcs étaient trois fois plus nombreux et les entouraient, ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à les faire reculer, les orcs gagnaient du terrain mais soudain Thrialis fut touché à la jambe par un des orcs il s'est écroulé à terre, un orc la haine dans les yeux et son arme à la main se dirige vers lui dans l'intention de le tuer quand Legolas vint au secours de son frère en empoignant une de ses dagues il l'enfonça dans le cœur de l'orc, il aide alors son frère à se relever, mais par ce procédé Legolas ne voit pas l'orc qui se dirige derrière lui et près à le tuer, Arlynis qui assiste à la scène pousse un cri et sa voie comme transformé fait trembler la terre sous ses pieds qui s'élèvent peu à peu, tous ont alors arrêté de se battre orcs y compris pour voir ce qui se passe, Arlynis entourée d'une lumière blanche aveuglante se voit transformée, ses vêtements pour se battre ont laissées place à une longue robe blanche interminable dénudée à partir des épaule, son regard n'est que plus intense, ses cheveux plus longs, un diadème orne son front, elle brille de milles éclats tout en décollant du sol, ses yeux fermés s'ouvrent alors face aux orcs et d'un simple regard ils ont été anéantis par un souffle violent et mortel. Arlynis redescend alors sur terre tout le monde la regarde avec stupéfaction, la robe blanche disparaît pour laisser apparaître les vêtements de combats, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux elle adresse un regard à ses amis et s'évanouit. Aragorn la rattrape et la prend dans ses bras.

- Nous devons rentrer au plus vite, dit-il

Ils sont alors rentrés à toute vitesse au château, à leur arrivée on a conduit Thrialis dans sa chambre pour le soigner puis on a déposé Arlynis dans la sienne, Thranduil et Galadriel les ont rejoint

- Que s'est il passé ? demande Thranduil

- Nous avons été encerclé par les orcs soudain Arlynis s'est comme transformée, elle flottait dans les airs, elle a tué les démons juste en les regardant, dit Aragorn

- Aujourd'hui nous en sommes surs, dit Gandalf

- De quoi êtes vous surs ? demande Legolas

- Nous savions qu'Arlynis était prédestinée à un destin extraordinaire, dit Galadriel, nous pensions qu'il s'accomplirait durant la quête de l'anneau mais ce n'est pas le cas

- Vous saviez qui elle était ? demande Legolas

- Oui mais nous ne pouvions le révéler, Arlynis elle même ne le savait pas, dit Thranduil, le destin suit son cours et c'est à elle d'accomplir le sien sans savoir ce qui l'attend, il y a une prophétie qui dit que lorsque la lignée de grands rois aurait pour dernière descendante une femme, le pouvoir émanant d'elle serait si fort qu'il ferait pencher la balance du bien et du mal dans le monde.

- Cependant, cette prophétie est très floue et incomplète, il en existe des fragments dans des langues très anciennes, nous n'étions pas très sûrs de quelle lignée il s'agissait, nous avions énormément de doute car la lignée des rois de Numénor n'a vu venir au monde que des hommes, Arlynis est la seule femme de la descendance et qui plus est, elle est mi humaine, mi elfe.

- Si elle ne le savait pas, comment a t-elle pu agir comme ça ? demande Gimli

- Un pouvoir comme celui ci ne peut fonctionner qu'avec des sentiments accrus, l'amour, la colère voire même la haine, dit Gandalf

- C'est évident, dit Arwen, pendant la bataille Thrialis a été blessé et Legolas a failli se faire tuer

- Ce qui lui a permis de débloquer ses pouvoirs, dit Galadriel, le cœur est le déclencheur à toutes les émotions

Soudain Lenialis rentre dans la chambre avec Thrialis

- Comment vas-tu ? demande Legolas

- Bien merci ce n'est qu'une éraflure ma femme va me tuer quand elle va rentrer de chez ses parents, répond Thrialis, et Arlynis comment va t-elle ?

- Elle est inconsciente, le choc a été tel qu'elle s'est évanouie, dit Gandalf

- Allez vous reposer, je vais rester avec elle, dit Aragorn

Ils sont alors tous partis, Aragorn est resté près de sa sœur lui tenant la main, après près d'une heure la porte s'est entre ouverte, Legolas a passé le pas de la porte

- Tu devrais aller te reposer Aragorn, dit-il, je vais rester avec elle

- Je ne sais pas je veux rester près d'elle, et je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée que tu sois la première personne qu'elle voit à son réveil dit Aragorn

- Aragorn…

- Legolas tu es mon ami mais bien que les apparences ne le montrent pas, elle souffre...

- Oui peut être bien et elle n'est pas la seule, tu as la mémoire courte c'est moi qu'elle a quitté et pourtant je suis là, je pars du fait que les choses avancent et je ne vois l'intérêt de ne plus nous voir... Dit Legolas sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase

- Je suis désolé, je m'emporte, j'ai tellement peur pour elle, c'est ma petite soeur je me suis toujours promis de la protéger ce que je n'ai pas pu faire ces dernière années...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu n'es ps responsable de ce qui lui arrive

- Elle n'a pas besoin de ça

- Besoin de quoi ? demande Arlynis qui vient de se réveiller

- Comment te sens-tu ? demande Aragorn

- ça va, un peu secouée, c'est comme si j'étais passée sous un oliphant.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, dit Legolas

- Non il faut que je me lève, dit-elle en joignant les gestes à la parole

- Non tu restes coucher dit Aragorn en la poussant sur le lit, tu as reçu un choc

- Oui c'est certain, mais je veux comprendre

- Tu comprendras, répondit Legolas, je vais les prévenir que tu es réveillées ils vont t'expliquer ce qui se passe

- Attends, dit-elle en retenant Legolas qui s'appretait à partir, dites moi la vérité, ce que j'ai fait dans la forêt, c'est moi le, les mots se perdirent dans sa bouche

Legolas et Aragorn se lancèrent un regard ne sachant quoi dire

- Allez parlez moi

- Oui, c'est toi, répondit Legolas

Arlynis se tourna alors vers son frère, l'expression de son visage était livide et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux.


	10. Chapter 11

**Bien voilà, je me lance dans la suite de cette histoire, c'est dingue je l'avais complètement oublié et la semaine dernière je vais sur mon profil et je la (re) découvre, j'ai pas résisté à l'envie de la lire, et là j'ai vécu un grand moment de solitude, pourquoi cette histoire n'était-elle pas terminée ??? Alors c'est parti, j'espère que ça vous plaira, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas review, c'est ce qui donne envie à l'auteur de continuer à écrire ! ;-)**

**Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent au grand J.R.R Tolkien, sauf Lenialis, Thrialis et Arlynis.**

**Enjoy !**

- Co, comment est ce possible ? demanda Arlynis le visage stupéfait et les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Nous ne savons pas, se désola Aragorn, nous n'avons pas demandé plus d'explications, le plus important pour l'instant c'est ton repos, il n'y a que ta santé qui me préoccupe, dit –il en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur.

- Je ne… commença Arlynis

- Tu en sauras plus c'est promis, avant toute chose, tu dois te reposer et reprendre des forces, dit Legolas

- Je suis en forme, je veux sortir de ce lit et que quelqu'un m'explique ce qu'il se passe, supplia Arlynis en regardant Legolas.

- Je vais aller leur parler, dit Aragorn, les informer que tu es réveillée et que tu as besoin de savoir, nous avons tous besoin de comprendre, ajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte après avoir déposer un baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

Dans le couloir Aragorn fut rattrapé par Legolas

- Que vas-tu leur dire ? demanda Legolas en rattrapant Aragorn par le bras, elle a seulement besoin d'être tranquille pour le moment

- Je ne vais pas leur dire qu'elle est réveillée, je tiens à savoir de quoi il en retourne, dit Aragorn le visage fermé

- Je ne me méfie de personne entre ces murs Aragorn, dit Legolas d'une voix basse, mais nous devrions être discrets pour Arlynis

- Je pensais à la même chose, je refuse que l'on se serve de ma petite sœur, je dois leur parler pour savoir comment pourraient se dérouler les évènements, savoir à quoi nous devons nous attendre, s'il y a un moyen de la tenir éloigné de tout ceci, je le ferais.

- Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde, voyons où elle sera le plus en sécurité, rajoute Legolas.

- Elle va…

- Je sais, elle ne supportera pas de se cacher, mais je préfère la savoir en colère et boudeuse, ça prouve qu'elle est en vie, ajouta Legolas.

- Elle n'acceptera jamais, dit Aragorn en secouant la tête.

- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, nous n'irons pas contre sa volonté mais faisons ce que nous pouvons, elle a le droit d'être au courant, de tout savoir, mais elle a aussi le droit d'avoir le choix, elle n'a rien demandé.

- Je suis d'accord.

Sur ces mots, Aragorn se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs afin de venir à la rencontre des personnes impliquées dans tout ceci, Legolas lui a rejoint la chambre d'Arlynis.

- Qu'est ce que vous murmuriez tous les deux ? demanda Arlynis quand Legolas passa le pas de la porte.

- Absolument rien, dit il en s'asseyant près du lit de la jeune femme.

- Tu es le pire menteur que j'ai jamais vu, répondit-elle avec un semblant de sourire

- Il s'inquiète pour toi, je voulais savoir comment il allait, dit Legolas cachant tant bien que mal son malaise

- Si tu le dis, répondit Arlynis peu convaincue des paroles de l'elfe, comment va Thrialis ?

- Il va bien, ce n'était pas grave, un peu de repos pour ne pas forcer sur sa jambe et d'ici quelques jours il grimpera aux arbres comme avant, en espérant que Nilsan ne l'aura pas tué d'ici là dit-il en riant.

- Tant mieux, je suis rassurée.

Arlynis pouvait être si sûre d'elle a certains moments que les personnes qui l'entouraient pouvaient presque en oublier qu'elle aussi avait peur, à ce moment précis Legolas revit la petite fille qui avait peur de sauter du rocher pour plonger dans le lac car il était trop haut, il voyait le même doute dans ses yeux, la même crispation dans les traits de son visage, il savait à cet instant précis que des millions de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Tu n'as pas avoir peur, on ne les laissera pas s'approcher de toi, dit Legolas en posant sa main sur celle d'Arlynis

- Je sais, répondit-elle en regardant sa main et celle de Legolas, mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi moi ?

Elle voyait dans le regard de Legolas qu'il savait quelque chose

- Dis-moi, dit-elle en retirant sa main.

- Je ne sais rien, je ne peux pas t'aider, dit Legolas

- Bien si toi tu ne m'aides pas, je descends et je vais demander des explications à ceux qui en savent un peu plus, dit-elle en se levant

- Reste allongée pour l'instant, dit Legolas d'une voix ferme en rallongeant Arlynis, si on ne te dit rien c'est pour te protéger

- C'est ce que vous avez toujours fait toi et Aragorn mais arrêtez je ne suis plus une enfant, tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ? s'exclama Arlynis ses nerfs ne tenant plus qu'à un fil

Legolas eut un sourire en coin et secoua sa tête pour montrer sa désolation et son ironie face aux paroles de son amie.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle

- Tout dans la délicatesse, se contenta t-il de répondre en souriant

- Ne m'entraîne pas sur ce terrain glissant et n'essais pas de changer de conversation, dit elle en s'énervant de plus en plus, je veux savoir

- On n'en sait pas plus que toi, père nous a vaguement parlé d'une prophétie mais lui-même ne semblait pas convaincu que c'était la réponse à nos questions, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est attendre et te garder en sécurité.

- Et cette prophétie elle disait quoi ? demanda Arlynis

- Elle parlait d'une lignée de grands rois, quand la dernière descendance serait une femme, elle aurait le pouvoir de faire pencher la balance entre le bien et le mal.

- Très bien, répondit Arlynis les yeux perdus dans le vide.

- Cela ne veut rien dire, dit Legolas

- Dis-moi la vérité sans me mentir, sans vouloir me protéger, dit Arlynis à Legolas en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Legolas prit une grande inspiration, partagé entre la vérité et le mensonge, il voulait par-dessus tout la protéger, elle semblait si fragile surtout quand il la voyait allongée dans ce lit, le regard triste et les joues humides tant ses larmes avaient coulé, elle avait beau être insouciante dans la vie de tous les jours il savait où elle plaçait ses priorités, elle ne laissait personne la régir, elle disait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne montrait pas quand elle était blessée, seulement il la connaissait, il savait que le soir après une dure journée elle laissait libre cour à ses larmes, elle était beaucoup plus sensible que les gens ne pouvaient le penser, et elle doutait souvent, trop souvent, son esprit était souvent encombré de milliers de pensées, de questions, qui ne cesseraient de la hanter tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de solutions, sous ce visage rieur et insouciant se trouvait une âme torturée par une vie difficile, un sentiment d'appartenance toujours remis en question et un futur plus qu'incertain. Et c'est pour cela que depuis son entrée dans leur vie à Mirkwood il n'avait cessé de la protéger, de son plus âge jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait beau crier qu'elle était adulte il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la protéger, quand elle était petite c'était de tous les dangers que représentait un palais comme celui-ci pour une enfant, quand elle était un peu plus vieille c'était contre les autres enfants qui étaient cruels envers elle, durant son adolescence c'était face aux filles jalouses qu'elle vive au château, plus tard c'était contre les garçons qui ne cessaient de la courtiser et dont elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, et toute sa vie c'était contre ceux qui ne l'ont jamais accepté car elle n'était ni une elfe, ni une humaine, des injures incessantes sur sa condition et le fait qu'elle soit une descendante d'Isildur, ces insultes elle en a toujours énormément souffert sans oser le dire.

- Je pense que c'est toi, répondit Legolas, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que au vu de la démonstration que tu nous as fait dans la forêt il n'y a aucun doute, mais pour moi la prophétie est liée, après tout la lignée d'Elendil n'a jamais connue que des hommes dans sa descendance, tu es la seule femme venue au monde, il n'y en a eu aucune autre à part toi, c'est toi qui devait arriver pour faire cette balance entre le bien et le mal, ne me demande pas de quelle façon je ne pourrais pas répondre à ta question.

- Mais ce pouvoir je ne le contrôle pas, murmura Arlynis

- Il est lié à tes émotions, lorsque nous nous sommes fait attaquer dans la forêt…

- Oui, dit Arlynis en coupant la parole à Legolas, j'ai vu Thrialis tomber à terre blessé et un orque était sur le point de te tuer, cela m'a donné envie de hurler.

- Galadriel a dit que tu étais vouée à accomplir de grandes choses, tous pensaient que ce serait pendant la guerre de l'anneau mais…

- Je ne peux pas y croire, dit Arlynis le visage fermé

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour cela qu'elle m'a demandé de les rejoindre un peu avant la guerre, c'est pour cela que…

- C'est Galadriel qui t'avait demandé de partir d'ici ? Cette lettre, cette missive venait de Lothlorien ?

- Oui, s'il te plait Legolas laisse moi descendre et leur parler, ce n'est pas un caprice, c'est un besoin.

- Très bien, répondit-il après mûre réflexion.

Dans la salle du trône, tous les compagnons étaient réunis pour discuter des nouveaux évènements qui se sont produits ces dernières heures, les longs discours laissaient place à de longs silences où aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire, les soupirs, les regards échangés et la peur surtout la peur dans les yeux d'Aragorn en disait long, il s'inquiétait tant pour Arlynis, à ce moment précis tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était la cacher, l'enfermer dans un endroit et perdre la clef pour que personne ne puisse la trouver et lui faire de mal, il sentait bien au fond de lui que cela ne pouvait pas être la solution mais elle était, à part sa femme, sa seule famille, ils ont vécu tant de choses ensemble et il savait à quel point elle pouvait être vulnérable, mais par-dessus tout il se sentait coupable il n'avait pu être près d'elle ces dernières années, il savait que pendant la guerre l'histoire de sa jeune sœur était floue et qu'il n'en connaissait pas le déroulement mais bien avant ça, sa vie de rodeur, cette vie il l'avait choisi ou plutôt il voyait en elle le seul échappatoire à son destin, mais pendant tout ce temps il n'était pas près d'elle, il ne l'avait pas vu grandir comme il aurait du, puis il s'est surpris à en vouloir à ses ancêtres, pourquoi les héritiers de Numenor devaient connaitre des destins si tragiques, pourquoi était ce elle qui devait subir les conséquences des erreurs passées. Il fut sorti de ses réflexions lorsque les battants de la grande porte de la salle ont claqué contre les murs, Arlynis suivi de Legolas rentrait dans la salle, le visage fermé et le regard résolu, ses pas la mène directement face à Galadriel qui semblait s'attendre à cette interruption.

- Vous le saviez, cria t-elle, c'est pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de venir en Lothlorien, c'est pour ça tous ces apprentissages, toutes ces histoires, tous ces conseils, toutes ces heures à développer mes aptitudes.

- Oui c'est vrai, répondit Galadriel très calmement

- Pourquoi ? demanda Arlynis à bout, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Ce don tu devais le découvrir par toi-même, mais sois en paix ce destin n'est pas seulement le tien.

**Eh voilà, désolée je sais que les chapitres sont courts, j'essaierais de faire mieux, mais je ne veux pas des chapitres plus longs si c'est pour combler le vide avec des paroles inutiles lol!!!! en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'oubliez pas les REVIEWS, ça fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteur d'une fic et ça prend 30 secondes!!!!! Le prochain chapitre arrivera avant la semaine prochaine!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir, et voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews cela fait extremement plaisir!**

**Disclaimer: les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du talentueux J.R.R Tolkien, Arlynis et autres personnages secondaires sortent tout droit de mon imagination!!!!!**

**Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda Arlynis

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu Arlynis, es-tu effrayée ? demanda Galadriel en fixant la jeune femme

- Non pensez vous, je ne vois pas pourquoi, est ce parce que je viens d'apprendre que je ne suis pas celle que je pensais être, ou parce que juste en fixant des orques je suis capable de les tuer, ou parce que vous m'avez menti.

- Surement tout ça, murmura Gimli pour lui-même s'attirant des regards noirs dans la salle.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, répondit Galadriel sans relever la remarque de Gimli, ton cœur est pur, tu es capable de le faire.

- Vous vous êtes servi de moi, affirma la jeune femme avant de baisser les yeux

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, affirma Galadriel en regardant sa jeune protégée

- En ce moment je ne suis plus sûre de rien, dit Arlynis en regardant à travers la fenêtre

- Elle a vécu trop de bouleversements, dit Aragorn de plus en plus inquiet pour sa sœur

- Pourquoi m'avoir… commença Arlynis

- Si je t'ai demandé de venir en Lothlorien ce n'était pas seulement pour te préparer mais aussi pour te protéger, dit Galadriel

- La belle affaire, répondit Arlynis un sourire moqueur

- La guerre de l'anneau devait être la dernière guerre, nous pensions que la prophétie se réaliserait pendant celle-ci, dit Celeborn

- Cependant ta venue en Lorien a permis d'aider les différents membres de la communauté, Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin, tu les as guidé, leur a donné du courage dans les moments les plus difficiles de leur quête… dit Galadriel

- Tu as pu voir par toi-même qu'ils traversaient des moments difficiles et que le fardeau dont était victime Frodon prenait de plus en plus possession de lui, dit Celeborn

- Tu étais en Lothlorien pendant que nous même y étions ? demanda Legolas surpris de cette révélation

Arlynis n'osait pas regarder ses amis en face et surtout pas l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé, elle savait qu'ils pourraient lui en vouloir de ne pas s'être manifestée auprès d'eux seulement pour leur dire que tout allait bien, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, rien ne devait les détourner de leur quête, chacun avait un destin à accomplir durant cette guerre et son intervention aurait pu tout ruiner, cela a été très difficile pour elle les savoir si près et ne pouvoir se manifester. Ce jour là elle s'en rappelait parfaitement, elle venait d'apprendre la mort de Gandalf le gris, sa peine était immense, ils étaient si proche, elle savait qu'il en était de même pour ses compagnons, elle voulait courir vers eux, être près de son frère et de son amant et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour leur montrer sa peine mais aussi la joie de les retrouver, elle voulait leur dire qu'elle les aimait. Des jours durant elle les a espionné, essayant d'en apprendre plus sur les autres membres de la communauté et se délecter des traits de l'elfe qui lui avait tant manqué mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, chaque nuit elle se réfugiait dans sa chambre et pleurait à chaudes larmes leur absence auprès d'elle, quel était le pire, les savoir ici et ne pas pouvoir les approcher, elle en était même venu à la conclusion qu'il eut été plus facile qu'elle n'en sache rien.

- Oui, répondit-elle la voix basse et les yeux rivés vers le sol

- Tu ne t'es pas manifesté ? demanda Aragorn, pourquoi ?

- Elle n'en avait pas le droit, dit Celeborn

Les deux hommes regardaient la jeune femme, estomaqué par cette nouvelle, s'ils l'avaient vu, ils auraient su qu'elle était en vie, ils auraient reçu une bonne nouvelle après avoir subi la mort de Gandalf.

- Ta venue en Lorien n'était pas vaine, dit Gandalf

- Je suis au courant de tout ça, vous ne répondez pas à ma question, dit elle en changeant de sujet assez mal à l'aise par les dernières révélations

- Oui nous avons fait tout ce qu'il était en notre pouvoir pour te préparer, et tu es une jeune femme très douée, affirma Galadriel un sourire chaleureux sur le visage

- Nous avons essayé d'en savoir plus sur ce don lié à la prophétie mais les aptitudes que tu as développées ou plutôt améliorées sont ceux d'un elfe et non d'une élue, dit Celeborn

- En quoi cela m'avance ? demanda Arlynis les bras croisés sur la poitrine

- Justement en rien, nous n'en savons pas plus sur le joyau, si ce n'est que c'est un pouvoir qui se manifeste en période de conflits et qu'ils sont liés à tes émotions.

- N'êtes vous pas en mesure d'en savoir plus ?

- Pas pour le moment, répondit Celeborn

- Ne perds pas espoir, dit Galadriel

- Trop tard, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus foi en la vie

- Ne dis pas ça tu es jeune et tu as toute la vie devant toi, ajouta la dame de Lorien

- L'espoir est un luxe qu'il est difficile de se permettre, renchérit Arlynis

- Tu es bien aigrie pour ton âge, se désola Gandalf

- Je ne suis pas aigrie, je suis en colère, s'exclama Arlynis

- Je te le répète, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, dit Galadriel

- Elle a toutes les raisons d'avoir peur, dit Aragorn, vous lui cachez des éléments essentiels, elle ne sait pas ce à quoi elle est destinée, elle…

- Merci Aragorn, on a compris, dit Arlynis en lui coupant la parole, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me laisse en paix

- N'en veux pas à Galadriel, dit Thranduil, elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux pour toi, ce voyage en Lorien t'as été bénéfique, il t'a permis de ne plus douter de qui tu es, trop longtemps tu t'es perdue toi-même, à te demander quel race était prédominante en toi, mais tu es entière, ces deux essences font partie de toi, tu ne devais plus en douter

Soudain comme prise par un éclair de lucidité Arlynis regarda Thranduil, l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père, surprise par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, tout devenait clair dans sa tête, elle avait enfin compris et elle n'osait pas le croire, elle se sentait trahi comment avait-il pu lui faire ça.

- Tu le savais, dit-elle plus comme une affirmation que comme une interrogation

- Bien sûr nous nous doutions que ton destin, commença Thranduil

- Non, je ne parle pas de ça, tu savais pour la missive en Lorien, tu savais que Galadriel allait me demander de la rejoindre, vous avez organisé ce petit voyage ensemble, cria t-elle.

- C'est vrai, répondit Thranduil

- Non tu n'as pas fait ça, dit Legolas en se tournant vers son père

- Sans nous en parler, ajouta Lenialis

- Il le fallait, dit Thranduil

- Comment as-tu osé ? demanda Arlynis

- Lui faire ça, alors que tu l'as toujours considéré comme ta propre fille, dit Thrialis

- C'était le destin de la terre du milieu qui était en jeu, nous n'avions pas le choix, dit Thranduil d'un ton autoritaire

- Tu avais le choix de m'en parler, au lieu de me mentir, de me dire que tu étais surpris par cette requête, me dire la vérité au lieu de tout faire pour influencer ma décision sur ce départ, dit Arlynis les larmes menaçant de perler au coin de ses yeux

- Tu ne serais pas partie, tu as toujours été si effrayée par celle que tu étais, tu n'as jamais accepté d'être un être à part de par ton appartenance, tu as toujours douté de toi, tu serais restée réfugier ici pour le reste de ta vie, il était temps que tu affrontes enfin les choses en face, s'écria Thranduil, pour toi être la descendante d'Isildur était une réelle fatalité, être une enfant illégitime encore plus, je n'ai pas fait cela pour t'éloigner d'ici, pour t'éloigner de nous, je l'ai fait pour toi, cela a été un choix difficile à faire.

- Tu l'as pourtant fait, répondit Arlynis à bout de force en tournant le dos à l'assemblé et se dirigeant vers la sortie

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Thranduil

- Prendre l'air, répondit Arlynis en passant la porte

Legolas et Aragorn eurent un mouvement pour aller la rejoindre, mais les autres les en ont dissuadé

- Elle a besoin d'être seule, dit Gandalf

- Pauvre petite, dit Gimli

Legolas tourna son regard vers son père, ce dernier avait le visage fermé et les traits tirés, la tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage, il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, cette petite fille avait été un rayon de soleil dans sa vie après la mort de sa femme, elle a apporté de la gaieté et de l'innocence dans cette demeure où il ne régnait que des hommes.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir Seigneur Thranduil, dit Gandalf, elle comprendra pourquoi vous avez fait cela

- C'est ma fille, répondit-il tristement

- Elle trouvera la voie, affirma Celeborn

- Vous n'avez fait que la mettre sur le chemin de son destin, cela était nécessaire, ajouta Galadriel

- Elle n'est pas aussi forte que vous semblez tous le penser, s'exclama Aragorn

- Nous le savons, sa sensibilité est aussi une force, dit Galadriel

- Ne parlez pas d'elle comme d'une machine de guerre, dit Aragorn énervé

- Vous auriez du être franc avec elle, dit Arwen à sa grand mère, elle aurait compris.

Mais toutes ces paroles aussi douces soient-elle pour permettre au roi de la Forêt Noire de se sentir moins coupable ne l'atteignaient pas, il regardait son fils ainé et ne parvenait pas à dévier son regard, les seuls mots qui réussissaient à franchir ses lèvres furent :

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour l'éloigner de toi

Legolas ne répondit rien à ces paroles et tourna à son tour les talons pour franchir les portes de la grande salle. De son côté Arlynis se trouvait dans l'écurie royale, elle sellait son cheval, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, elle se sentait trahi par Thranduil et en même temps s'en voulait énormément d'avoir cette réaction car elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, mais à ce moment précis elle ne voulait pas être raisonnable, elle ne voulait pas être altruiste, elle ne voulait pas être mature, elle voulait être égoïste, immature et impulsive, sans trop tarder elle monta sur son cheval et partir au galop, tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le moment était quitter cet endroit, une chose ironique car cet endroit avait toujours été le seul où elle se sentait comme chez elle, où elle avait tous ses repères, mais s'en était trop, en rentrant au Gondor jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir affronter tout ça, elle était préparée à ces retrouvailles, elle redoutait celles avec Legolas, elle savait que le plus difficile pour elle serait de le retrouver sans pouvoir être dans ses bras, l'embrasser, mais tous ces derniers évènements, les orques, le joyau, les réelles motivations de Galadriel lors de son apprentissage et les non dires étaient trop pour elle, elle devait fuir le plus vite possible, se vider l'esprit, elle arrivait devant les grandes portes en bois du palais, deux gardiens étaient postés à l'entré

- Laissez-moi passer, dit Arlynis

- Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit possible, répondit un garde avec un sourire mesquin

- Laisse-moi passer Gingalwë, sinon je n'aurais aucun scrupule à faire glisser la lame de mon poignard le long de cou, dit Arlynis de la colère dans les yeux

- En serais tu seulement capable batarde ? demanda le gardien une expression de dégout sur le visage

- Tu veux voir, dit-elle en sortant son poignard

- A quoi tu joues Gingalwë ? demanda l'autre gardien, allez y Dame Arlynis

- Merci, dit-elle à l'attention de l'autre gardien puis elle tourna la tête vers celui qui semblait-il était une vieille connaissance, un jour je te retrouverai et il se peut que le malheureux accident qui se produise ce jour là te coûte la vie espèce de lâche.

Elle ordonna à son cheval de forcer l'allure et disparut dans la pénombre de la forêt qui s'étendait devant elle.

**Eh voilà alors commentaires??? N'hésitez pas toute critique est constructive, je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très drôle, il ne l'est même pas du tout, mais je ne voyais pas où je pouvais insérer de l'humour dans cette longue discussion, mais promis j'essais de remettre de l'humour mais je me fais pas trop de soucis, Gimli sera là pour mettre l'ambiance, j'adore ce nain!!! j'ai aussi conscience que l'histoire entre Legolas et Arlynis traine un peu (je suis la première à raler quand Legolas met trop de temps à être avec sa dulcinée dans les fics lol ah les legoromances j'adore) mais comme disait Cabrel dans une chanson " y'a pas d'amour sans histoire!!!!" désolée je pète un plomb! bisous à très bientôt pour la suite!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Encore un chapitre, je suis sur ma lancée, en même temps j'en profite pour le moment j'ai du temps libre, ce qui risque de ne plus être le cas dans une dizaine de jours, je pars à Paris pour mon doctorat but don't worry cette fois ci cette histoire aura une fin!!! Ce chapitre est plus un chapitre de transition j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du talentueux J.R.R Tolkien, seul Arlynis et quelques personnages secondaires sortent tout droit de mon imagination!**

**Enjoy!  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait des heures qu'Arlynis était partie du Palais, elle avait chevauché en essayant de vider son esprit, se délectant du vent qui venait fouetter son visage et de cette sensation de liberté que lui procurait le galop, elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle savait seulement qu'elle n'était pas prête à rentrer, elle n'était pas prête à les affronter, que pouvaient-ils attendre d'elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce pouvoir qu'elle avait en elle, elle n'avait aucune prise dessus, il se manifestait indépendamment de sa volonté, en réalité elle était effrayée, elle ne pouvait pas porter tout ce poids sur ces épaules, elle qui était à peine adulte, elle n'avait pas suffisamment profité des choses banales de la vie, car oui elle n'avait pas grandi comme son frère, sa majorité et son stade adulte elle ne l'avait atteint il n'y a que quelques années à peine, sa croissance avait été celle d'une elfe, c'est idiot pensa t-elle, grandir si lentement pour mourir si vite, elle voulait être libre, être égoïste et ne penser qu'à elle mais elle n'en était pas capable, sale conscience pensa t-elle, elle se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt et regardait l'horizon devant elle, son instinct lui disait de ne pas se retourner, de pousser son cheval à partir au galop et d'oublier toutes les douleurs et toutes les souffrances pour se concentrer sur l'avenir, elle fit ce que lui dit son instinct.

Pendant ce temps, au Palais, Legolas était appuyé sur la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre, il regardait l'horizon, les arbres, les bâtisses, la vie du peuple de la forêt qui s'écoulait paisiblement, trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit, ces dernières semaines n'étaient pas de tout repos, c'était un elfe qui savait faire preuve d'une prestance et d'une réserve sans précédent, mais lui-même et ses proches savaient que cela n'était pas le cas, en lui grandissait une colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser, de la colère envers son père, de la colère envers toutes ces personnes qui ont chamboulé sa vie, de la colère envers la vie elle-même, de la colère envers le destin mais surtout de la colère envers lui-même, il avait beau chercher dans son esprit, sans cesse il ressassait tout ce qui aurait pu modifier tous ces évènements, aurait-il pu contrer le destin, aurait-il pu la protéger encore contre ce qui la menaçait ? Il se sentait si impuissant, il savait qu'elle était effrayée, il pouvait lire la peur sur ses traits, voir les larmes roulée sur ses joues lui donnait envie de hurler, car bien qu'elle dispose d'un caractère fort, elle était encore cette petite fille qui se faufilait dans sa chambre quand elle faisait des cauchemars ou quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Des heures durant il l'avait cherché après son départ avec l'aide de ses frères et d'Aragorn mais elle n'était nulle part, son premier geste fut d'aller au lac, cette clairière où elle aimait passer du temps mais aucune trace d'elle, était-elle partie pour de bon ? Le cœur de Legolas se serra à cette éventualité, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait son avenir il y a encore quelques années, une fois la guerre de l'anneau terminée, il pensait rentrer chez lui, revoir les gens qu'il aime, voyager et découvrir, le monde ne serait-il donc jamais en paix ? Fallait-il continuellement se battre pour être heureux ? Et quand viendrait le jour où il serait possible d'aspirer à des moments paisibles ? S'il fallait à nouveau se battre, il le ferait sans hésiter, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit impliquée, pourquoi obnubilait-elle tant ses pensées ? Un elfe peut aimer plusieurs fois dans sa vie, éprouver de l'affection, mais quand il rencontre son âme sœur, la personne qui partagera sa vie ou plutôt dans le cas présent son éternité il ne peut plus penser à personne d'autre, peut être Legolas avait-il toujours su, cette surprotection dont il faisait égard vis-à-vis d'elle était peut être ce signe si évident dont il n'a pris réellement conscience que quelques décennies plus tard, et elle que ressentait-elle ? Exactement la même chose, il le savait, tout le monde le savait, ce rouge qui lui montait au joues quand il était trop près d'elle ou qu'il la fixait intensément, ces yeux pétillants quand il la taquinait et qu'ils riaient ensemble, ces sourires timides quand il lui faisait des compliments, et pourtant elle ne manquait pas d'audace ni de ressource mais lui seul avait ce don de la déstabiliser bien avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Legolas était perdu dans ses pensées, observant le paysage, faisant dérouler tous les derniers évènements dans sa tête, cette prophétie, et qui pouvait bien être caché derrière ce mal, qui voulait ressusciter Sauron ? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main posée sur son épaule.

- Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé, dit Lenialis

- Elle doit bien être quelque part, répondit Legolas sans se tourner vers son frère

- Elle a passé les grandes portes, dit Lenialis, un des gardes nous a prévenu

Legolas se tourna vers son frère

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Elle était à cheval et semblait très en colère, répondit Lenialis en faisant une grimace.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, répondit Legolas.

- Elle a menacé un des gardes, dit le jeune frère avec un sourire

- Vraiment ?

- Gingalwë, répondit simplement Lenialis

- Ce n'est pas étonnant alors, répondit Legolas.

- Il est têtu ce gars là, je lui ai cassé un bras, Thrialis lui a un jour fracturé le poignet et toi tu lui as pété le nez mais ça ne semble pas être suffisant, s'exclama Lenialis.

- J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler, il est où en ce moment ? demanda Legolas un sourire sur le visage

- Je te le fais quérir si tu veux, répondit Lenialis avec le même sourire

- Elle a menacé de l'égorger, ajouta Lenialis

- Et je suppose que le second garde n'a pas dit pourquoi.

- Non, mais il a du conserver ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, il a du avoir un mot déplacé.

- Comment se fait-il que cet idiot soit toujours gardien ?

- Il est pas mauvais dans son domaine et il est très doué pour ne rien laisser paraître devant père.

A l'évocation de son père, le visage de Legolas se ferme, il a les lèvres pincées et le regard froid.

- Je crois que notre cher père le roi est très mal en ce moment, dit Lenialis

- Il y a de quoi, répondit Legolas

- Moi aussi je lui en veux de ne nous avoir rien dit, ne crois pas que étais le seul à être si attaché à elle, mais il n'avait pas le choix, je le soupçonne d'avoir voulu la protéger, son but n'était pas de nous faire du mal, soutient Lenialis

- Tu es bien sage, répondit Legolas

- Et dire que je suis le cadet, dit Lenialis dans un sourire

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que tu as raison, je sais à quel point il doit s'en vouloir, et je sais que cela a été difficile pour lui, dit Legolas en passant sa main sur son visage.

- Tu sais aussi à quel point il l'aime.

- Oui, oh je me sens si…

- Impuissant ? demanda Lenialis

- J'aurais choisi un autre terme mais oui c'est plutôt ça. Je suppose que je dois avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

- C'est probable oui.

Thrialis marchait à l'ombre des arbres, savourant la légère brise qui produisait une légère mélodie à travers les branches qui se reflétaient dans l'eau.

- Je ne viens pas souvent ici c'est une erreur, dit-il, comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

- Une profonde réflexion, répondit son interlocuteur

- Puis je me plonger dans cette profonde réflexion avec toi ?

- Bien sûr si tu ne crains pas les terribles maux de tête

- Je suis l'enfant du milieu, je suis habitué aux terribles maux de tête, dit-il en s'asseyant

- Cela n'est pas facile tous les jours n'est ce pas ?

- Ils adorent se chamailler et moi je suis l'arbitre, répondit-il en souriant

- Ou la victime.

- C'est vrai, cet endroit a été scrupuleusement fouillé où étais tu cachée ?

- Je n'étais pas ici, répondit Arlynis

- Tu as voulu partir ?

- J'y ai pensé

- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

- Mon instinct

- Ah terrible fatalité que l'instinct de même que la conscience

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, pendant un instant mon instinct m'a dit fuis, pars loin de tout ça, dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

- Qu'est ce qui a changé ? demanda Thrialis

- Mon instinct, la seconde d'après il m'a dit, tu ne peux pas partir, tu dois retourner là bas et tout affronter.

- La tête haute ?

- Pour l'instant non, j'essais d'affronter dans mon coin, répondit-elle en baissant la tête sur ses genoux.

- Et si on essayait d'affronter tous les deux ? demanda t-il en lui relevant la tête

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Je comprends que ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Ça ne l'est pas, apprendre qui je suis ou plutôt qui je censée être ça fout la trouille.

- Mais tu es une fille très courageuse.

- Je suis une grande gueule oui.

- Aussi mais tu as beaucoup de courage en toi.

- Trouves tu que je réagis comme une enfant ?

- Quoi ? C'est donc cela qui t'effraies ? ne t'en fais pas ta réaction est de mon point de vue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, même si ça doit être cool de tuer les orcs juste en les regardant, dit-il en souriant.

- C'est moins salissant, répondit-elle aussi en souriant.

- Tu ne peux changer ton destin, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de l'affronter et même si tu cherches à fuir il te rattrapera, j'ai conscience que apprendre une telle nouvelle doit être terrible même pour moi, je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu doives affronter un danger tel que celui-ci, après tout quand je te vois tu es encore la petite fille qui courait partout en chantant à tue tête en tournant sur elle-même, celle qui se réveillait toutes les 3 heures la nuit étant bébé pour avoir son biberon et même cette petite fille de 15 ans (âge elfique équivalence 6 ans âge humain selon mes propres calculs cela n'engage que moi ;-) ) à qui on demandait ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard, elle croisait les bras sur sa poitrine et disait « moi plus tard j'épouserais Legolas » dit-il en rigolant.

- Oh par tous les valars, s'il te plait ne raconte ça à personne, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Cela demande négociation, je pensais garder cette carte dans mon jeu pour te faire du chantage.

- C'est pas très moral tout ça, dit-elle en boudant.

- Mais tellement drôle, quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il en remarquant qu'elle le regardait en souriant

- Merci, ça me fait du bien de parler avec toi.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi petite sœur, dit-il en passant un bras sur son épaule, et je ne suis pas le seul.

- J'en ai conscience.

- Tu as encore deux frères là bas, dit-il en pointant la direction du château du doigt, un père, des amis et un amoureux transis qui feront la même chose pour toi.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises.

- Ne penses tu pas qu'ils feraient tout ça pour toi ? ou que mon grand frère est fou de toi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Menteuse, répondit-il dans un sourire.

- Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi.

- De jouer à quoi ?

- Tu me manipules, tu prêches le faux pour savoir le vrai.

- Ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais ça marche tellement bien.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

- Bien sur que si, l'amour est une force.

- Pas quand il a été brisé, répondit Arlynis en baissant les yeux.

- Il ne l'est pas, simplement la vie est une longue route semée d'embuches, ce n'est qu'une voie sans issue il suffit de savoir où reprendre son chemin pour se retrouver.

- Oh c'est…

- Je sais que tu t'en veux pour tout ce qui s'est passé, mais le grand nigaud là bas a aussi ses torts.

- A quoi cela servirait-il que l'on se retrouve, les problèmes sont toujours les mêmes

- Tu es princesse du Gondor

- Mais je suis….

- Moitié, moitié je sais, tu penses vraiment que cela a de l'importance

- Je suis mortelle

- Ce n'est pas un facteur important pour lui, il est prêt à…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il se sacrifie pour moi

- Crois tu qu'il voit ça comme un sacrifice ?

- Non, consentit-elle.

- Bien c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite, maintenant je pense que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec père.

- Oh pas maintenant.

- Arlynis…

- Très bien, est ce que ça veut dire que l'on doit rentrer maintenant ?

- Non on peut attendre encore un peu.

- Oui encore un peu, dit-elle en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son frère et en fermant les yeux savourant ce moment.

**Eh voilà pour ce chapitre, j'avais envie de faire un peu plus connaissance avec les frères de Legolas, trois comme lui vous imaginez c'est le paradis!!!! j'ai pu voir que certain(e)s d'entre vous ont mis cette fic dans leur favoris et alert story, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir et je vous en remercie, je pense que c'est ce qui m'a boosté à écrire un nouveau chapitre si rapidement!!! La suite bientôt, qui sait si on me booste encore, pourquoi pas ce soir ou demain, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton vert!!! lol Bizz à bientôt.**


	13. Chapter 14

**Un autre chapitre, le dernier chapitre a été lu nombre de fois mais pas de review sniff, c'est pas grave, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait voici le dernier chapitre avant les rebondissements qui j'espère vous plairont! **

**Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arlynis et Thrialis marchaient pour se rendre au palais après avoir ramené le cheval d'Arlynis à l'écurie, cette conversation avec celui qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme son grand frère lui avait fait grand bien, elle ne pouvait pas affirmer que tout allait bien mais elle se sentait déjà mieux, tous deux prenaient leur temps pour se rendre à la demeure du roi Thranduil, ils se déplaçaient lentement bras dessus bras dessous et savouraient ces derniers moments de paix car ils savaient qu'à partir de maintenant beaucoup de choses allaient changer. Leur marche paisible fut interrompue par des mouvements derrière les buissons près d'eux quand deux formes firent irruption devant eux.

- Alors comme ça on ne vient pas voir ses vieux amis ? demanda un elfe grand brun avec des yeux bleus.

- Oui nous devons courir dans tout le royaume pour te voir, renchérit une jeune elfe blonde avec de grands yeux marrons.

- Oh par tous les valars, s'écria Arlynis en s'agitant comme une enfant de 5 ans avant de se jeter dans les bras de la jeune fille, Nelia ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir, toi aussi Delnon ajouta t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du jeune elfe. Je suis désolée j'aurais voulu venir vous voir plus tôt, mais qu'est ce que vous m'avez manqué !

- A nous aussi, je suis tellement contente de te voir, s'écria Nelia

- Et moi personne ne m'embrasse, dit Thrialis faussement vexé

- On te voit tous les jours, dit Delnon

- Et en plus tu es moins mignonne que moi, dit Arlynis

- Je suis donc ici l'indésirable

- Cesse dont de bouder, dit Nelia, tu agis comme un gamin de 40 ans

- Delis n'est toujours pas rentrée ? demanda Delnon à l'elfe

- Non elle n'est partie il n'y a que quelques jours, elle ne reviendra pas avant quelques semaines, répondit Thrialis

- Ta femme t'a abandonné ? demanda Nelia en rigolant

- Elle est partie voir ses parents, répondit Thrialis

- Et toi Arlynis tu restes longtemps ? demanda Nelia

- Je ne sais pas encore, c'est compliqué

- Alors tu es princesse du Gondor, dit Delnon, tu dois être ravie

- Tu n'en as pas idée, répondit Arlynis en rigolant, non sérieusement je suis très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon frère

- Nous allons pouvoir rattraper tout le temps perdu, s'écria Nelia

- Oui nous pourrions nous voir ce soir ? proposa Delnon

- Oui on se retrouve à l'endroit habituel à la tombée de la nuit, dit Arlynis

- Ce serait fantastique, dit Nelia, tu pourras nous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton départ, tu n'étais pas très explicite dans tes lettres

- C'est parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter

- A ce soir, dit Delnon, nous devons partir

- Oui à ce soir, répondit Arlynis

Après cette Arlynis avait retrouvé le sourire, Nelia et Delnon étaient ses amis d'enfance, elle avait grandi avec eux et durant de longues décennies ils ont été inséparables, à faire les 400 coups ensemble, ils aimaient se raconter des histoires sur les aventures qui se déroulaient au-delà des frontières, ils étaient ses deux meilleurs amis pratiquement les seuls car les elfes ont très peu d'enfants du fait de leur immortalité mais aussi dû au fait que les autres enfants de leur âge voire même plus âgés avaient du mal à accepter Arlynis parmi eux non de par son appartenance à différentes races de la terre du milieu mais surtout car elle était très proche des trois princes du royaume et les jeunes femmes du royaume n'avaient d'yeux que pour eux.

- Je vois que ton sourire est revenu, dit Thrialis

- Quel bonheur de les revoir, ils m'ont tellement manqué

- Je sens que les ennuis ne sont pas loin si tous les trois vous êtes réunis, dit Thrialis en rigolant.

- Ne te moque pas, ce qui c'est passé avec l'aigle et l'arbre n'était pas notre faute.

- Vous avez juste un peu forcé le destin

- On va dire ça comme ça, répondit Arlynis en rigolant

Legolas descendait les grandes marches qui menaient au bureau de son père, il savait qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec lui, il prit la peine de taper à la porte, son père lui intima d'entrer. Quand son père vit que c'était son fils qui venait lui rendre visite, il ne cachait pas sa surprise.

- Je suis surpris de te voir, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tôt me voir.

- Je peux repasser plus tard, dit Legolas

- Non, reste je t'en prie, dit-il en s'approchant de lui, allons nous assoir.

Legolas et son père se dirigeaient vers les fauteuils installés non loin d'une grande baie vitrée.

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, dit Thranduil

- Ma réaction tout à l'heure a été un peu exagérée mais en ce moment il se passe trop de choses, trop d'informations en si peu de temps.

- Je te comprends mon fils et crois moi quand je te dis que je suis désolé de tout ce qui arrive, je ne le souhaite pas plus que toi

- Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ?

- C'était très difficile vois tu, et très égoïste en même temps, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, et par-dessus tout je ne souhaitais pas que vous m'en vouliez, nous n'avions pas le choix Legolas et cela m'a fait tellement mal de devoir nous séparer d'elle

Legolas ne disait rien, il écoutait son père

- Je savais que cette demande de Galadriel la pousserait à se poser plus de questions sur son avenir, il y a certaines personnes dans ce royaume jalouses et mal intentionnées qui lui ont dit tellement de choses et qui lui ont fait tellement de mal, qui ont remis en question sa relation avec toi, je n'ai jamais voulu la séparer de toi, le jour où je vous ai surpris tous les deux sous le chêne dans la cours en train de vous embrasser ( ce souvenir fit sourire Legolas) j'ai été si heureux pour vous et pour moi je dois l'avouer, avoua Thranduil avec un sourire, voir mon fils et celle que je considère comme ma propre fille ensemble a été une joie immense, mais les doux moments que vous avez passé ensemble ont laissé place au doute dans l'esprit d'Arlynis, pas sur son amour pour toi, mais tu es l'héritier, un jour tu prendras ma place à la tête du royaume, mais tu sais toutes les épreuves sont surmontables, tu es bien placé pour le savoir, regardes tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici. Et puis le jour où Gollum s'est échappé et que tu m'as expressément demandé d'aller toi-même prévenir le seigneur Elrond, j'ai compris que c'était une bonne chose pour toi.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de ton amour pour elle, dit Legolas.

- Tu es mon fils et je t'aime, j'aime également ce royaume mais il ne fait pas le poids face à mes enfants, en perdant ta mère j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qui soit plus important que vous, qu'elle soit mortelle ou non, si tu désires passer le reste de ta vie avec elle, fonce mon fils une chance pareille nous n'en avons qu'une au cours de notre longue vie, je me rappelle la première fois que j'ai rencontré ta mère, j'ai su qu'elle était la femme que j'allais épousé et je ne l'ai jamais regretté, la perdre a été une épreuve terrible, si je ne vous avais pas eu je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force de continuer à vivre, avoua Thranduil.

- Père je suis désolé, dit Legolas le regard triste face à ces souvenirs.

- Ne le sois pas, tu es un homme bien, un homme bon, courageux et intègre, tu as grand cœur, reste toujours toi-même, fidèle à tes convictions, le destin d'Arlynis est par définition aussi lié au tien, parce que tu l'aimes, tu l'aideras, tu l'épauleras car elle est perdue et elle ne sait pas comment avoir de l'emprise sur ce pouvoir et nous ne savons pas comment cela fonctionne, il se peut qu'elle n'en ai aucun et qu'il se manifeste sans qu'elle en ai le contrôle, mais rappelle toi que l'amour est le plus fort des pouvoirs. Aragorn se battra aussi pour elle, et c'est cela qui fait toute la différence, le mal est démuni face au bien, car même s'ils sont cruels, lâches, sans cœur, violents, nous nous avons l'amour, la compassion, la pitié, la bonté et le courage c'est cela qui fait toute la différence.

- De quelle façon ?

- Ce sont tes actes qui parleront pour toi, le bien c'est s'interposer face à l'ennemi pour sauver une personne que l'on aime, c'est se sacrifier pour un avenir meilleur, le mal est incapable de faire ça.

Soudain un bruit attira leur attention, Arlynis se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps elle était là, elle les écoutait.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, dit-elle

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? demanda Thranduil un sourire paternel sur le visage.

- Suffisamment pour savoir que nous n'avons rien à craindre, répliqua t-elle en souriant

- Où étais tu ? demanda Legolas en se dirigeant vers elle

- Partie faire un tour, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Nous t'avons cherché partout, dit Legolas

- Je sais, j'ai rencontré Thrialis sur mon chemin et nous sommes rentrés ensemble.

- Très bien, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Legolas à voix basse.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas.

- Bien je vais vous laisser, dit Legolas en se tournant vers son père, à plus tard.

Legolas sortit du bureau de son père, Arlynis regardait Thranduil

- Je suis tellement désolée Arlynis, dit Thranduil

Sans attendre Arlynis se jeta dans les bras de celui qui était son père et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps (N/A : oui je sais elle pleure beaucoup mais promis c'est la dernière fois), il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

- J'ai si peur, dit-elle le visage enfoui dans le torse de Thranduil

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, personne ne te laissera affronter ça toute seule

- Que fais tu pour vaincre la peur ? demanda t-elle en se relevant et en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil occupé précédemment par Legolas.

- Rien du tout, je fais avec, répondit Thranduil

- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure

- Oh je t'en prie, nous avons tous les deux des torts, ta colère était justifiée et j'aurais dû être honnête avec toi, tu ne méritais pas que je te cache la vérité

- Le savais-tu déjà quand j'étais enfant ?

- Non, nous ne l'avons appris que peu de temps avant ton départ, mon but était de te protéger

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, j'ai compris pourquoi tu as fait cela, dit Arlynis.

- Tu sais je me rappelle le jour où on t'a mis dans mes bras pour la première fois, j'étais effrayé, dit Thranduil.

- Vraiment ?

- Lorsque les garçons étaient bébés ma tendre femme était encore là et elle savait comment faire avec les enfants, l'instinct maternel je suppose mais moi vois-tu j'étais plutôt gauche, quand on m'a mis Legolas pour la première fois dans les bras je tremblais tellement que j'ai cru le faire tomber, dit-il en riant, et quand on m'a annoncé la mort de ta mère peu de temps après ta naissance, j'étais si peiné, elle et ma femme étaient si proches, des inséparables, les meilleures amies de la terre du milieu, je ne pouvais me résoudre à te confier à une autre famille que la mienne, mais regarde nous nous en sommes sortis. Bon je l'avoue nourrice a été d'une grande aide, mais je t'ai nourri, j'ai changé tes couches…

- Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à l'évocation de ces souvenirs, dit Arlynis en grimaçant au mot couche.

- Nous sommes tous effrayés à un moment de notre vie et un jour on s'aperçoit que notre peur est passée et on se dit par tous les valars ce n'était que ça.

- Tu penses ?

- Bien sûr ce sera plus difficile pour toi, mais des jours meilleurs se présenteront.

- Merci.

- Tu es ma petite fille, et le fait que nous n'ayons pas le même sang n'a aucune importance pour moi, je t'aime et je te promets que nous ferons tout ce qui est notre pouvoir pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Arlynis sortait du château pour rejoindre ses amis.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? demanda Legolas qui lui rentrait au château

- Je dois passer la soirée avec Nelia et Delnon, je les ai croisé tout à l'heure et nous avons du temps à rattraper, répondit Arlynis.

- Fais attention tu ne devrais pas sortir toute seule, dit Legolas.

- Peut être devrais tu alors venir avec moi, proposa Arlynis en souriant

- Pour ta sécurité ? demanda Legolas un sourire en coin sur le visage.

- Cela va de soi, répondit Arlynis feignant l'innocence, de plus tu les apprécies autant que moi.

- Très bien pour ta sécurité, dit l'elfe en souriant.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins, répondit la jeune femme.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il vous a plu, mais aussi s'il ne vous a pas plu, prochain chapitre départ de la forêt noire et rebondissements!!!!! a bientôt**


	14. Chapter 15

**Oyez, oyez un nouveau chapitre tout chaud!!!! Et un chapitre plus long que les précédents, j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir, je ne suis pas sure que les prochains seront aussi longs mais je ferais tout mon possible!**

**Je tiens à remercier DarkCristal, Cleo_btz et missbizkiss pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur!!!! ( j'espère que vous recevez mes réponses aux reviews, avant je le faisais sur une page spéciale dans la fic ou en début de chapitre mais maintenant on peut répondre directement, alors j'espère qu'elles arrivent à bon port!!! ;D)  
**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété du talentueux J.R.R Tolkien, seule Arlynis et quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.**

**Enjoy!  
**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas et Arlynis passaient la soirée avec leurs amis, la bonne humeur était de mise, le temps de quelques heures les deux protagonistes ont oublié tous leurs problèmes se remémorant seulement les bons moments passés ensemble, Delnon et Nelia étaient des elfes avec un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve, ils ne se prenaient pas au sérieux et aimaient conserver cette insouciance qui caractérise les enfants, leur philosophie consistait à savourer la vie car on ne savait pas de quoi était fait demain, l'ombre était toujours si présente près de leur royaume ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre les cavernes de mandos si tel était leur destin et regretter de ne pas avoir profiter de ce que la nature et la vie pouvait leur apporter.

- Thrialis m'a rappelé tout à l'heure l'histoire avec l'aigle et l'arbre, dit Arlynis entre deux fous rires.

- Pauvre aigle, dit Nelia dissimulant mal le rire qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres.

- Pauvre de moi oui, s'exclama Delnon offusqué, j'aurais pu y laisser la vie.

- Heureusement que tu as réussi à te rappeler que les aigles volaient, dit Legolas les larmes aux yeux.

- Je te revois encore hurlant « par tous les valars sortez moi de là », dit Arlynis en remuant ses bras voulant imiter Delnon à ce moment précis.

- Ou alors « je veux mourir en héros pas comme un idiot », s'exclama Legolas

- C'est ça riez mais vous avez eu votre part de ridicule vous aussi mes amis, dit Delnon légèrement boudeur.

- Non c'est à toi que revient cet honneur, dit Nelia

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi poursuivi par la malchance, dit Arlynis en essuyant les larmes de ses joues

- Les valars t'en veulent encore d'avoir volé ce pauvre Malys, dit Legolas en rigolant de plus belle.

L'évocation de ce souvenir permit de faire redoubler les rires de deux jeunes femmes assises autour du feu, voilà leur rituel pendant les moments de paix, se retrouver ensemble autour d'un feu et avoir des discussions sans fin, refaire le monde tous ensemble avec des litres de vin car oui les elfes de la forêt noire sont amateurs de bon vin et ils aiment à festoyer, Thranduil lui-même organise de nombreux banquets car bien qu'il soit décrit comme un homme froid par les gens qui ne le connaissent pas en raison des horreurs dont il fut témoin, il est très proche de son peuple et quand on gagne son affection et sa reconnaissance il devient un homme de cœur qui aime à faire la fête avec ses amis et son peuple. Il n'en est donc pas étonnant que ces jeunes gens élevés depuis toujours dans ce royaume dérogent à la règle, les soirées se déroulent toujours dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur.

- Je n'étais pas responsable pour Malys, dit Delnon

- Non si peu, dis moi as-tu encore cette marque après le coup monumental qu'il t'a donné sur les fesses ? demanda Arlynis en explosa littéralement de rire.

- Cela n'a rien de drôle, dit Delnon faussement boudeur

- Tu as raison, dit Legolas, ce n'est pas drôle c'est hilarant.

- Et toi Legolas n'as-tu jamais fait de choses idiotes ? demanda Delnon connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Oh si des tas, répondit Legolas, et je n'en ai pas honte moi

- Il a toujours réponse à tout lui, dit Delnon en rigolant

- Oh il était beaucoup moins bavard quand il s'est fait surprendre par son père à fouiller dans ses papiers pour découvrir quoi déjà, dit Arlynis en faisant mine de réfléchir, ah oui des gravures compromettantes…

- … pour les cacher dans la chambre de Lenialis, dit Legolas en interrompant Arlynis

- Oui bien sûr, répondit cette dernière.

- Et toi, quand il t'a surpris essayant de faire boire du vin au chien du garde pour voir quel effet cela produirait sur lui, dit Legolas

- C'était pour des recherches, répondit Arlynis faussement outré

- C'est cela oui, dit Nelia

- Et toi nous ne nous sommes pas encore intéressés à ton cas, dit Delnon avec un sourire qui en disait long

- Oh non nous n'allons pas faire ressurgir cette vieille histoire, dit Nelia

- Oh que si, répondirent Arlynis et Legolas en chœur

La soirée se déroula de cette façon pendant de longues heures jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, dit Nelia

- Oui, répondit Arlynis

- Vas-tu rester longtemps ? demanda Delnon

- Je ne pense pas, mais promis je reviendrais, répondit Arlynis.

Arlynis et Legolas étaient sur le chemin de retour pour rejoindre leurs chambres au palais, ils marchaient côte à côte savourant encore les moments de cette agréable soirée.

- Tu es heureuse ? demanda Legolas en regardant Arlynis qui avançait les yeux fermés savourant ce moment.

- Oui, rien de tel qu'une soirée comme celle-ci, répondit-elle

- Ils sont irréparables, dit-il

- Oh tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, dit-elle un sourire taquin sur le visage

- Je t'en pris je suis un prince elfique de 3000 ans, je suis un guerrier sage et…

- Et un tantinet modeste ainsi que légèrement immature, finit Arlynis

- Moi ? s'exclama Legolas en faisant rire la jeune femme.

- Oh j'ai tellement ris que j'en ai mal à la mâchoire, dit-elle en touchant ses joues

- Je te comprends je ne suis pas sûr que mes côtes s'en remettent un jour, nous sommes arrivés dit Legolas alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux à l'intersection des couloirs menant à leurs chambres.

- Bonne nuit, dit Arlynis en déposant un baiser sur la joue du prince avant de rentrer dans ses appartements.

- Bonne nuit, répondit ce dernier

Le lendemain matin Arlynis entra dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner, tout le monde était déjà présent, elle les salua tous d'un grand sourire et soutient le regard de Legolas pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Gimli prenne la parole.

- Alors jeune demoiselle avez-vous bien dormi ? demanda Gimli

- Parfaitement bien maitre nain et vous-même ?

- Il en faudrait beaucoup pour empêcher Gimli de passer une bonne nuit, dit Aragorn

- J'en suis certaine, dit Arlynis en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda Gimli

- Que tu n'as aucun problème pour profiter des bienfaits du sommeil, dit Legolas

- Ah bien, répondit le nain déconcerté

- Nous allons partir Arlynis, dit Aragorn

- Comment cela ? demanda t-elle surprise

- Nous retournons tous au Gondor, tu y seras en sécurité, l'ennemi ne s'attendra pas à te trouver là bas, expliqua Arwen

- Vu la démonstration à laquelle nous avons eu droit l'autre jour, il se pourrait que l'ennemi sache que tu es ici, dit Lenialis

- Mais et le royaume ici, si l'ennemi soupçonne quelque chose vous serez en danger, dit Arlynis

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, nous avons de bonnes défenses, dit Thranduil, et de valeureux guerriers pour défendre le royaume.

Durant la matinée, ils ont préparé leurs bagages avant leur départ, Thranduil leur a assigné pour leur voyage deux gardes du royaume pour les accompagner et les aider en cas de danger, cette nouvelle aurait pu ravir la compagnie si l'un des gardes ne se trouvait pas être Gingalwë, Legolas et Arlynis avaient échangé un long regard sur ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de cette situation, les au revoir avec Thranduil, Thrialis et Lenialis avaient été difficile pour Arlynis, mais ils se mirent en route rapidement pour arriver le plus vite possible au Gondor, la route est longue trois jours de cheval, l'ambiance était bon enfant, Arlynis passait la majorité de son temps avec Arwen elles discutaient de tout et de rien savourant les derniers moments de liberté, du côté des hommes l'ambiance était plus tendue, Legolas guettait sans cesse les faits et gestes de Gingalwë sachant que ce dernier n'était pas un elfe digne de confiance du moins en ce qui concernait Arlynis, il avait tenté de faire de la vie de la jeune fille un enfer durant son enfance et son adolescence, la dénigrant sans arrêt mais toujours en l'absence du roi, cet homme était un manipulateur qui se vantait d'être un conservateur des valeurs anciennes et de vouloir protéger leur race, cela lui a valu nombre d'altercations avec Legolas et ses frères, cependant le prince doutait que Gingalwë dise quoi que ce soit de déplacé envers Arlynis en présence de son frère, car Legolas savait que si Aragorn venait à entendre de tels propos il aurait la même réaction que lui, le prince se souvint de la dernière altercation, son frère avait dû l'empêcher de blesser gravement l'elfe, car même si Gingalwë est grossier, méchant et manipulateur il est incapable de blessure physique et ne désobéira jamais à un ordre direct de son roi lequel est de protéger Arlynis par tous les moyens.

- Dites moi ne serait-il pas plus rapide pour nous de passer par les bois de Drenis ? demanda Arlynis

- Les bois de Drenis sont trop dangereux Arlynis, dit Aragorn

- Je ne passerai sous aucun prétexte par ces bois, dit Gimli

- Oh allons Gimli, ne me dis pas que tu es effrayé par quelques arbres, dit Arlynis

- Bien sûr que non, un nain n'a peur de rien, mais as-tu déjà entendu les récits sur cette forêt ?

- Oui et ils n'ont rien de réel, dit Arlynis, ce ne sont que des légendes inventées par les peuples qui vivent en ces lieux pour se protéger des voyageurs.

- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu jeune fille, dit Gimli

- Voyons Gimli, ce ne sont que des histoires, dit Arwen

- Ces bois ne sont pas fréquentables, dit Aragorn

- Les exilés vivent dans ces bois, dit Gingalwë

- Que voulez vous qu'ils nous fassent ? demanda Arlynis

- Des exilés ? demanda Gimli

- Oui des elfes pour la plupart d'entre eux qui ont trouvé refuge dans cette forêt quand leur peuple a été décimé il y a des millénaires par les armées de Sauron, dit Legolas

- Certains d'entres eux sont des elfes noirs, dit Gingalwë, ils sont dangereux

- Des elfes noirs ? demanda Gimli

- Des elfes des montagnes, répondit Legolas, mais ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que vous et moi, seulement certains disent qu'ils se sont alliés à Sauron pendant la guerre.

- C'est une très mauvaise idée de passer par cette forêt, dit Gingalwë

- Nous ne t'avons pas demandé ton avis, dit froidement Arlynis s'attirant un regard noir du garde

- Ces elfes ont subi de lourdes pertes, dit Arwen à l'adresse de Gimli, ils ont été attaqués, torturés, beaucoup ont vu leur famille entière périr, et aucun peuple n'est venu à leur secours à l'époque, le fait qu'ils aient de la rancœur est compréhensible, je pense comme Arlynis nous devrions passer par la forêt de Drenis.

- Les femmes, elles finiront toutes par me tuer, dit Aragorn à Arwen qui faisait un grand sourire.

- Tentons et si nous faisons de mauvaises rencontres nous n'aurons qu'à rebrousser chemin, dit Legolas.

- S'ils ne nous tuent pas avant, dit Gingalwë

- Bien allons y alors, dit Arlynis en donnant un coup de pied sur le flan de son cheval pour avancer.

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils avaient pénétrées dans la forêt, l'air y était paisible.

- En avons-nous encore pour longtemps ? demanda Gimli

- Nous passerons la nuit ici et repartirons dans la matinée, signala Aragorn

- Passer la nuit ici ? s'exclama le nain, continuons nous camperons plus tard

- N'ais pas peur Gimli, nous n'avons rien à craindre ici, dit Arlynis

- Ah vous croyez, s'exclama une voix

- Ils furent tous encerclés par une dizaine de personnes portant des capes et des capuches dissimulant ainsi leur visage, ils pointaient des arcs en direction des différentes personnes du groupe, Legolas avait déjà saisi le sien et le pointait en direction d'un de leur assaillant.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit Aragorn, nous souhaitons juste traverser la forêt pour nous rendre au Gondor

- Cela nous importe peu, dit une voix, vous n'avez pas à fouler ces terres, vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici

- Nos ne cherchons pas querelle, dit Legolas

- Nous avons déjà entendu cela elfe.

- Que voulez vous ? demanda Aragorn

- Descendez de vos chevaux

Tous s'attelèrent à descendre de leurs montures

- Bien et maintenant ? demanda Legolas

- Je voudrais vous inviter dans notre campement pour que vous puissiez vous sustenter.

- Pardon mais je ne comprends pas, dit Aragorn surpris par cette proposition

- Des mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vues et tu ne sautes pas dans mes bras pour me dire bonjour, dit cette voix en abaissant son capuchon dévoilant une jeune elfe aux cheveux roux flamboyant et aux yeux marrons, elle souriait.

- Je vois que l'hospitalité de ces lieux s'est dégradée ici depuis ma dernière visite, dit Arlynis un immense sourire aux lèvres avant de se jeter dans les bras de son amie.

- Slinda, quel plaisir de te revoir, s'exclama Arlynis

Tous les autres étaient bouche bée mise à part Arwen qui semblait être au courant de ce qui se déroulait ici, les autres gardes abaissèrent également leur capuchon ainsi que leurs armes.

- Alors que viens-tu faire dans ces bois ? demanda la jeune femme

- Nous revenons de Mirkwood, nous nous rendons au Gondor.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus, nous allons vous préparer des couches pour la nuit, dit Slinda

- Pardon, loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre ces touchantes retrouvailles, dit Gimli légèrement énervé, mais serait-il possible de savoir ce qui se passe ici.

- Voyons Gimli ce sont mes amis, dit Arlynis

- Elle est vraiment pleine de ressource, dit Legolas

- Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas résisté à cette petite mise en scène, quand nous avons entendu des chevaux nous nous sommes dit que personne n'était assez fou pour passer dans ces bois avec toutes ces légendes, dit Slinda.

- Elles sont fausses alors, dit Gimli

- Disons qu'elles ne sont pas totalement vraies, dit Slinda en rigolant, Arlynis se joignant à son hilarité.

- Très rassurant vraiment, marmonna Gimli

- Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Slinda, et je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Arwen, dit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé, c'est un plaisir, Aragorn le grand frère de notre chère Arlynis, et Legolas je suppose, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, ajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil et vous êtes…

- Gimli, répondit l'intéressé

- Gimli c'est un plaisir, répondit Slinda en souriant

- Slinda je vous présente Gingalwë et Emmüs, deux gardes du royaume sylvestre qui nous accompagnent lors de ce long voyage, dit Aragorn

- Enchantée, bien venez avec moi au camp, tout le monde va être ravi de te revoir, dit-elle à l'attention d'Arlynis, tu nous as tant manqué.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le camp, Slinda en tête pour leur montrer le chemin, Legolas se mit à hauteur d'Arlynis.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné que tu les connaisses ? demanda Legolas en souriant

- Parce que je suis douée pour me mettre dans les pires embrouilles, répondit-elle en grimaçant.

- C'est probablement pour ça oui

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps ici après avoir quitté la Lorien, vous étiez encore en guerre contre Sauron, dit Arlynis.

- Et elle nous a mené dans maintes batailles contre des orcs tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres, dit Slinda.

- Elle exagère toujours, murmura Arlynis à l'attention de Legolas

- Et pourtant je ne suis pas non plus étonné, dit l'elfe

- Me prendrais tu pour un trouble fête ? demanda t-elle faussement outrée

- Je n'aurais pas choisi ce terme mais disons que tu sais ce que tu veux quand tu le veux, dit Legolas

- C'est bien vrai, répondit Arlynis en regardant l'elfe dans les yeux.

Leur périple dans le forêt de Drenis ne fut pas si terrible que ça, Gimli se sentait comme chez lui buvant et mangeant en échangeant diverses anecdotes avec les membres de cette communauté des bois, Arlynis avait été ravie de retrouver ses anciens compagnons, qui avaient tous raconté dans les moindres détails tout ce qui avait pu se passer durant ses longs mois en leur compagnie, Aragorn était admiratif devant sa petite sœur ainsi que Legolas même si ce dernier serrait les poings quand il entendait qu'Arlynis se battait continuellement contre des orcs, mais le peuple de Drenis souhaitait ce soir rendre hommage aux trois membres de la communauté de l'anneau ici présent, bien que ces derniers affirmaient que ce n'était pas nécessaire, on dû leur rappeler qu'ils étaient un exemple de courage et qu'ils avaient montré qu'en s'alliant avec des compagnons de route de divers horizons et de races diverses tout est possible et on est plus fort, que chaque race apporte son savoir et que ce travail collectif a permis de mettre fin à cette guerre. Non loin de là, Gingalwë se tenait à l'écart de cette soirée, il ne voulait pas être mêlé à ce peuple qui rassemblait des exilés et pour lui des traitres.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas que cette batarde soit amie avec eux, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Non loin de là se trouvait Arwen, elle avait entendu les paroles du garde et se retourna en un mouvement rapide et gracieux et pointa son épée sur la poitrine de l'elfe.

- Oses encore prononcer un mot pareille en ma présence et je te plante mon épée dans le cœur, cracha Arwen, les yeux pleins de fureur.

Gingalwë surpris, ne sachant pas quoi dire se tourna et se dirigea dans la forêt entendant en s'éloignant les dernières paroles d'Arwen.

- Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer traitre, dit-elle.

- Arwen, tout va bien ? demanda Gimli qui avait assisté à la fin de l'échange

- Oui Gimli, Gingalwë et moi avions deux, trois petites choses à mettre au point, expliqua t-elle.

- Ça c'est une femme comme je les aime, s'exclama Gimli

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Legolas accompagné d'Aragorn

- Arwen a menacé un des gardes, dit Gimli

Legolas et Aragorn savaient pourquoi elle avait fait cela.

- Une simple divergence d'opinion, répliqua l'intéressée

- Je ne vais plus dormir que d'un œil, dit Aragorn pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Tous passèrent la nuit au camp, le peuple de forêt de Drenis dormait dans des tentes imposantes et d'un blanc immaculé, même si ils étaient considérés comme un peuple exilé la magie des elfes était à l'œuvre ici, une tente fut attribuée pour les voyageurs et ce fut une nuit paisible qui se présenta à eux. Le lendemain à l'aube, ils prenaient le petit déjeuner, parlant gaiement, tous se sentaient très à l'aise ici, Arlynis s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ce peuple avait si mauvaise réputation, ils étaient d'une bonté incroyable et d'un courage sans faille, elle décida d'aller se rafraichir dans un lac tout près, elle profitait des bienfaits de la nature, nageant tranquillement dans ce lac.

- Alors princesse, profitez-vous de ce moment ? demanda une voix qu'Arlynis reconnut entre milles.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers son interlocuteur, l'eau recouvrant son corps à peine plus bas que ses épaules.

- Que fais tu ici Gingalwë ? demanda t-elle en croisant les bras devant son corps.

- Es tu effrayée ? demanda t-il

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses affaires qui se trouvaient sur la rive, ainsi que ses armes.

- Tu es désarmée et nue n'est ce pas ?

- Pars d'ici, dit-elle tentant de contenir sa rage

- Ne sois pas sur la défensive, je suis ici pour te parler, dit-il laissant son regard vagabonder sur le lac

- Choisis un autre moment.

- Je trouve celui-ci parfait, dit-il d'un air suffisant

L'expression du visage de Gingalwë donnait la chair de poule à Arlynis, ses yeux reflétaient une telle colère et un tel désir en même temps, sa bouche se tordait en un rictus laissant apparaître ses intentions.

- Pars, dit-elle

- Oh Arlynis, cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi, être si près de ton prince et ne pas être avec lui en même temps, mais il faut le comprendre pourquoi perdrait-il son temps avec une fille comme toi, tu as été son jouet, je ne doute pas que tu lui as donné du bon temps, mais tu n'es pas pour lui, d'ailleurs tu n'es pour personne. Je dois avouer tu es très belle, tout le monde le dit mais ils oublient l'essentiel tu n'es rien, ni elfe, ni humaine, tu n'as pas de place en ce monde.

Arlynis tentait de ravaler ses larmes, elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

- Sans compter le fait que tu es née hors mariage, une batarde illégitime descendante d'une lignée maudite.

- Crois tu que tes paroles me blessent, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'un orc, tu es vile, tu es répugnant et le mal te ronge.

- Très chère Arlynis, ne sois pas condescendante je te prie, je me demande si…. Dit-il en la regardant tel un morceau de viande et passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

- Va t-en, s'écria t-elle

- Tu pourrais hurler pour avertir les autres mais tu ne le fais pas, pourquoi ? demanda Gingalwë

- Je ne suis pas lâche comme toi et je ne te donnerais pas cette satisfaction.

- Ton prince accourrait c'est sûr.

- C'est aussi le tien, et tu devrais faire attention à toi il n'hésiterait pas à te tuer.

- C'est probable mais j'ai le soutien de Thranduil, il me fait confiance.

- Parce qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es.

- Arlynis sors de ce lac que nous discutions, je veux savoir pourquoi tous ces hommes te désirent tant catin.

Soudain Gingalwë fut projeté contre un arbre, Legolas se tenait face à lui son visage déformé par la rage, il appuyait son bras contre la gorge du garde qui commençait à manquer de souffle.

- C'est la fin de ce petit jeu, dit Legolas comme s'il crachait du venin, tu ne lui adresses plus la parole, tu ne la touches pas et tu ne la regardes même pas, si je te surprend encore à lui parler de la sorte, je ne ferais pas que te tuer, je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu viendras m'implorer pour que je t'achève.

Les yeux du garde reflétaient de la peur, il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, Arlynis elle était sous le choc, elle regardait la scène qui défilait devant elle stupéfaite. Legolas relâcha Gingalwë qui fit un pas sur le côté et s'apprêtait à partir, quand Legolas le retint d'un bras le forçant à se retourner et le rua de coups.

- Pars d'ici maintenant et que je ne te revois pas de sitôt, dit le prince.

Gingalwë partit en courant, Legolas se retourna vers Arlynis, elle avait enfin laissé libre cours à ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, dit Legolas le plus doux possible en se retournant pour être dos à la jeune femme, sors du lac et habilles toi je te raccompagne au campement.

Arlynis sécha rapidement ses larmes et sortir du lac, elle entreprit de se sécher et de s'habiller, une fois que ce fut fait, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Legolas, ce dernier se retourna face à elle et ne pouvait quitter ses prunelles.

- Tu trembles, dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses bras pour la frictionner

- Merci, répondit-elle

- Tu sais que tout ce qu'il a dit… commença Legolas

- Je sais que c'est faux, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle, comment as-tu su ?

- Je ne savais pas, répondit simplement continuant de passer ses mains le long de ses bras et dans son dos pour la réchauffer.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici alors ?

- Je l'ai senti, dit-il.

- Tu l'as senti ?

- J'ai senti que tu avais peur, répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Comment fais tu ? demanda t-elle en souriant

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Depuis toujours, tu sais quand j'ai besoin de toi, tu sens quand j'ai peur, quand je suis en danger, quand je suis triste ou quand je suis heureuse, c'est comme si tu lisais en moi, c'est comme si tu ressentais mes propres émotions, dit-elle.

- Je t'ai toujours promis de te protéger, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux, nous devrions retourner au campement.

- Non, dit-elle tout simplement, je veux seulement être avec toi.

Elle se cala dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse et se laissait aller à cette douceur qui lui avait tant manqué, il caressait ses cheveux et le haut de son dos, elle sentait qu'il déposait des baisers sur sa tête et se délectait de son odeur, il la fit reculer et posa son index sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui faire lever la tête et posa son front contre le sien, leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, soudain Legolas brisa la fine distance qui les séparait en déposant ses lèvres sur celles d'Arlynis.

**J'imagine déjà vos réactions, sympa le vin autour d'un feu, quel s...p de Gingalwë, sympa Slinda, génial Arwen en colère mais le plus important enfin ils s'embrassent!!!! eh eh eh ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont sortis d'affaire pour autant, surtout qu'au chapitre suivant il va y avoir de l'épée!!! enfin si j'ai suffisamment de reviews pour me donner le courage de continuer, non non c'est pas du chantage, en ce moment même je vous fais mon regard de chien battu!!! Trêve de bêtises, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçues par la tournure des évènements!!!! bizz, à bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody ! Nouveau chapitre, je vous préviens à l'avance c'est un chapitre de transition, dans le prochaine chapitre il y aura du sang, des larmes et beaucoup d'amour !!! Je vous remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je me répète mais cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, sur la page de stats des histoires, j'ai remarqué que la fic avait fait l'objet de beaucoup de lectures, surtout les 3 derniers chapitres et je tiens à remercier également ces lecteurs même s'ils ne laissent pas de reviews sniff !!! A partir de maintenant je vais également répondre aux reviews avant le chapitre en plus des réponses personnelles ainsi toutes mes réponses seront visibles car je ne donne pas les mêmes réponses à tout le monde eh eh c'est logique en fonction des questions ou des commentaires que l'on fait.**

**Cleo-btz : **Ahlala! les vieux souvenirs! J'adore les soirées comme ça!_** Moi aussi y'a rien de mieux !**_ "Bonne nuit, dit Arlynis en déposant un baiser sur la joue du prince avant  
de rentrer dans ses appartements." Quoi? c'est tout? jsuis bl&sée! c'est un  
tout petit bisous de rien du tout! pf! _**Les choses vont évoluer, d'ailleurs je me demande si je vais pas mettre la fic en rating M pour la suite !**_Nous ne t'avons pas demandé ton avis, dit froidement Arlynis Paf! dans tes dents! bien fait! moi, je l'aime pas ce type? oh! si peu! mdr! _**Il aura ce qu'il mérite, ça risque d'être tragique lol**_ Parce que je suis douée pour me mettre dans les pires embrouilles! ca me rapelle quelqu'un! _**Elle a pas fini avec les embrouilles**_  
Oses encore prononcer un mot pareille en ma présence et je te plante mon épée dans le cœur, cracha Arwen, les yeux pleins de power! jadore! trop la classe!_** J'en avais assez d'une Arwen passive.**_ Gingalwë mais quel ordure! ah je le maudis! Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'enfin ils s'embrassent! joie! _**J'avoue je me suis demandée s'il fallait attendre encore mais non, ça suffit ils auraient pu devenir fou et moi aussi.**_ Merci pour ce chapitre énormissime!_** Merci, merci, merci !!!!!!!!!!!**_

**DarkCristal : **A bah enfin !lol Nan mais je suis sûre qu'il va encore y avoir un rebondissement ! ùù lol _**Je le crains oui, ce serait pas drôle sinon !**_  
Bon bah... pour commencer, j'ai trouver ce chapitre super _**merci**_, il est plus long  
que les autres aussi , c'est ce que j'apprécie également. Ensuite il surprend  
beaucoup _**ah oui ? lol**_, mais d'une agréable surprise _**tant mieux alors je suis contente**_. Pour finir, je trouve qu'il est très bien écrit _**C'est très gentil**_. Bon, je te fais de gros bisoux _**moi aussi **_et te souhaite une bonne continuation, tu te débrouille très bien. _**Encore et encore et encore merci !**_

**Missbizkiss : **Enfin un bisou par les valar je l'atendait celui la _**Moi aussi !!! lol**_. La suite promet d'être interessante. ^_^ _**J'espère que je serais à la hauteur de tes attentes, merci milles fois.**_

**Dede.A : **Hey salut! Bon je viens de lire les 13 premiers chapitres d'un coup et je vais te donner mes commentaires. Voyant que les 9 premiers chapitres datent de longtemps, je ne vais pas faire de critiques sur eux puisque ton écriture s'est nettement amélioré en 5 ans _**Je te remercie parce que quand je lis ce que j'ai écrit il y a 5 ans j'ai envie d'hurler**_;) Bon voilà, deux critiques constructives à partir du chapitre 11 et je te lâche avec ça après ok? _**Pas de problème bon ou mauvais toute review est constructive**_ :P Bon premièrement, dans ce chapitre (13), il commence avec deux gros paragraphes, dont le deuxième éternellement long. Fait des "enter" au bout de quelques phrases. Sinon le lecteur commence à se lasser/ se perdre dans ton écriture et saute au prochain paragraphe sans terminer de le lire. Perso: je l'ai lu au complet (avec difficulté je l'avoue), mais je l'ai trouvé bien écrit_** merci**_. Il manque juste les espaces entre quelques lignes. :) Et deuxièment, c'est arrivé plusieurs fois dans tes autres chapitres, mais quand il y a une conversation entre deux personnages (seulement 2 je dois spécifier, quand il y a plus de 2 personnages c'est correct), mais tu oublies de spécifier qui parle. En fait oui tu le fais, mais pas assez souvent. Tu dis "il" ou "elle" ou juste rien (ce qui est correct je sais), mais quand le nom n'est pas assez dit, le lecteur se perd et finit par ne plus savoir qui parle! Voilà c'est tout... j'arrête de te tapper dessus! _**J'ai essayé d'arranger ça dans ce chapitre, mais vas y tape pas de problème ça me permet de corriger mes erreurs.**_  
Pour moi, j'aime bien ton histoire _**merci beaucoup**_. Je viens souvent faire un tour sur la page principale de Lord of The rings (French) pour voir si tu as upgrated ton histoire _**ça fait super plaisir**_. Bien écrit, quelques fautes ici et par là mais ça, tout le monde le fait et que dire, ELLES NE NOUS LÂCHENT JAMAIS NOUS LES AUTEURS! _**Et j'en profite pour m'excuser pour les fautes que je n'aurais pas vu**_.

"Enfant de 40 ans!" LOL Tiens VLA dans les dents! _**J'ai beaucoup à quel âge mettre dans cette phrase lol.**_ Honnêtement, j'ai un peu tiquer à la réaction d'Arwen quand elle a brandit son épée à la gorge du garde que je ne me rappelle jamais le nom XD... Plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre, elle est plus douce et quelque peu craintive. Elle utilise plus les mots et la persuasion pour faire peur à ses ennemis. Mais c'est toi qui voit c'est ta fanfiction!_** Je prends beaucoup de liberté avec les personnages de Tolkien, je m'amuse avec eux !! Je ne supportais plus de voir une Arwen pleurer dans son coin et attendre, encore attendre.**_ On peut bien se permettre un ou deux différences entre ceux de Tolkien et notre interprétation non! ;)Bonne continuation, j'attends la suite. _**Merci beaucoup, à bientôt.**_

**Allez place à la lecture !!!**

**Enjoy !!!**

_Elle se cala dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse et se laissait aller à cette douceur qui lui avait tant manqué, il caressait ses cheveux et le haut de son dos, elle sentait qu'il déposait des baisers sur sa tête et se délectait de son odeur, il la fit reculer et posa son index sous le menton de la jeune femme pour lui faire lever la tête et posa son front contre le sien, leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, soudain Legolas brisa la fine distance qui les séparait en déposant ses lèvres sur celles d'Arlynis._

Arlynis et Legolas se délectaient de ce moment, cela faisait aujourd'hui des années qu'ils n'avaient connu pareil moment empli de douceur et de tendresse, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient de plus en plus vite, ce moment de douceur se transforma soudain en un baiser passionné, Legolas passa ses mains autour de la taille d'Arlynis pour la presser un peu plus contre lui, Arlynis passait sa main derrière la nuque de Legolas pour approfondir le baiser, leurs langues vinrent se rencontrer pour commencer une danse endiablée, ils ne voulaient pas que ce moment finisse, ce baiser traduisait tout ce qu'ils ressentaient de l'amour, de la passion, la frustration des années passées et ce besoin presque obsessionnel qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre, mais ce baiser reflétait aussi l'urgence, comme s'ils avaient peur du lendemain et qu'aucun d'eux deux ne veuille rompre ce baiser avant d'avoir montré à l'autre toute l'étendu de ses sentiments, c'est à contre cœur qu'ils ont été obligé de se séparer, Arlynis posait son front sur celui de Legolas, ils se regardaient dans les yeux sans rien dire, leurs souffles étaient saccadés, ils étaient complètement en osmose, Arlynis ferma les yeux instant pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, Legolas en profita pour lui voler un autre baiser, plus passionné, plus agressif que le précédent, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait, très vite la réalité les rattrapa, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, Arlynis souriait timidement à l'elfe tandis qu'il lui caressait tendrement la joue.

- J'avais oublié comment c'était de se sentir vivant, dit Legolas en souriant

- J'avais oublié comment c'était d'avoir envie de se laisser mourir dans tes bras, répondit Arlynis avec le même sourire.

- La vie face à la mort, dit Legolas

- Quand on a connu ça, on peut mourir parce qu'on a tout connu, dit Arlynis en se calant dans les bras de son bien aimé, pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? demanda t-elle

- Il me semble que la bonne question serait, pourrons-nous un jour nous pardonner ? dit Legolas en déposant un baiser sur la chevelure de la jeune femme.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Arlynis en levant les yeux vers Legolas.

- Nous avons tous les deux des torts dans cette histoire, dit le prince elfique

- Mais je me suis posée tant de questions, commença la jeune femme

- Et je ne m'en suis pas posé assez, finit Legolas

- Quelle est la conclusion de tout ceci ? demanda t-elle

- On prend réellement conscience de ce que nous avons quand on le perd, répondit Legolas

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, dit Arlynis, je suis perdue sans toi

- Ne t'éloignes plus de moi, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien

- Je ne serais jamais partie si je n'y avais pas été obligée, expliqua Arlynis

- Je le sais, répondit Legolas

Après un long moment passé ensemble, Legolas et Arlynis rentrèrent au camp, Aragorn, Arwen et Gimli étaient assis autour d'un feu avec Slinda, ils discutaient et riaient, il semblerait qu'ils n'aient eu aucune difficulté à s'apprécier mutuellement, Legolas et Arlynis se dirigèrent vers eux le sourire aux lèvres devant ce spectacle, à leur arrivée à leurs côtés, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le jeune couple.

- Arlynis, Slinda nous racontait le jour où tu as découvert une araignée dans ta tente et que tu as réveillé tout le camp avec tes cris, raconta Aragorn

Legolas tourna son regard vers la jeune femme amusé

- Vraiment ? demanda Legolas

- Elle était ignoble, répondit Arlynis en faisant une grimace à ce souvenir.

- Je n'y crois pas, elle se bat comme un soldat et a peur d'une araignée, s'exclama Gimli

- Elle est sortie de sa tente en hurlant, elle sautillait sur place et n'arrêtait pas de se frotter partout, raconta Slinda en rigolant

- J'avais l'impression qu'elle était sur moi, dit Arlynis

- Nous avons tous nos phobies, dit Arwen un sourire moqueur sur le visage

- Je n'y crois pas, s'exclama Arlynis, tu te moques de moi

- Cela ne me ressemble absolument pas, répondit Arwen en levant les mains pour montrer son innocence

- Tu cries pour une araignée et tu taquines un orc ? demanda Aragorn

- Elles sont vicieuses ces bêtes là et elles ont des pattes partout, elles sont velus, dit Arlynis avant d'être interrompue

- Et un orc est attirant, dit Aragorn pour se moquer de sa sœur

- Non mais lui je peux l'égorger, si tu veux une démonstration offre moi ta gorge, dit-elle menaçante

- Attention Aragorn, on ne joue avec Arlynis quand il s'agit d'araignée, dit Slinda

- Je me vengerais Slinda, dit Arlynis, j'ai une liste très exhaustive d'histoires pas très correctes te concernant.

- J'ai honte de rien, répondit cette dernière

- Je serais toi, je ne parierais pas là-dessus, répondit Arlynis avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Quand Slinda sembla comprendre ce à quoi faisait référence Arlynis elle se tut immédiatement et changea de sujet.

- En parlant de choses pas très correctes, vos gardes se sont fait la malle, dit Slinda

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Gimli

- Aucune importance, répondit Legolas, qu'ont ils dit ?

- Absolument rien, dit Arwen, Gingalwë est revenu de la forêt et a ordonné à Emmüs de le suivre

- Il ne semblait pas en bon état, dit Aragorn en regardant Legolas

- Nous avons eu une divergence d'opinion, répondit Legolas évasif

- Je connais bien, répondit Arwen au souvenir de son altercation la veille avec le dit soldat.

- On ne l'a plus dans les pattes cet idiot tant mieux, dit Gimli

- Moi je suis déçue, dit Slinda

- Pourquoi ? demanda Arlynis

- Eh bien qu'il soit parti si vite, répondit son amie

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? demanda Arlynis incrédule car son amie connaissait toute l'histoire, tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir depuis son enfance.

- J'aurais aimé lui donner une correction après toutes les bonnes choses que j'ai entendues sur lui, dit Slinda

- Vu l'état de son visage, répondit un homme elfe qui venait de les rejoindre, quelqu'un s'en est chargé avant toi

- Où étais-tu passé Finladas, nous ne t'avons pas vu ce matin ? demanda Arlynis

- Une ronde, ne sait-on jamais, je préfère prévenir que guérir, répondit Finladas

- Finladas est celui du camp qui nous maintient tous dans la réalité, dit Slinda

- Ai-je réellement le choix avec vous deux ? demanda t-il en souriant en regardant tour à tour Arlynis et Slinda

- Elles ont déjà beaucoup d'énergie séparément alors j'imagine ensemble, dit Gimli

- Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda Arlynis faussement outrée

- Que tu as une sacré personnalité, dit Gimli, et cette charmante demoiselle semble également en être dotée.

- Alors on ne peut qu'imaginer ce que cela donne lorsque vous êtes ensemble, finit Aragorn

- C'est parfaitement faux, s'exclama Slinda un léger sourire sur les lèvres

Arlynis regardait Slinda

- Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, il faut bien avouer qu'il nous est arrivé une ou deux fois de prendre des décisions pas très raisonnables, dit Arlynis

- Je dirais plutôt, il vous arrive souvent voire même très souvent de prendre des décisions suicidaires, expliqua Finladas

- Nous ? s'exclamèrent les jeunes femmes en chœur

- Mais si cela peut te rassurer Slinda, dit Finladas, c'est Arlynis qui a la palme de l'impulsivité.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Legolas en souriant

- Eh, s'exclama Arlynis, en le tapant sur l'épaule

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, renchérit Legolas

- Ça y'est, tu es sur ma liste noire, dit Arlynis

- Pour ma protection, j'enrôlerais une armée d'araignée, se moqua Legolas

- Tu es sûr de cette façon qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, dit Aragorn en rigolant

- Je savais que finalement c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, dit Arlynis

Legolas passa son bras autour de la taille d'Arlynis et lui déposa un baiser sur la tête pour se faire pardonner, tout le monde était attendri par cette scène, de les voir si proche, mais personne ne laissa rien paraître sauf Gimli qui même s'il voulait être discret, n'y arrivait pas malgré lui

- Plutôt une bonne idée non ? dit Gimli en les regardant, eh bien oui tu as retrouvé tes amis, dit-il pour se rattraper.

- Elle nous a manqué, dit Slinda

- Et si vous nous racontiez cette rencontre, dit Aragorn curieux

- C'était une rencontre fortuite, rien d'intéressant, dit Arlynis pour évincer le sujet.

- Ce n'est pas du tout l'histoire que tu m'as raconté, dit Arwen

- J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu étais au courant, dit Aragorn

- Je suis au courant de tout, répondit Arwen en souriant

- Son arrivée a chamboulé notre petite vie tranquille d'exilés, dit Finladas

- Cette petite a le don de chambouler bien des choses, dit Gimli

- Alors raconte-nous, dit Aragorn

- Tu es bien curieux, dit Legolas

- Et pas toi ? demanda Aragorn, nous ne savons rien de tout ce qu'elle a pu faire durant ces dernières années

- Quand je me suis enfuie de la Lorien, commença Arlynis

- Attends comment ça enfuis ? demanda Aragorn

- Mon apprentissage n'était pas terminé et j'ai voulu me rendre utile, je savais que la guerre d'intensifiait et je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, alors j'ai pris mes affaires, laissé un mot à Galadriel, et je suis partie, raconte Arlynis

- Cette fille est suicidaire, que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Gimli

- La route a été longue, j'ai fait de bonnes et de mauvaises rencontres, explique Arlynis, et un jour j'ai traversé la foret de Drenis et Slinda m'a attaqué.

- Oh, dit Gimli, ça devient intéressant

- Il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans cette histoire maitre nain, dit Slinda

- Tu dis ça parce qu'il m'a fallu peu de temps pour te mettre à terre, dit Arlynis en rigolant

- Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour moi, répondit Slinda

- Enfin, elle m'a demandé qui j'étais, je lui ai retourné la question, nous avons eu un dialogue de sourd pendant quelques minutes et Finladas est arrivé, ils ne me faisaient pas confiance, pensaient que j'étais une espionne, cela a été très difficile de leur faire comprendre que je ne cherchais pas à les tuer, raconta Arlynis en rigolant

- Que s'est-il passé par la suite ? demanda Aragorn

- La routine, répondit Finladas

- Nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des orcs, répondit Arlynis, je me suis battue avec eux, je tiens à préciser que j'ai sauvé la vie sans fausse modestie aucune de cette jeune fille et ils m'ont offert l'hospitalité.

- Au début de son séjour ici, elle nous a fait de longs discours sur la nécessité de nous battre contre ce mal et de participer à cette guerre, dit Slinda

- Elle nous a dit que nous étions des exilés parce que nous le voulions et que nous ne pouvions nous contenter d'attendre car nous faisions également partie de ce monde et que le mal qui s'étendait sur la terre du milieu finirait par nous atteindre également, ajouta Finladas

- Alors nous nous sommes entrainés à nous battre, nous avons appris au reste du camp à devenir des soldats et nous nous sommes battus contre les orcs, gobelins et Uruk haï qui voulaient s'emparer de cette foret.

- Tout ceci dans la joie et la bonne humeur, dit Arlynis

- Elle nous a entrainé dans les pires pétrins, dit Finladas

- Non c'est faux, nous sommes partis face à l'ennemi, dit Slinda

- C'était la meilleure façon de les surprendre, ajouta Arlynis

- N'attends pas que l'ennemi vienne a toi va faire face à l'ennemi, dit Legolas

- Parfaitement, tu vois que j'ai retenu toutes les leçons, répondit Arlynis

- Il me semble que tes précepteurs t'enseignaient plutôt les savoirs de ce monde que le maniement des armes, dit Legolas

- C'est vrai tout est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'as appris le maniement des armes, répondit Arlynis

- Un point partout, dit Gimli, match nul.

* * *

- Pourquoi faut-il partir ? demanda Arlynis, nous sommes en sécurité ici

- Arlynis, nous devons rejoindre le Gondor, dit Aragorn, j'ai des responsabilités et là-bas tu ne risqueras rien

- Quand ton heure doit arriver, elle arrive, dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules

- Arrête avec cette nonchalance, dit Aragorn, prépares tes affaires nous partons

- Attends tu viens de me donner un ordre là, dit Arlynis

- Arlynis, dit Aragorn exaspéré, s'il te plait…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Arlynis venait de lui envoyer un coussin dans le visage

- Ne me cherche pas rôdeur ou tu vas me trouver, dit Arlynis

- Tu le prends comme ça insolente, dit Aragorn avant de se jeter sur sa sœur en la faisant basculer, j'ai une arme implacable pour te faire plier

- J'aimerais bien savoir laquelle, dit Arlynis en tentant de se dégager

- Chatouilles, répondit son frère avec un sourire machiavélique

- Non pas ça, crie Arlynis

Mais c'était trop tard, Aragorn lui infligeait selon elle la pire des tortures, elle rigolait jusqu'aux larmes, soudain Legolas entra dans la tente

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda le prince elfique

- Le… Lego…las, ai, aide moi, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Legolas riait devant son spectacle, et alerté par ses cris tout le monde était venu voir ce qui se passait.

- On s'amuse bien par ici, dit Gimli

- Des gamins, dit Arwen en souriant attendrie

- Au…. Au… se…secours, cria Arlynis

- Te plis tu à ma volonté ? demanda Aragorn

- Ja…jamais, répondit Arlynis

- Bien, répondit son frère en intensifiant ses chatouilles

- Que lui vaut ce châtiment, demanda Legolas amusé

- Elle a été insolente, répondit le roi du Gondor

- Le…Legolas s'il, s'il te, s'il te plait, dit Arlynis pleurant encore et encore de rire.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire, répondit Legolas en souriant, si tu as été insolente tu dois payer les conséquences de tes actes.

- Tu, tu me, tu me le paieras, répondit-elle

- Bien je pense que tu as compris la leçon, dit Aragorn en se dégageant de sa sœur.

Il se leva fier de lui, tout le monde était là et rigolait de ce moment de tendresse et d'innocence en ces périodes si sombres, Arlynis n'arrivait pas à se relever, elle reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Aragorn se dirigeait vers la sortie il était près de Legolas et échangeaient tous les deux un sourire complice quand soudain un objet non identifié vint frapper leurs têtes, ils se retournaient surpris et virent Arlynis debout, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Parfait, nous sommes quittes maintenant, di-elle à son frère, et toi (en désignant Legolas) c'est pour ne pas m'avoir aidé.

- Je serais toi Arlynis je n'aurais pas fait ça, dit Arwen

- Tu penses qu'ils me font peur ? demanda Arlynis

- J'adore cette fille, s'exclama Gimli en rigolant

- N'en as-tu pas eu assez ? demanda Aragorn

- Apparemment non, dit Legolas

- Allez oublions tout ça et partons pour le Gondor, dit Arlynis

- Aurais-tu peur ? demanda Legolas

- Moi ? demanda Arlynis

- Elle commence à douter, dit Aragorn

- Bien nous, nous vous laissons, dit Arwen en se sortant de la tente avec tous les spectateurs de cette scène

- Bonjour la solidarité, dit Arlynis

- Bien préparons nous, il nous faut vite partir, dit Aragorn avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la tente, oh et Arlynis merci pour ce grand moment de distraction

- Je me vengerais, répondit-elle

- Tes paroles sont une douce mélodie à mes oreilles, dit son frère en sortant de la tente

- Toi, dit-elle en pointant Legolas du doigt, tu aurais pu venir à mon secours.

- Il semblerait que tu as mérité ce qui t'es arrivé, dit Legolas avec ironie

- Je me vengerais, dit-elle

- Tu te répètes, tu es à court d'arguments ? demanda Legolas

Arlynis se jeta alors sur Legolas mais ce dernier fut plus rapide qu'elle et la fit basculer sur son épaule, tête en bas.

- Je suis plus fort que toi à ce jeu là, dit-il en rigolant

- Pose-moi par terre, s'exclama Arlynis

Legolas déposa alors Arlynis sur son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle, déposant des baisers dans son cou, un bras autour de sa taille, Arlynis avait sa main posée sur le bras de Legolas.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis, dit-il

- Je ne me fais aucun soucis, répondit-elle peu convaincante

- Je te connais, tu veux faire croire à tout le monde que tu vas bien, tu ris, tu discutes, tu te bagarres avec ton frère mais ton esprit est ailleurs.

- Penses tu que nous serons plus en sécurité au Gondor, demanda Arlynis

- Pour être honnête, si je pouvais t'emmener loin d'ici, s'il y avait un autre monde où tu serais plus en sécurité je t'y emmènerai sans hésiter, répondit Legolas

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, dit Arlynis

- Je pense que tant que cette menace ne sera pas totalement détruite… commença Legolas

- Nous ne serons en sécurité nulle part, finit Arlynis

- Je ne laisserais jamais personne te faire de mal, dit Legolas en caressant la joue d'Arlynis

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

**Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je ne suis pas très contente de ce chapitre, j'ai l'esprit ailleurs demain je pars pour Paris pour presque deux mois pour mes études et les préparatifs, les au revoir avec les amis et la famille ça plombe le moral lol , mais je continuerais à écrire là bas, je finirais cette histoire! Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition, il ne s'y passe rien d'important mais j'avais envie d'approfondir de raconter un peu la rencontre entre Arlynis et le peuple de la foret de Drenis, et montrer un moment frère sœur, dans le prochain chapitre gros bouleversement, l'action se met en place lentement mais surement. J'attends vos commentaires, un petite review ça prend 2 secondes et ça fait tellement plaisir à l'auteur !!!!! A bientôt**


	16. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir, ouh là je sens que je vais me faire taper sur les doigts, je sais j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour poster ce nouveau chapitre et je m'en excuse, les dernières semaines ont été les victimes d'une grande crise existentielle sur mon avenir, que dois-je faire continuer les études or not continuer les études, trouver un emploi or not trouver un emploi, rester sur Paris ou redescendre dans le sud, enfin tout ça pour dire j'ai laissé la fic de côté pendant ces grandes interrogations et je m'en excuse voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favorite ou en story alert cela fait extrêmement plaisir, et je remercie bien évidemment toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, malheureusement quand vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur je ne peux pas répondre personnellement mais sachez que cela fait toujours très très plaisir et ce sont vos reviews qui me donnent envie de continuer et une dédicace toute particulière aux plus fidèles d'entre vous qui sont toujours là depuis que j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic et je suis extrêmement reconnaissante de leur soutien !!!! Place à l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant !!! **

**Un grand merci à Cleo-btz, DarkCristal, Dede.A, missbizkiss, yzeute.**

**Disclaimer : L'univers du Seigneur des anneaux appartient au grand et vénérable J.R., seul Arlynis et quelques personnages personnels sortent tout droit de mon imagination et bien évidemment cette histoire m'appartient !**

_**Enjoy it !!!!**_

**

* * *

**

Tous les compagnons étaient réunis aux limites du camp près de leurs montures, c'était l'heure du départ.

- Nous pourrions nous cacher ici pour le reste des temps, dit Arlynis en terminant d'accrocher son paquetage sur son cheval.

- Non nous ne pouvons pas, dit Aragorn en passant près de sa sœur.

.- Quel rabat joie, marmonna Arlynis

- Je sais que tu aimes être ici, dit Aragorn, et que tu as peur de ce à quoi nous allons être confronté mais je te le répète il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne le permettrais pas

- Rien à voir avec ça, répondit Arlynis en regardant les alentours d'un air nostalgique, c'est un peu chez moi ici.

- Le Gondor aussi, dit son frère

- Je sais, répondit Arlynis, oh je n'y crois pas, s'exclama t-elle en prenant un objet que lui tendait Finladas

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Arwen

- Mon livre, dit Arlynis en caressant la couverture d'un vieil ouvrage, je croyais l'avoir perdu.

- Moi je pensais que nous l'avions jeté au feu pour raviver la flamme, dit Slinda

- Eloigne-toi de moi traitre, répondit Arlynis, si tu touches à ce livre je te tue

- Quelle enfant, dit Slinda en rigolant, on dirait un bébé avec son ours en peluche

- Elle ne le quitte jamais, dit Finladas, je l'ai retrouvé près de la tente où nous entreposons tous nos ravitaillements.

- C'est le recueil de nouvelles d'Yrnis? demanda Legolas

- Oui, répondit Arlynis, j'adore ce livre, merci Finladas.

- La journée elle décapite des orcs et la nuit elle pleure devant ce livre, dit Slinda

- Finalement c'est pas une si mauvaise idée de partir d'ici, répondit Arlynis.

- Soyez prudents, il y a des allers- venus inquiétants dans la forêt, dit Finladas, faites attention.

- Nous serons prudents, répondit Legolas, nous ne prendrons pas les routes principales, nous passerons par les sous bois pour ne pas être repérés.

- Vous aussi soyez prudents, dit Arlynis en serrant Finladas dans ses bras.

- Tu nous connais, répondit Finladas en souriant

- Justement, répondit Arlynis en se détachant de son ami, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Tu n'es plus là, dit Finladas, pourquoi aurions-nous l'idée de produire des actes suicidaires et inconsidérés?

Arlynis se renfrogna

- C'est une très bonne question, dit Legolas, cependant elle a raison vous êtes à l'écart de tout peuple ici et même si votre camp est très bien dissimulé et que vous êtes parfaitement entraînés, s'ils vous trouvent vous pourriez être pris au piège.

- Nous avons posté des sentinelles à tous les accès qui mènent au camp, dit Finladas, nous surveillons les environs

- Et puis nous vous avons bien pris au piège vous, dit Slinda en prenant Arlynis dans ses bras.

- Uniquement parce que j'ai bien voulue que vous nous preniez au piège, dit Arlynis en souriant

- Tu es beaucoup trop prétentieuse, dit Slinda

- Et toi, beaucoup trop sûre de toi, rétorqua Arlynis en souriant.

Elles se sourirent

- Vous pourriez venir avec nous en Gondor, dit Arlynis

- Non c'est ici chez nous, répondit Finladas.

- Nous viendrons quand le grand moment sera arrivé, dit Slinda

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda Arlynis

- Il se prépare quelque chose, répondit Slinda, trop de regroupement, j'ai peur qu'une guerre éclate.

- C'est probable, répondit Legolas

- Vous pourrez compter sur nous, dit Finladas

- Vous avez assez combattu, dit Arlynis

- Tu avais raison quand tu as dit le jour où tu es arrivée ici il y a des années, dit Slinda, c'est toute la Terre du Milieu qui est concernée

- On viendra, dit Finladas, prévenez nous.

- Bien sûr, dit Legolas, merci.

Cela faisait une journée qu'ils chevauchaient vers le Gondor, ils avaient parcouru plus de la moitié du chemin, les bois étaient silencieux, peut être même un peu trop

- Et si nous faisons de mauvaises rencontres en chemin? demanda Gimli, nous devrions être discrets

- ça ne serait pas impossible, dit Aragorn, nous nous rapprochons des anciennes frontières du Mordor nous devrons être sur nos gardes.

- Ils peuvent nous surprendre partout, dit Legolas, nous devrions nous hâter et ne pas faire escale, plus vite nous serons en Gondor, plus vite nous serons en sécurité.

- De toute façon le mal viendra à nous d'une manière ou d'une autre, nous devrions nous y préparer, dit Aragorn.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Arlynis, ils savaient que le mal la recherchait et que tôt ou tard ils sauraient qui elle est et ce dont elle est capable.

- Il nous faut un plan, dit Arwen

- Un plan? s'exclama Gimli, battons nous.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, répondit Aragorn.

- Je tuerais tout ce qui se trouve sur mon passage, dit Arlynis en rangeant sa gourde dans son sac avant de lever les yeux vers ses compagnons qui la dévisageaient.

- Ben quoi? demanda t-elle, c'est mon plan.

- Rapide, concret, efficace, dit Legolas, bien on tuera tout ce qui se trouve sur notre passage, ajouta t-il en rigolant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un mauvais plan, dit Arlynis.

- Et s'il y a un piège ou des complications, demanda Aragorn

- Ce que cela doit être difficile pour toi d'être toujours aussi sérieux et terre à terre, dit Arlynis en feignant la désolation.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, s'exclama Aragorn

- Aucun de nous ne le veut, dit Legolas en regardant Arlynis

- Je l'ai bien compris mais quand vous aurez trouvé un moyen de connaître l'avenir ou des supers pouvoirs pour créer une espèce de bulle protectrice autour de moi, dit Arlynis, on tuera tout ce qui se trouve sur notre passage.

- Les jeunes femmes d'ordinaire préfèrent attendre les hommes qui rentrent de la guerre, dit Gimli rieur

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, dit Arlynis

- Non je m'en rends bien compte, dit Gimli, tu es un vrai garçon manqué

- Je prends ça comme un compliment, répondit Arlynis en souriant

- Est ce réellement sa faute, dit Aragorn, elle a grandi entourée d'hommes, et pas toujours les meilleurs exemples qui l'ont empêché de participer à leurs dérapages.

- Tu es mal placé pour faire la morale, dit Legolas, si je me rappelle bien c'est toi qui l'as conduite près du volcan de...

- Inutile de ressasser cette vieille histoire, dit Aragorn

- Pourquoi? demanda Legolas en rigolant, elle remet en cause tes compétences de grand frère protecteur?

Aragorn ne savait quoi répondre et semblait avoir honte de cette vieille histoire.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Aragorn

- Des orcs, dit Legolas

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Gimli

- Une douzaine, dit Legolas

- Préparons nous à les accueillir, dit Arlynis

- Non, dit Legolas, nous sommes tout près de Minas Tirith toi et Arwen vous rentrez, nous on s'occupe des orcs

- Non je reste on…. Commença Arlynis

- Non Arlynis, s'exclama Legolas, fais ce qu'on te dit pour une fois, rentre avec Arwen.

Arlynis le regarda un moment essayant d'évaluer la situation

- Je… dit Arlynis

- S'il te plait, dit Aragorn

- Très bien, faites attention, dit Arlynis en se retournant pour remonter à cheval

Legolas la saisie par le bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je fais ça pour te protéger, dit-il contre ses lèvres

- Je sais revenez vite, dit Arlynis

Arlynis monta à cheval avec Arwen, elles partirent sans attendre tandis que les orcs arrivaient à hauteur de leurs amis, elles galopèrent pendant quelques heures avant de rejoindre Minas Tirith, dans la grande salle du château elles retrouvèrent Gandalf qui les attendait.

- Gandalf, s'étonna Arwen, que faites-vous ici ?

- Je vous attendais mes amies, répondit le vieil homme.

- Je vous croyais à Mirkwood, dit Arlynis

- Oui en effet, mais j'avais beaucoup d'affaires à régler et j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre ici.

- Le seigneur Thranduil préfère vous savoir ici, dit Arwen

- En effet, répondit Gandalf, Dame Arwen si discrète et si intelligente.

- Merci Gandalf, répondit la jeune elfe.

- Que t'arrive t-il Arlynis ? demanda Gandalf en voyant l'air inquiet de la jeune fille.

- Je m'inquiète pour eux, dit Arlynis

Devant l'air interrogatif de Gandalf, Arwen répondit à ses interrogations.

- Des orcs sont venus à nous il y a quelques heures, et Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sont restés pour se battre contre eux, nous n'aurions pas pu tous fuir, ils seraient venus jusqu'ici.

- Et te connaissant Arlynis, tu voulais rester pour te battre, dit le magicien.

- Je ne veux pas me battre, répondit Arlynis, je ne voulais pas les abandonner là bas.

- Il y a une raison pour qu'ils soient restés là bas, dit Gandalf, et que vous soyez rentrés au Gondor, tout se passera bien, ils voulaient vous savoir en sécurité, il serait plus douloureux pour eux de se battre que de vous savoir en danger l'une comme l'autre.

- J'en suis consciente, répondit Arlynis.

Après quelques moments de silence, Arwen décida d'aller voir Faramir et Eowyn pour leur annoncer leur retour, Gandalf et Arlynis restèrent seuls quelques instants.

- Vous savez Gandalf, dit Arlynis après un long moment, je ne suis pas si courageuse que je veux bien le laisser paraitre.

- Tu as un grand courage en toi, répondit le magicien, tu es une jeune femme qui a connu trop de moments douloureux dans ta vie, tu as dû surmonter des épreuves que personne ne devrait avoir à traverser, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne veux bien le croire.

- Je le suis parce qu'il le faut, dit Arlynis, mais le soir quand je suis seul et que mon esprit repense à tous ces moments et que je me laisse aller à chercher des réponses à toutes les questions qui se bousculent en moi, des réponses que je ne trouve pas, j'ai si peur, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce courage, quand je suis face à une situation qui ne me laisse pas le temps de penser, de peser le pour et le contre je fonce tête baissée, mais quand je réalise tout ce qui a pu se passer, la seule chose que je ressens ce sont les larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues.

- Mon enfant, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, cette peine et cette peur que tu ressens sont légitimes.

- J'ai peur de l'inconnu, dit la jeune femme, j'ai peur de perdre mes proches, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, durant toute cette guerre, depuis mon départ de Mirkwood j'ai l'impression de n'être que l'ombre de moi-même, j'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler, j'ai l'air bien c'est vrai, je souris, je ris, je parle avec les gens, je joue ce rôle à la perfection mais à l'intérieur je me sens si vide.

- Cette guerre nous a tous changé, dit Gandalf, tu verras des jours meilleurs viendront à toi, tu as la chance d'être entourée de personnes qui t'aiment et qui sont prêtes à donner leur vie pour toi.

- Je le sais, dit Arlynis, et je me sens si ingrate d'avoir cette réaction.

- Cela n'a rien d'ingrat, répondit Gandalf, tu as peur, c'est légitime, ce vide que tu ressens sera bientôt comblé, tu as commencé ta renaissance le jour où tu es revenue ici, je te le dis tu es très bien entourée, tu as un grand magicien pour t'aider, ajouta Gandalf en souriant.

Cette réplique fit sourire Arlynis.

- Tu as des amis, une famille, et surtout tu as ton frère qui se battra jusqu'à son dernier souffle et il y a un jeune elfe insouciant qui donnerait sa vie pour toi.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, dit Arlynis.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de cela, dit Gandalf, c'est leur choix et avec ton approbation ou pas leurs actions seront les mêmes.

- Merci Gandalf, dit Arlynis en lui souriant faiblement.

- Tu sauras quoi faire avant la fin, lui assura le magicien.

- Ce pouvoir m'effraie, dit Arlynis, j'ai ça en moi et je ne sais pas comment le contrôler, il intervient indépendamment de ma volonté.

- Tu apprendras à la contrôler, dit Gandalf, mais n'oublis surtout pas que ce pouvoir qui œuvre pour le bien et n'en doutes pas il n'y a rien de maléfique en toi, ce pouvoir agit en libre arbitre c'est toi qui décide quelle utilisation tu décides d'en faire, c'est l'amour qu'il y a en toi qui te permettra de la contrôler.

- L'amour ? demanda Arlynis

- Oui je le consens, dit Gandalf en souriant, c'est vague et un peu bateau également mais tu comprendras bien vite ce que je veux dire.

- Vous en savez bien plus que vous ne voulez me dire, dit Arlynis

- C'est probable oui en effet, dit Gandalf, tu dois avoir confiance.

- J'ai confiance en vous, merci beaucoup Gandalf pour cette conversation, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, dit le magicien, ah tiens en parlant d'amour…

Arlynis suivit le regard de Gandalf, se retourna et vit Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli et Arwen qui se dirigeaient vers eux, les yeux d'Arlynis s'illuminèrent en les voyant de retour et couru dans les bras de Legolas, il la serra contre elle.

- Vous êtes là je suis tellement contente, dit Arlynis

- Je te l'avais dit, répondit Legolas

Elle se détacha des bras de l'elfe pour serrer son frère dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Gimli qui devint instantanément rouge d'embarras.

- Si seulement je recevais un accueil si chaleureux après chaque combat, dit Gimli alors qu'Arlynis retournait se blottir dans les bras de Legolas qui entoura sa taille d'un bras.

- La question est peut être stupide, dit Arlynis, mais comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, répondit Aragorn, comme d'habitude, ils n'étaient pas très coriaces, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Arlynis.

- Que tu dis, rétorqua son frère.

- Ce qu'il est agaçant, dit Arlynis.

- Bien vous êtes rentrés, dit Gandalf et c'est une excellente nouvelle, nous devrions organiser une petite soirée pour se détendre un peu, nous avons tous besoin de changement.

- C'est une grande idée, dit Arwen, nous pourrions organiser cela dans quelques jours, cela fera du bien à tout le monde.

- Êtes-vous sûrs que… commença Arlynis

- Absolument, la coupa Arwen, et il n'y a pas matière à discussion.

- Bien, répondit Arlynis, apparemment aujourd'hui je n'ai pas droit à la négociation.

- C'est frustrant je sais, dit Gimli et tous partirent dans un grand rire.

La nuit tombée Arlynis se promenait dans les couloirs du château après avoir passé un délicieux moment en compagnie de ses amis lors du repas et d'une ballade dans les jardins avec Legolas, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, contre son gré son esprit ne cessait de vagabonder vers des souvenirs douloureux et des questions sans réponses concernant le destin qui elle en était sûre viendrait à elle bien trop tôt, ses pas la menèrent vers l'aile où se trouvait la chambre de Legolas ( N/A _comme par hasard_ !!!), il était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte et la regardait amoureusement, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu bien trop absorbée par ses pensées.

- Comme j'aimerais être capable de lire dans tes pensées, dit Legolas ce qui fit sursauter Arlynis.

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle en posant une main sur son cœur.

- As quoi pensais-tu ? demanda t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

- La vie serait beaucoup moins amusante si tu pouvais lire mes pensées, dit-elle.

- Vraiment ? demanda t-il, c'est étrange mais je crois que cela pourrait être très enrichissant.

- Ou déprimant cela dépend des jours, rétorqua t-elle, n'importe qui serait capable d'entrer dans ma tête serait sujet à de belles migraines.

- Je serais capable de prendre le risque, dit-il

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-elle tandis qu'elle se calait dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle en levant la tête.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te parler sur ce ton dans la forêt suite à l'attaque des orcs, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu es tellement exaspérante des fois, dit-il.

- C'est un réel plaisir de discuter avec toi, dit-elle feignant d'être vexée.

- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire, dit-il en la forçant à revenir dans ses bras, et tu sais également que pour gérer un caractère tel que le tien, eh bien, nous sommes parfois dans l'obligation de te malmener.

- Et vous y prenez parfois du plaisir, dit-elle.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il en souriant.

- Je suis une tête de mule ? demanda t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Oh oui mais c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime, dit-il en rigolant.

- Uniquement pour ça ?

- Non, répondit-il plus sérieux en ponctuant chaque phrase par un baiser, parce que tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu es drôle, tu es douce et forte, tu es à l'écoute des autres, tu es….

Se laissant emporter par son laïus, Legolas pris Arlynis dans ses bras et la mena dans sa chambre en l'embrassant passionnément, il la dépose au sol au pied de son lit, ils se regardèrent un long moment en se délectant de la vue de l'autre, leurs regards étaient emplis de tendresse et de désir, Legolas embrassa de nouveau Arlynis en laissant ses mains se balader sur le corps de la jeune femme, sa main trouva le ruban en satin qui maintenait la robe d'Arlynis sur la chute de ses reins, il le défie lentement, une fois sa robe délassée, il fit glisser la robe lentement en continuant d'embrasser la jeune femme, il enfouie son visage dans son cou en déposant des baisers traçant des allers retours de son oreille à sa clavicule, elle inclina la tête pour lui offrir plus de liberté et soupira de plaisir.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il caressa tendrement son dos et ses hanches, un frisson traversa le corps d'Arlynis, ils voulaient profiter de chaque instant, prendre leur temps, ils étaient ensemble pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, ils redécouvraient le corps de l'autre, cette sensation qu'ils croyaient avoir perdu, elle tourna la tête pour trouver ses lèvres et échangèrent tous les deux un baiser passionné et sulfureux pendant que les mains d'Arlynis prenaient soin de débarrasser Legolas de sa chemise, leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet frénétique, elle rompit le baiser pour déposer ses lèvres sur le torse parfait de son amant électrisant la peau de celui-ci, leurs mains s'emmêlaient et ne cessaient leurs allers retours incessants sur le corps de l'autre afin d'explorer chaque parcelle de leur peau, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent de nouveau et leur baiser devint plus urgent qu'il ne l'a jamais été, ils ne savaient que trop bien ce que c'était que d'être séparé l'un de l'autre, cette sensation qu'ils pensaient oublier depuis longtemps, ils voulaient la retrouver à tout prix, se délecter l'un de l'autre.

Legolas prit Arlynis dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit, leurs regards étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre, ils n'exprimaient que désir et amour, ils finirent par se débarrasser des derniers vêtements qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, Arlynis attira Legolas à elle, leurs gestes exprimaient le besoin et l'urgence qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, comme si leur survie en dépendait, Arlynis releva ses jambes contre les haches de son amant et se mit à onduler en agrippant les cheveux de ce dernier provoquant une friction entre leurs deux intimités, Legolas grogna de désir dans le cou de sa compagne pendant qu'il déposait des baisers continuant sa descente jusqu'à sa poitrine parfaite qu'il malaxait entre ses mains, se mit à embrasser, lécher, mordiller arrachant des plaintes de plaisir à Arlynis. Sur le point d'exploser de désir et ne supportant plus pour longtemps le jeu érotique auxquels s'exécutaient les deux amants, Legolas se plaça plus confortablement au dessus d'Arlynis et fit lentement glisser son sexe dans l'intimité de la jeune femme leur arrachant un cri de plaisir, ils restèrent un instant dans cette position pour profiter l'un de l'autre et le jeune homme entama des va et vient ne lâchant pas Arlynis des yeux bien qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour eux deux de garder les yeux ouverts, leurs respirations étaient saccadés, leurs mouvements devinrent plus passionnés, plus rapide, chacun épousant parfaitement le corps de l'autre ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'orgasme ne les submergent tous les deux, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment pour savourer cet instant, Arlynis déposait des baisers dans le cou de son amant et finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis ce soir là, Legolas et Arlynis ne se quittaient plus, ils passaient tout leur temps libre ensemble, savourant ces instants, tentant d'oublier les épreuves qui les attendent et réapprendre tout simplement à être ensemble. Ce jour là avait lieu la grande soirée qu'avait organisé Arwen ces derniers jours, pour le moral disait-elle, mais c'était surtout une occasion de tous se retrouver ensemble dans l'insouciance d'une vie sans épreuves et sans destin. Arlynis se préparait dans sa chambre, Legolas était nonchalamment allongé sur le lit et la regardait courir dans tous les coins de la chambre afin de se préparer.

- Tu ne m'aides pas, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il

- Arrêtes de me fixer et va plutôt rejoindre les autres, j'arrive, dit-elle en nouant un ruban dans ses cheveux.

- Et me priver de ce spectacle si plaisant, dit-il en souriant, non impossible je préfère rester ici.

- Alors rends-toi utile insolent, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui et en lui montrant son dos, tu peux serrer un peu plus le lacet de ma robe s'il te plait.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité, répondit-il, je préfèrerais te l'enlever.

- Pas maintenant, dit-elle en s'éloignant le plus loin possible de lui, tu as entendu Arwen si je lui fais faux bond je vais en entendre parler pendant des jours, tu la connais, elle m'effraie plus que tous les orcs de la terre du milieu.

- Je dirais que c'est ma faute, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle ne résistait pas à ce sourire et Legolas en était parfaitement conscient, elle se rapprocha de lui, il la fit basculer sur le lit et s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Tant pis pour cette soirée, dit Arlynis contre les lèvres de son amant.

- Oui tant pis, répondit Legolas quand de grands coups portés sur la porte de la chambre retentirent.

- Allez vous en, cria Arlynis faisant rire Legolas.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas surprenant les deux amants et Arwen entra d'un pas précipité.

- Legolas dehors, dit-elle

- Quoi ? s'exclama Legolas, tu me jettes dehors ?

- Oui et sois content que je n'utilise pas la force ou que je ne fasse pas appel à Aragorn, répondit Arwen, Arlynis se mit à rire suite à la phrase de son amie.

- Je ne suis pas sûre, ajouta Arwen, qu'il apprécie que tu bécotes ouvertement sa petite sœur.

- Très bien, dit Legolas en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu capitules ? demanda Arlynis

- Que ton frère en sache beaucoup est une chose, répondit Legolas, qu'il en soit témoin en est une autre, crois moi j'ai fais la guerre avec lui je sais de quoi il est capable.

- Je rêve, dit Arlynis en rigolant.

- Allez dehors, dit Arwen en fermant la porte sur l'elfe et en se retournant vers son amie, je savais qu'il allait te faire craquer.

- C'était une feinte si j'ai craqué, répondit Arlynis

- C'est cela, répondit Arwen, tu es prête ?

- Non, dit Arlynis, peux tu finir de nouer ma robe s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole, alors nous ne t'avons pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours.

- Tu recherches des commérages ? demanda Arlynis

- Oui, répondit Arwen.

- Tu es une elfe je te rappelle, dit Arlynis en rigolant.

- Nous ne sommes pas aussi lisses que les gens se plaisent à le croire, dit Arwen.

- C'est sûr, dit Arlynis

- Alors comment te sens tu ? demanda Arwen

- Heureuse, épanouie, sur un petit nuage et terriblement angoissée pour la suite, répondit Arlynis

- Et je suppose que l'angoisse n'est pas liée à Legolas, devina Arwen

- Parfaitement, répondit Arlynis.

- Tu sais l'avenir peut être aussi source de joie, dit Arwen en souriant à Arlynis.

Arlynis soutint le regard d'Arwen pendant un petit moment en la dévisageant.

- Ne me dis pas que… commença Arlynis

- Si, répondit Arwen émue.

- C'est incroyable, s'exclama Arlynis, toutes mes félicitations.

- Quand, quoi, comment ? demanda Arlynis en se perdant dans ses questions, non comment je sais, ce que je veux dire c'est depuis quand le sais tu ? Oh c'est fantastique.

- Depuis notre retour, répondit Arwen, Aragorn est fou de joie.

- Je vais être tata, s'exclama Arlynis en prenant Arwen dans ses bras.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein, tout le monde profitait de ces instants de détente, Arlynis était en grande discussion avec Eowyn et Arwen, elles se réjouissaient de l'arrivée prochaine du bébé, Aragorn quant à lui affichait un sourire béat sur le visage et semblait flotter sur son petit nuage, Gimli tentait tout pour le faire revenir sur terre mais cela semblait impossible, cette nouvelle et l'alcool qui coulait à flot dans ses veines avaient eu raison du roi du Gondor.

- Ma petite sœur, s'exclama ce dernier en prenant Arlynis dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, n'est-elle pas merveilleuse, tu vas devenir tata.

- C'est extraordinaire, s'exclama Gimli, Aragorn ivre c'est le meilleur spectacle qui m'ait été donné de voir.

- Et encore ce n'est rien, dit Legolas

- Il peut être pire ? demanda Gimli en rigolant

- Oh oui, dirent en chœur Legolas, Arwen et Arlynis.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit le nain

- Quelle honte de boire autant, dit Arlynis en rigolant essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son frère.

- Je rêve c'est toi qui dit ça ? dit Eowyn

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Arlynis

- Tes yeux brillent, répondit la jeune femme

- Le bonheur d'être ici avec vous, répondit Arlynis en poussant son frère qui tomba assis sur une chaise.

- Ou plutôt l'alcool quoi coule dans ton organisme, dit Arwen

- Et alors, dit Arlynis, je connais mes limites contrairement à d'autres, tu devrais surveiller ton mari il est sur le point de tomber de sa chaise.

Faramir qui était près du roi l'aida à se redresser et à prendre appui sur le dossier. La soirée se déroula ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils racontaient des anecdotes, dansaient et riaient à volonté bien trop peut être car ils ne virent pas la soirée passer.

- Mes amis, s'exclama Gandalf, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons les derniers, tous les invités sont rentrés chez eux.

- Et nous devrions en faire autant, dit Eowyn

- Je sens que demain va être une dure journée, dit Faramir

- Peut être pas, répondit Legolas en souriant, ils y en a qui ont déjà commencé leur nuit.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Aragorn et Gimli qui dormaient la tête appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre.

- Vous voulez bien m'aider à les ramener ? demanda Arwen à Faramir, Gandalf et Legolas.

Ils aidèrent les deux compagnons à rejoindre leurs chambres, Arwen les avait accompagné et Eowyn était rentré dans ses appartements, Arlynis était dehors elle admirait le ciel, elle savourait ce moment, Arwen et Gandalf avaient raison cette soirée avait été une très bonne idée, rien de tel que de se retrouver en famille et entre amis pour oublier tous les soucis, elle sourit en repensant à ces derniers jours passés avec Legolas, elle se sentait enfin vivante, près de lui tous ses sens étaient en éveil, elle n'avait plus peur de l'avenir, elle tourna sur elle-même pour rejoindre son compagnon quand un tissus vint s'abattre sur son visage l'empêchant de respirer et l'obligeant à sentir cette odeur nauséabonde qui lui fit perdre peu à peu pied avec la réalité quand elle sentit son esprit s'échapper et ses jambes pliées sous son poids.

**Eh voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, je sais je suis sadique j'ai arrêté l'histoire a ce moment précis mais c'était prévu depuis longtemps !!!!! C'était mon premier lemon, je n'en avais jamais écrit auparavant alors svp soyez indulgent(e)s !!!! J'attends vos commentaires, vos impressions alors lâchez vous sur les reviews, So click to the green button !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A bientôt**


	17. Chapter 18

**NEW CHAPTER!!! Pour me faire pardonner de toute l'attente qu'il y a eu entre les deux derniers chapitres, je serais lectrice je ne serais pas contente du tout! lol. Je me répète mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira il n'a pas du tout pris la tournure qu'il devait avoir au départ, j'ai voulu lui donner un autre sens du point de vue de l'écriture j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je souhaitais aussi vous remercier de vos reviews, story alert et favorite alert ça fait très plaisir, je ne vois pas l'intêret d'attendre encore plus longtemps avant de poster ce nouveau chapitre étant donné qu'il est prêt, j'ai pris cette décision car cet après midi je lisais une histoire sur un autre site de fics et un ou une auteur demandait à ses lecteurs 50 reviews avant de poster le chapitre suivant, je trouve que c'est un peu du chantage vis à vis du lecteur c'est vrai que c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir une review mais ce n'est pas une obligation pour le lecteur donc voilà petit coup de gueule personnel, ( et puis si on veut voir le nombre de lectures d'une fic il suffit d'aller voir sur la page des stats en passant je vous remercie pour toutes ces lectures) quand je lis des histoires j'en laisse parce que j'ai le temps ou l'envie mais à chacun le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, personnellement si j'écris c'est parce que j'aime ça et non pour recevoir une quelconque reconnaissance ou une monnaie d'échange, je considère que les reviews sont agréables (faut pas être hypocrite quand j'en reçois je suis super heureuse!) et permettent des échanges avec les lecteurs qui sont toujours très sympathiques et avec qui on peut discuter de nos mêmes goûts pour un livre, un film sur lequel on écrit, enfin voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais dire parce que j'ai pas trouvé normal de faire du chantage aux lecteurs!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et certains lieux sont la propriété du grand, très grand J.R., seule Arlynis, quelques personnages secondaires, certains lieux et évidemment l'histoire sortent tout droit de mon imagination.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Arlynis était allongée sur un sol dur et aride, il n'y avait rien autour d'elle, elle commençait à bouger, à s'éveiller, sa tête était lourde et son corps endolori, elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni ce qu'elle faisait là, tout était tellement confus, elle réalisa qu'il était déjà le matin, la lumière du jour filtrait à travers ses cils, elle ne pouvait pas plus ouvrir les yeux cette lumière l'aveuglait, où se trouvait-elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas, le sol était si dur, son corps était plein de courbatures, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosé, tout était flou, elle commençait à avoir peur, se pourrait-il que le mal ait découvert qui elle était réellement, son pouls s'accéléra immédiatement et sa respiration devint erratique, son corps était de plus en plus douloureux et son esprit de plus en plus flou, elle réalisa sur l'instant que ses poings étaient liés et ses chevilles ligotées, soudain elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle demeura immobile pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était consciente, peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle n'avait aucun contrôle elle replongea dans l'inconscient avant même de savoir qui était son agresseur.

Arlynis était debout au milieu des bois, le soleil filtrait à travers les branches des arbres, il faisait chaud, elle se sentait bien, en paix, en sécurité, ses longs cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés se soulevaient avec la brise, sa robe de mousseline légèrement décolletée agrémentée d'une longue traine épouse parfaitement son corps, le décor pour Arlynis semblait presque irréel.

- Tu te demandes probablement ce que tu fais ici, dit une voix féminine empreinte d'une grande douceur.

Arlynis se retourna et resta silencieuse durant un long moment, des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues.

- Vous êtes… commença Arlynis

- Je suis ta mère mon ange, répondit la femme elfe, tu es si belle ma chérie.

- Maman, murmura Arlynis dans un souffle.

- Oui Arlynis, répondit sa mère.

- Suis-je morte ? demanda Arlynis

- Est-ce un souhait de ton cœur ?

Arlynis regarda autour d'elle, complètement perdue par ce qu'il était en train de se passer, pour enfin reporter les yeux sur sa mère.

- Il m'est arrivé de penser que si je n'existais pas la vie serait plus simple mais je n'ai jamais souhaité mourir, répondit Arlynis.

- Tu as le choix ma fille, dit Melynis.

- Suis-je alors en train de rêver ? demanda Arlynis

- Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions, répondit sa mère.

- Tu es beaucoup trop vague, dit Arlynis, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour te donner des réponses mon ange, dit Melynis, ni pour te donner des conseils, je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu dois faire, mon seul pouvoir ici est de t'aider à te poser les bonnes questions.

- Je me pose déjà énormément de questions, dit Arlynis.

- Te poses-tu les bonnes questions ? demanda Melynis

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Arlynis

- Ma chérie, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ce pouvoir que tu as en toi car il fait partie de toi, il est ce que tu es, ne le vois pas comme une malédiction ou un fardeau, ce pouvoir est encré en toi cela signifie que c'est le bien, il ne doit pas t'effrayer, tu le contrôleras grâce à toutes les personnes et à tous les souvenirs qui te sont chers.

- Je préfèrerais un mode d'emploi plus détaillé, dit Arlynis

Melynis rit aux paroles de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras, Arlynis fut très émue par ce geste, elle qui n'avait jamais connu sa mère si ce n'est à travers les récits et les gravures qu'on lui a raconté et montré quand elle était enfant, elle savourait cet instant, tel qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter cet endroit.

- Ais-je réellement le choix ? demanda Arlynis tandis que sa mère se détachait d'elle.

- Oui tu as le choix, répondit Melynis

- Pourrais-je rester ici pour toujours avec toi ? demanda Arlynis les yeux embués de larmes.

- Si c'est réellement ce que tu souhaites, répondit sa mère, tu peux réaliser tous tes projets mon ange mais tu ne le veux pas.

- Qu'en sais tu ? demanda la jeune elfe, mon rêve a toujours été de vivre dans un monde tel que celui-ci, sans haine, sans guerre, sans violence, sans mal, là où nous pouvons être nous même sans jugement, sans hostilité, là où il n'est que paix et amour.

- Mais ce monde est le tien Arlynis, dit Melynis, tu ne le vois pas car tu vis dans le passé, ton ascendance, tes origines te rendent plus fortes, n'ais pas peur de qui tu es, le fait d'être née de l'union d'un homme et d'une elfe fait de toi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, ceux qui te rejettent sont effrayés car nul n'a connu mi-elfe depuis des millénaires, mais cette vie dont tu rêves tant est à la portée de tes mains, il te suffit d'avoir confiance, ici tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu recherches car tu as pour l'instant l'impression de te trouver dans un sanctuaire mais ce n'est que le passage vers un autre monde, ton bonheur et la paix que tu espères tant se trouvent en Terre du Milieu.

- Pour l'instant je ne les vois pas, répondit Arlynis en larmes.

- Oh si mon ange, répondit Melynis, tu as plus de raisons de retourner là bas que de rester ici.

Comme pour illustrer ses propos Melynis disparue devant Arlynis et le décor s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser place à un autre décor plus familier pour Arlynis, le lac près de Mirkwood, cet endroit qui signifie tant pour Arlynis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres aux douces pensées qui étaient en train de l'envahir.

- Ce sont de doux souvenirs, dit une voix masculine bien connue d'Arlynis.

Legolas se tenait devant elle appuyé contre un arbre plus beau que jamais, vêtu de ses plus beaux atouts, rayonnant comme si une douce lumière l'enveloppait.

- Je ne peux pas être au royaume de Mandos, dit Arlynis.

- Pourquoi cela mon cœur ? demanda Legolas

- Tu ne peux pas être mort, dit Arlynis pleurant, pas toi.

- Je ne suis pas mort et toi non plus mon doux amour, répondit Legolas, mais si tu décides d'abandonner et de me quitter je te rejoindrais hâtivement.

- Non, murmura Arlynis.

- Un monde sans toi, dit Legolas, est un monde qui ne mérite pas que l'on foule ses terres, ce serait comme un monde sans chants, sans fleurs, sans amour, je préfère surmonter les flammes de l'enfer que de vivre sans toi. Ne penses pas à cela mon ange nous n'en sommes pas là.

- Où sommes nous ? demanda Arlynis, que faisons-nous ici, comment es-tu ici ?

- C'est toi qui m'as conduit ici, répondit Legolas.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Arlynis.

- Tu es en train de perdre espoir, dit Legolas en s'approchant d'Arlynis, tu es en train d'abandonner.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, murmura Arlynis, je n'ai pas la force.

- Bien sûr que si, dit Legolas en lui caressant la joue, je suis là, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, tu n'es pas seule, cette force qui te manque je te l'apporterai, si je suis ici avec toi c'est que tu sais où trouver cette force.

- Tes paroles sont floues, dit Arlynis.

- Ce sont les tiennes mon amour, dit Legolas, c'est toi qui m'a conduit ici, les réponses que tu trouveras ici sont les tiennes car tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire, tu sais que tu n'abandonneras pas.

Arlynis ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans cet endroit humide, les pieds et mains liés, elle sentit de nouveau les élancements dans son corps et la douleur intense qui martelait sa tête.

- Enfin tu es réveillée, dit une voix froide, je commençais à perdre patience.

Arlynis n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre cette voix, sa tête était si douloureuse.

- Tu n'as pas de répliques cinglantes, tu es beaucoup plus bavarde que ça d'habitude.

Les seuls sont qui sortaient de la bouche d'Arlynis étaient des gémissements de douleur.

- Tu as mal ? Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolé mais il n'en est rien, j'imagine que tu dois ressentir un immense mal de tête à cet instant, n'as-tu pas l'impression qu'elle va exploser ?

Arlynis avait de plus en plus peur, non seulement la lumière du jour l'aveuglait toujours et elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui était la personne en face d'elle mais en plus elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir.

- J'ai dû ligoter tes poignets et tes chevilles, je te connais je sais de quoi tu es capable, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu puisses te rebeller quoi qu'ici tu n'as aucune chance de t'enfuir.

Arlynis tentait de bouger pour voir qui lui parlait mais elle était coincée.

- Ne bouges pas, tu te feras plus de mal que de bien, car tu vois ces nœuds qui tiennent tes liens sont faits de telles façons que plus tu tenteras de les enlever plus ils se serreront et je crois que cela peut être douloureux. Je suis déçu, tu as perdu ta langue, moi qui pensais que nous pourrions avoir une longue conversation sur nos divergences d'opinions et tenter de trouver un compromis, non nous ne pouvons pas, je te déteste et tu me détestes aussi.

- Gin…. Commença Arlynis sans réussir à terminer sa phrase.

- Oui c'est ça ma belle continue tu vas arriver à parler, il faut le temps que le poison ne fasse plus effet, quelle merveilleuse invention, cela t'endors et te paralyses pendant plusieurs heures, j'imagine que la sensation doit être très désagréable, se sentir si impuissante, si soumise, mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi pour le moment j'ai à faire.

Gingalwë assena alors un coup de poing à Arlynis qui la fit sombrer immédiatement dans l'inconscience. Son esprit était très flou, elle se retrouva dans les bois à l'endroit même où elle avait vu sa mère, ses allers-retours avec la réalité rendaient Arlynis très sceptique et effrayée, qu'est ce que cela pouvait signifier, cet endroit était si beau, il aspirait à la paix, à la beauté, quiconque serait venu ici n'aurait jamais eu aucune envie d'en partir, elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne, que devait-elle faire ? Elle marchait lentement et appréciait ce moment, si partir de cet endroit signifiait se retrouver dans un lieu froid et dur en proie aux agissements de Gingalwë elle préférait rester ici et attendre, ses proches la rejoindraient bien un jour, elle réfléchissait aux paroles qu'elle avait échangé un peu plut tôt avec sa mère, elle avait le choix, nous avions toujours le choix, ce sont eux qui guident nos actions, ce sont eux qui nous réalisent, se sentait-elle capable de faire ces choix ? Elle ne le savait pas, cette vie là, elle n'en voulait pas, pourquoi ? Cela ne les mèneraient-ils tous qu'à la souffrance, peut être Legolas avaient raison, peut être est-elle en train d'abandonner, elle se sentit soudain égoïste, cela ne lui ressemblait pas, ce besoin de se replier dans un coin contre un mur, la tête posée contre ses genoux et pleurer, en avait-elle le droit ? Et par-dessus tout le désirait-elle ? Non, la réponse était claire, elle avait compris les paroles de sa mère à l'instant même où ils avaient franchi ses lèvres, elle aimait ce monde, la Terre du Milieu était son foyer, quand elle plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Legolas elle sait pourquoi elle veut rester en vie, elle veut aspirer au bonheur qu'ils n'ont jamais eu le temps de savourer ensemble, elle veut s'assoir près de son frère, la tête penchée sur son épaule pendant qu'il lui caresse tendrement les cheveux en lui racontant des contes et des aventures comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, elle veut rire avec lui et l'exaspérer comme elle se plait à le faire si souvent, elle veut passer des heures à parler avec Arwen de la vie, elle veut passer du temps avec ses amis et voir l'enfant de son frère et d'Arwen venir au monde, le gâter et jouer avec lui pendant que ses parents auront la lourde tâche de l'éduquer, à la seule pensée de cet enfant à naître le cœur d'Arlynis se serra, elle veut le connaître, elle veut être en mesure de lui offrir un monde où il pourra vivre sans se soucier du mal, qu'il puisse vivre dans l'insouciance, ses réflexions et ses pas la menèrent loin de l'endroit initial où elle se trouvait, ses yeux balayèrent cette clairière claire, une brise légère vint caresser son visage, son regard fut attirer par une pierre qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Une tombe.

- J'aurais voulu te connaitre, dit une voix masculine.

Arlynis leva les yeux, derrière la tombe se trouvait un homme grand, brun, d'une ossature importante avec un regard doux.

- Je suis tellement désolé de ce qui t'arrive Arlynis.

- Par tous les valars, murmura Arlynis sous le choc, il vous ressemble tant.

- Je suis fier de lui, répondit l'homme qui se trouvait être Arathorn père d'Aragorn et d'Arlynis, j'ai la chance d'avoir eu deux enfants dotés d'un grand courage, qui ont accompli de grandes choses, c'est extraordinaire ce que tu ressembles à ta mère, tu es si belle.

- Il parait que je te ressemble aussi, dit Arlynis.

- C'est juste, répondit Arathorn, mais tu as su prendre nos plus grands atouts, c'est merveilleux.

- Je suis en train de rêver, dit Arlynis

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? demanda son père

- C'est la conclusion que j'ai tiré, répondit Arlynis, en ce moment même je suis dans ce terrible endroit ligotée en compagnie de Gingalwë, et puis comment pourrais-je te voir, comment pourrais-je voir maman ? Vous êtes mort.

- Malheureusement oui, dit Arathorn, mais si effectivement tu rêvais serais-je capable de faire ça ? ajouta son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

Arlynis ressentit la même sensation de bien-être qu'elle a connu lorsque sa mère l'a prit dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité dans son étreinte.

- Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, dit Arlynis tandis que son père se détachait d'elle

- Pourquoi mon ange ? demanda son père

- Quel bonheur de vous voir toi et maman, répondit Arlynis, de pouvoir vous prendre dans mes bras, vous parler, cela semble si réel.

- Mais ça l'est, dit Aragorn.

- Je suis de plus en plus perdue, dit Arlynis.

- Si tu te retrouves ici ma fille, c'est parce que tu en ressens le besoin, en ce moment même tu te retrouves dans une situation dangereuse, tu as peur et tu ne sais pas comment t'en sortir, Melynis et Legolas t'ont déjà expliqué la raison de ta venue ici, tu as peur de ce pouvoir qui es en toi et tu perds espoir mais je ne suis pas ici pour répéter ce dont ils t'ont déjà parlé, je suis ici pour que tu puisses apprendre de mes erreurs.

- Des erreurs, murmura Arlynis les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu n'es pas l'une de ces erreurs ma chérie, dit Arathorn en caressant les cheveux de sa fille, être l'héritier d'Isildur est un lourd fardeau, toute notre lignée s'est battu avec un destin plus fort qu'elle, je suis très fier de ton frère il a accompli de grandes choses, il a su retrouver sa place sur le trône du Gondor, et je suis si fier de toi aussi, tu n'es pas aussi forte que tout le monde le pense mais tu n'es pas non plus aussi faible que tu le penses toi-même, tu as agi dans l'ombre, tout ce que tu as accompli quand la grande guerre a commencé a été d'une grande aide, tu as beaucoup de courage en toi, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir des enfants comme vous, un père ne peut pas être plus fier que moi. Je sais que tu as souffert, ta mère t'a dit de ne pas vivre dans le passé, et cette souffrance que tu as en toi, et que tu te refuses de montrer aux autres est ma faute.

- Non… commença Arlynis

- Si ma chérie, dit Arathorn, de mon vivant j'étais un homme dur et froid laissant peu de place aux sentiments, je vivais avec ce poids sur mes épaules, les récits de mes ancêtres me poussaient à vouloir être plus fort, à me battre contre les fantômes de mon passé sur lesquels je n'avais aucun contrôle et je me suis perdue moi-même en faisant du mal aux personnes que j'aimais autour de moi, j'étais égoïste et aigri de la vie, mais saches une chose j'ai réellement aimé ta mère, si on m'avait demandé un jour s'il était possible d'aimer deux femmes, je répondrais oui sans aucun doute, mes paroles peuvent te choquer mais quand j'ai connu la mère d'Aragorn j'étais jeune, c'était une femme si douce, si belle que je me suis épris d'elle, elle est tombée enceinte et quand ton frère est venu au monde je n'étais pas présent, j'ai appris par la suite que Gilraen me croyait mort et peu de temps après elle nous a quitté après avoir confié Aragorn à Elrond à Fondcombe, ce dont je n'étais pas au courant à l'époque, et j'ai rencontré ta mère, si belle, si courageuse avec un tempérament de feu dont tu as hérité il semblerait, dotée d'une belle humanité avec un cœur immense et j'étais un homme faible, j'aimais Gilraen de tout mon cœur et ta mère de toute mon âme, je les ais fait souffrir et la vie ne m'a pas laissé le temps de vous connaitre toi et Aragorn, si aujourd'hui je devais faire le bilan de ma vie mon plus grand regret est de ne pas vous avoir vu grandir mais vous vous en êtes sorti, je regrette que vous ayez été séparés pendant si longtemps, ton frère s'est égaré aussi pendant longtemps il avait tellement peur de la faiblesse de notre lignée, mais toi tu as su être préservée, tu as été accueilli dans une famille qui t'a donné tout l'amour dont tu avais besoin même si je suis conscient que cela ne t'a pas empêché d'être blessée et de rechercher tes origines. Tu es une jeune femme extraordinaire, mi-elfe et mi-humaine, cela a dû être difficile pour toi mais fais de ta faiblesse, ta force ma chérie, de plus tu n'es pas seule, toi et ton frère êtes plus liés que jamais et il y a un homme qui donnerait sa vie pour toi.

- Legolas, murmura Arlynis en souriant.

- Un homme bien, un homme bon, dit Arathorn, je regrette de ne plus être en vie pour jouer au père protecteur et faire peur à ton prétendant en le menaçant de mort s'il te fait souffrir, ajouta Arathorn en rigolant.

- Aragorn joue très bien ce rôle, dit Arlynis en souriant.

- J'en suis heureux, dit Arathorn, il tient à son rôle de grand frère.

- Oui beaucoup et ce n'est pas toujours une tâche facile avec moi, répondit Arlynis.

- As-tu compris tout ce que j'ai voulu te dire mon ange ? demanda Arathorn

- Je pense oui, répondit Arlynis.

- Tu n'es pas moi, tu n'es pas un fardeau pour tes proches, ils t'aiment plus que tout, notre lignée ne doit pas peser sur tes épaules, c'est l'amour qui te libèrera, dit Arathorn avant de disparaitre.

- Non papa, ne pars pas, dit Arlynis.

Mais il était trop tard Arathorn avait à son tour disparu, soudain Arlynis comprit tout le sens de ses paroles, ainsi que celle de sa mère Melynis et de Legolas, elle devait le retrouver à tout prix, elle se mit à courir à travers les bois, le souffle saccadé, elle ne savait pas quel chemin elle empruntait mais elle savait où elle voulait se rendre, il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'elle courrait entre les arbres, les buissons et les fleurs qui jonchaient le sols, elle commençait à perdre espoir quand elle arriva enfin, le lac, elle le parcouru dans son ensemble mais aucune trace de Legolas, un étrange Crystal trônait sur un rocher au milieu du lac, pourquoi n'était-il pas ici, il lui avait dit que c'est elle qui l'avait conduit ici alors pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle le désirait tellement n'était-il pas là, elle s'assit sur un rocher et laissa libre cours à ses larmes, elle se mit alors à crier son nom.

- Legolas, Legolas, Legolas.

Il n'était toujours pas ici, qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il signifier, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas à son appel ?

- Legolas, Legolas.

Soudain elle sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux et un baiser se déposer dans son cou, nul besoin de se retourner, elle reconnaitrait son toucher et son odeur entre milles, il avait répondu à son appel, il était près d'elle, Arlynis se retourna et prit Legolas dans ses bras.

- Tu es là, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu m'as appelé mon amour, dit Legolas.

- Legolas j'ai enfin compris, dit Arlynis avec empressement, j'ai saisi quelle était la raison de ma présence ici, j'ai compris ma destinée, je sais qu'elle ne peut exister sans toi, tu es la moitié de mon âme.

- Je serais toujours là, dit Legolas.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas l'endroit où je suis Legolas, c'est un sol aride et froid, mes poings et pieds sont liés, c'est un lieu sombre cependant il y a une ouverture vers l'est d'où je peux voir le soleil se lever, c'est Gingalwë qui m'a enlevé, viens me chercher.

- J'arrive mon amour, dit Legolas.

Arlynis se réveilla, la douleur qu'elle ressentait auparavant était moins forte, la lumière également et elle put ouvrir grand ses yeux, sa gorge était sèche et sa tête lançait légèrement mais tout ceci était beaucoup plus supportable qu'à son premier réveil, Gingalwë était assis face à elle, il lustrait son épée, une boule de forma dans la gorge d'Arlynis, allait-il la tuer maintenant ?

- Bien j'espère que nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter un instant, dit Gingalwë

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Arlynis

- Oh par tous les valars, elle a retrouvé la parole, dit Gingalwë, je commençais à m'inquiéter pour toi.

Arlynis tentait de bouger pour s'assoir le dos posé contre la paroi, quand elle réussit enfin elle regarda fixement Gingalwë.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Arlynis.

- Attends, tu es ligotée, blessée et tu oses encore prendre cet air condescendant avec moi ? demanda Gingalwë en rigolant, tu es épatante.

- Je croyais que j'étais une erreur de la nature, dit Arlynis

- Tu en es une, dit l'homme, je te déteste tu le sais mais tu es très intrigante comme je te disais l'autre jour avant que ton prince charmant vienne te sauver, tu es très attirante, détestable mais très attirante.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, tu en es conscient, dit Arlynis

- Je serais toi, je n'en serais pas aussi sûre, affirma Gingalwë, hier soir pour eux tu as simplement disparue, après tout ce n'est pas la première fois que cela t'arrive, personne ne t'a vu te faire enlever, j'ai bien fais attention à ne laisser aucun indice.

- Ils se douteront qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose, dit Arlynis, Legolas est déjà à ma recherche.

- Ah ce cher Legolas, ce cher prince, dit Gingalwë, il s'est épris de toi, un elfe de sa lignée avec une batarde, que veux-tu qu'il se passe entre lui et toi, qu'il t'épouse et que vous ayez des enfants, ne sois pas stupide dans le meilleur des cas tu seras sa catin.

- Tu peux me rabaisser et dire toutes les horreurs que tu veux, cela ne me touche pas tu es une personne vile.

- Oh bien sûr Thranduil t'aime comme sa fille, dit Gingalwë, chose que je n'ai jamais comprise, une fille comme toi au sein de la famille royale c'est comme introduire un canard au sein d'un lac de cygnes.

- Je m'ennuie, dit Arlynis, viens-en au fait.

- Ce que tu peux être insolente, dit Gingalwë.

- Tes paroles n'ont aucun effet sur moi, dit Arlynis, tu es ici pour quoi, tu veux me tuer alors fais-le espèce de lâche.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche, cria Gingalwë

- T'en prendre à une femme seule, dit Arlynis, la ligoter, la frapper pour la tuer, trouves-tu que c'est une preuve de courage ?

- J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps, dit Gingalwë

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? demanda Arlynis

- Tu ne comprends rien, tu es arrivée à Mirkwood comme une fleur, accueillie au sein de la famille royale, tu as eu une jeunesse dorée, mon frère était très amoureux de ta mère et elle n'a jamais daigné l'aimer en retour au lieu de ça elle s'est fourvoyée avec un misérable humain issu d'une lignée maudite, mon frère est parti à la guerre et il s'est fait tuer.

- Je suis désolée pour ton frère, dit Arlynis, mais en quoi est-ce ma faute ?

- Il ne reste plus personne pour payer mis à part toi, dit l'elfe, tu ne mérites pas cette vie qui est la tienne, je te déteste pour ce que tu es, je te déteste pour ce que tu représentes. Vois-tu je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir mettre la main sur toi, je pourrais te tuer maintenant mais apparemment il y d'autres personnes qui ont des plans pour toi, et je t'avoue que je n'aimerais pas à être à ta place.

- Alors tu ne travailles pas seul ? demanda Arlynis qui avait de plus en plus peur.

- Bien sûr que non, pour l'instant je suis seul, avoua Gingalwë, je voulais avoir cette petite discussion avec toi, je vais te livrer à eux et te laisser à ton propre sort.

- Depuis combien de temps prépares-tu ça ? demanda Arlynis

- Cela fait très longtemps, dit Gingalwë, j'ai tout organisé pour rester autour de la garde royale, j'ai gagné la confiance de Thranduil je savais qu'il n'y avait que de cette façon que je pouvais t'approcher et collecter des informations, il m'a fallut beaucoup de patience mais regarde elle finit par être récompensée.

- Pour qui tu travailles ? demanda Arlynis essayant d'en savoir plus et de gagner du temps.

- Oh je ne perds rien à te le dire, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps devant toi, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, je sais qu'il a à sa botte tout un groupe d'orcs et d'Uruk haï, aucun d'eux ne semblent l'avoir vu, il a été très affaibli pendant la guerre et Sauron voyant qu'il prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir l'a contraint à l'impuissance physique, seule son âme a survécu, où est-elle ? aucune idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il te veut toi et apparemment tu lui seras d'une grande utilité, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment mais je vais te mener à lui.

- Quand ? demanda Arlynis

- Maintenant, répondit Gingalwë en prenant Arlynis par le bras.

Alors qu'il trainait Arlynis derrière lui, une flèche frôla l'épaule de Gingalwë qui lâcha Arlynis par la même occasion, tout se passa très vite, Arlynis ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, quand elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où elle entendait des coups, elle vit Legolas en train de se battre avec Gingalwë, ce dernier essayait de se défendre sous les coups de poings incessants de Legolas qui semblait être pris dans un élan de haine envers l'agresseur d'Arlynis. Gingalwë tomba inconscient, Legolas se releva et se dirigea immédiatement vers Arlynis, l'aida à se relever et coupa ses liens avec son poignard.

- Tu m'as trouvé, dit Arlynis

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Legolas, j'aurais voulu arriver plus tôt.

- Comment as-tu su ? demanda Arlynis

- C'est toi qui m'as conduit ici, dit Legolas.

- Je n'ai pas rêvé, dit Arlynis

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais heureusement que tu me l'as dit, dit Legolas, allons-y.

Soudain Legolas fut touché au bras par une flèche que venait de décocher Gingalwë, la flèche l'avait frôlé mais suffisamment pour qu'il soit blessé, Legolas et Arlynis crièrent en même temps, c'est alors que Legolas saisit son poignard et l'envoya vers Gingalwë qui le reçu en plein cœur, Legolas et Arlynis se tenaient le bras, l'elfe le remarqua.

- Tu es été touchée ? demanda Legolas en regardant le bras de sa compagne

- Non, répondit Arlynis, je ne comprends pas mon bras me lance.

Elle arracha un bout de tissus de sa robe et le banda autour du bras de Legolas.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Arlynis

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'elfe, j'ai connu pire ce sera vite guéri.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda Arlynis.

- Nous nous sommes séparés, répondit Legolas, nous n'étions pas certains de l'endroit où tu te trouvais.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit Arlynis.

- Viens, dit Legolas en l'entrainant avec lui, nous nous poserons ces questions lorsque tu seras en sécurité.

* * *

Eh voilà THE END!!!! Non je plaisante, il reste quelques chapitres avant la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'avoue qu'il est un peu bizarre, mon esprit s'est complètement laissé porté, un peu trop loin peut être!!!! En tout cas certains éléments de l'histoire se démelent, on comprend certaines choses, je vous laisse je me dépêche d'aller écrire la suite!!!!

A bientôt.


	18. Chapter 19

**Bonjour, avant toute chose BONNE ANNEE!!!! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, pour ma part excellentes mais il faut le dire c'est épuisant les fêtes de fin d'années! lol. Nouveau chapitre enfin j'ai été longue je suis désolée, il est plus court que les précédents parce que j'ai décidé de le couper, il répond à beaucoup de questions, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Je remercie les alerts et favoris et comme toujours les fidèles qui m'ont laissé des reviews je vous remercie beaucoup et vos commentaires et messages me touchent énormément, d'autant plus que vous êtes fidèles depuis que j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fic et je vous en suis très reconnaissante.**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent au grand J.R.R Tolkien, seuls Arlynis et quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent et bien évidemment l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination tordue!**

**Enjoy it!**

La route du retour fut longue et éprouvante pour Arlynis, elle se trouvait sur le cheval de Legolas, le dos appuyé contre son torse, tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir tant elle était épuisée, il était devenu difficile pour elle de garder pied avec la réalité, ainsi bercée dans les bras de son bien-aimé, elle se laissa plonger dans un profond sommeil qui fut troublé par toutes les interrogations qui submergeaient son subconscient. Des heures plus tard qui semblaient être des minutes pour Arlynis, ils arrivèrent à Minas Tirith, ils montaient jusqu'au château, sur le chemin le peuple du Gondor les regardait et parlait sur leur passage, la rumeur selon laquelle la princesse du Gondor avait été enlevée n'avait pas tardé à se répandre, les douloureux souvenirs de la précédente guerre toujours encrés dans les esprits amplifiaient la crainte du peuple sur les raisons de ces évènements, Arlynis tentait tant bien que mal de dissiper son malaise, elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, elle rabaissa sa capuche sur son visage, si à cet instant précis elle aurait pu creuser un trou et s'y terrer pour ne plus avoir à affronter les regards de toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin elle le ferait volontier, la route lui semblait longue jusqu'au château et Legolas sentit son trouble.

- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, murmura Legolas

- Je l'espère, répondit Arlynis, je ne peux supporter plus d'attention à mon égard.

- Les rumeurs se répandent vite, dit le prince

- Trop vite, répondit Arlynis, je souhaite m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus en sortir.

- Avant cela, dit Legolas, nous devrons avoir une discussion avec Aragorn.

- Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? demanda Arlynis

- A peine quelques minutes Arlynis, et je te promets que tu pourras te reposer autant que tu le souhaites.

- Bien, répondit la princesse du Gondor.

- Tu es bien conciliante, dit Legolas tentant d'apaiser les tensions

- Je n'ai pas la force de discuter, répondit Arlynis, mais une fois mes forces retrouvées nous pourrons négocier autant que tu le souhaites.

Dans quelques minutes ils arriveraient au château.

- Etais-tu au lac ? demanda Arlynis

- Au lac ? demanda Legolas

- Oui, dit Arlynis, c'est à cet endroit précis que j'ai pu te dire où je me trouvais, je n'ai pas rêvé, tu m'as dit toi-même que je t'avais dit où me trouver.

- C'est vrai, répondit Legolas, mais je ne me trouvais pas au lac, nous étions tous dispersés autour du royaume, j'étais en Ithilien.

- Mais comment, dit Arlynis

- Je t'ai entendu, dit Legolas, je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité de te l'expliquer, je te cherchais et j'ai entendu ta voix, c'est comme si mon âme était séparée de mon corps, je n'avais jamais vécu une telle expérience.

- Oh, dit Arlynis.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au château empruntant les allées officieuses afin de ne croiser personne. Quelques instants plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Gandalf, Faramir et Eowyn dans un petit de salon privé du château de la cité blanche, Aragorn ne cessait d'étreindre sa sœur et de lui dire à quel point il était heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve, lui interdisant formellement à partir de ce moment de rester seule ce qui eut pour effet de renfrogner Arlynis, raisonnable quand il s'agissait de sa propre vie elle ne savait pas le faire, elle savait qu'elle avait tort mais elle était également consciente qu'il serait difficile pour elle de se débarrasser de son orgueil qu'elle avait passé des années à cultiver. Legolas et Arlynis racontèrent tous les détails de ce qui avait pu se passer, tout ce que Gingalwë avait révélé même si ce dernier ne s'était pas étalé dans ses révélations, ils eurent beaucoup plus de difficultés à expliquer comment ils avaient pu communiquer mais l'important pour l'instant était qu'Arlynis était saine et sauve. Soudain elle grimaça et se tint le bras, son frère accouru vers elle.

- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il

- Non, je n'ai même pas été blessée, répondit-elle en se retournant vers Legolas, comment va ton bras ?

- Je n'ai plus mal, répondit Legolas, ne t'inquiète pas

- Je ne te crois pas, répondit Arlynis

- Tu as été blessée ? demanda Arwen à Legolas

- Une flèche a frôlé mon épaule, répondit Legolas, il n'y a rien de grave.

- Montre-moi cette blessure, dit Arwen en s'approchant de son ami qui enlevait sa cape.

Arwen inspecta la blessure de Legolas sous l'œil attentif de Gandalf, le regard du magicien faisait des allers- retours incessants entre l'elfe et Arlynis, il observait scrupuleusement la scène qui se passait devant lui quand une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux.

- Nous allons faire soigner cette blessure Legolas, dit Arwen, la plaie est tout de même profonde.

- Cela sera vite guéri, répondit Legolas.

- C'est possible, répondit Arwen, mais ne prenons aucun risque.

- Va te faire soigner l'ami, dit Gimli, nous avons besoin de tes deux bras si une bataille s'annonce.

- Si je ne me bats qu'avec un seul bras, dit Legolas taquin, peut être seras-tu capable de battre mon chiffre record sur les champs de bataille.

- Coupez lui donc ce bras, dit Gimli bougon, et tant que vous y êtes demandez aux guérisseurs de lui coudre les lèvres.

- Bien allons-y, dit Eowyn en souriant

- Oui, dit Arwen

Legolas jeta un coup d'œil à Arlynis qui se trouvait près de son frère et de Faramir.

- Ne t'en fais pas Legolas, dit Gandalf, nous prendrons grand soin d'elle.

Legolas se résolu à quitter la pièce en compagnie d'Arwen et d'Eowyn.

- Il me semble judicieux de rassembler notre armée, dit Faramir, si une bataille s'annonce nous devons être prêts.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Aragorn, mais soyez discrets le peuple se pose déjà beaucoup de questions et je ne souhaite pas déclencher un mouvement de panique.

- Bien sûr, répondit Faramir avant de quitter la pièce.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Aragorn à Arlynis

- Oui, répondit Arlynis, je suis un peu fatiguée mais tout va bien

- Dommage que Gingalwë soit déjà mort, dit Gimli, parce que je me serais fait un plaisir de l'achever

Arlynis sourit à Gimli face à cette marque d'affection du nain.

- Croyez moi, dit Arlynis, il a beaucoup souffert, je n'ai jamais vu Legolas si…

- Paniqué, enragé, proposa Gimli

- Oui, répondit Arlynis

- Je suis certain que Gingalwë n'a pas subi assez de tourments, dit Aragorn, je suis tellement en colère, il t'a enlevé ici dans ce royaume.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit Arlynis

- Nous avons pris toute cette histoire beaucoup trop à la légère, dit Aragorn, je me répète tu ne seras plus jamais seule, quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, dit Arlynis

- Il aurait pu te tuer, dit Aragorn

- C'est vrai, répondit Arlynis, mais je suis vivante, cela ne sert à rien de se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer.

- Comment t'es tu blessée au bras Arlynis, demanda Gandalf.

- Je n'ai pas été blessée, répondit la jeune femme, Legolas a été touchée et cela a eu le même effet sur moi que sur lui, je ne comprends pas vraiment et je vous avoue que je ne cherche même plus à comprendre ce qui s'est passé car plus j'essaie de savoir, plus je perds le fil de mes idées, à moins que vous sachiez.

- Non mon enfant, répondit Gandalf, je n'ai pas la moindre idée.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose, demanda Aragorn à sa sœur

- De repos, répondit Arlynis.

- Bien allons dans tes appartements, répondit Aragorn.

Arlynis et Aragorn se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la jeune femme laissant Gimli et Gandalf dans le petit salon.

- Vous savez, dit Gimli

- Je vous demande pardon, dit le magicien feignant la surprise

- J'ai appris à vous connaitre, dit le nain, et vous détenez un savoir plus grand que vous ne voulez le laisser paraitre

- Vous êtes un fin observateur maitre nain, dit Gandalf, je dois aller effectuer des petites recherches, je ne peux vous en dire plus mais j'espère me tromper.

- Si j'en crois vos paroles et votre air grave, dit Gimli, alors j'espère aussi que vous vous trompez.

Aragorn restait près d'Arlynis dans sa chambre, elle était allongée sur son lit, il lui prodiguait des soins prenant soin d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux et tentant de l'apaiser, chacun pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'autre une gravité sans précédent, et cette peur que cela reflétait provoquait des frissons à la jeune femme, ils avaient peur de se perdre l'un l'autre, à peine venaient-ils de se retrouver que des heures sombres vinrent à eux , Aragorn aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour prendre la place de sa jeune sœur, elle le savait et lui-même était conscient que si tel cas avait été possible elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, ils regrettaient de ne pas avoir grandi comme tout frère et sœur devrait avoir à le faire, dans l'insouciance. Arlynis s'endormit rapidement et Aragorn rejoint le salon privé où se trouvait tout le monde, Gandalf affichait un air grave, ce qui surprit le plus le roi du Gondor c'était la présence de Galadriel et d'Elrond.

- Que faites vous ici ? demanda Aragorn faisant fit des convenances au vue de tous les évènements qui venaient de se produire.

Leur présence n'augurait rien de bon et Aragorn le savait, il regarda Legolas et vit la même douleur dans ses yeux, cette douleur qui venait du fait qu'ils n'avaient aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait, ils se sentaient impuissants et même s'ils se battraient jusqu'à la mort, ils avaient peur de s'avouer qu'ils avaient peu d'espoir.

- Nous avons des informations importantes à vous communiquer, dit Galadriel

- De quel ordre sont ces informations ? demanda Aragorn

- Elles sont graves, dit Elrond

- Qu'avez-vous vu ? demanda Arwen

- Rien de concret, répondit le seigneur de Fondcombe

- Dites nous ce que vous savez, dit Legolas, nous n'avons que trop attendu, je veux rejoindre Arlynis au plus vite

- Nous comprenons, dit Elrond

- Nous en savons plus sur le joyau, dit Galadriel

- Qu'avez-vous appris ? demanda Gimli

- Le joyau peut être par définition enchanté ou posséder naturellement des caractéristiques magiques, dit Galadriel

- Le joyau est le symbole fort d'une spiritualité authentique, ajouta Elrond, ce qui est vraiment précieux est à l'intérieur d'Arlynis, c'est la véritable source de ses qualités humaines, en somme c'est sa véritable identité, autrement dit son âme, son essence divine.

- C'est moi ou c'est du charabia, dit Gimli

- Non ce n'est pas toi, dit Legolas

- Tout cela signifie que tout ceci est un enchainement d'évènements, dit Galadriel, le retour d'Arlynis ici, vos retrouvailles, cela a représenté chez elle une étape importante, cela a provoqué comme un centrage énergétique de sa personnalité, cela a réveillé ses pouvoirs.

- Donc le fait qu'elle soit revenue près des siens aurait provoqué l'émergence de ce pouvoir, dit Aragorn

- C'est cela oui, répondit Elrond

- C'est très confus, dit Gimli

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une émergence, dit Elrond, ce pouvoir a toujours fait parti d'elle, se retrouver dans un environnement familier, avec ses proches a renforcé ce qu'elle est, qui elle est, et l'enlèvement dans la forêt a contribué à ce centrage énergétique.

- Vous essayez de nous dire que le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée en danger a réveillé son pouvoir, dit Gimli, c'est comme un instinct de survie

- Et que ses proches puissent courir le même danger a inconsciemment amplifié le phénomène, dit Arwen

- Oui, répondit Elrond

- Il fallait le dire comme ça, bougonna le nain.

- Nous savons comment il est apparu, dit Aragorn, mais qu'est ce que cela nous apprend d'autre ?

- Ce pouvoir a toujours fait parti d'elle, dit Galadriel, elle a été choisie parce que c'est un être exceptionnel.

- Mi-humaine, mi-elfe, dit Elrond, cela n'est pas arrivé depuis des milliers d'années et à cette époque on nous a donné le choix de choisir entre une vie de mortel et une vie immortelle, Arlynis n'a pas eu de choix à faire, elle est née ainsi, les Valars ne lui ont pas offert la possibilité de décider à quelle race elle souhaite appartenir car elle a besoin de ces deux facettes pour affronter le danger, son côté elfe lui offre le savoir, des sens aiguisés et une sagesse sans pareille, son côté humain lui offre le courage, la compassion et l'humanité.

- Le joyau, dit Galadriel, est un être pur, son cœur et son âme sont purs.

- Ce qui nous intéresse c'est comment elle peut le contrôler, dit Legolas, et ce que ce pouvoir peut avoir comme conséquence.

- Conséquences ? demanda Gimli

- Dès qu'elle fait usage de ce pouvoir, dit Legolas, elle est épuisée au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Nous avons besoin de savoir, dit Aragorn

- Elle détient de grands pouvoirs, dit Galadriel, ce sont ses émotions qui le contrôlent.

- Venez-en au fait, dit Legolas

- Ce pouvoir risque de lui couter la vie, dit Galadriel, il lui demande trop d'énergies, elle ne survivra pas à la bataille finale.

- Il y a forcément une erreur, dit Aragorn

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit Gimli

- Par tous les valars, dit Arwen, père qu'avez-vous vu ?

Elrond regarda sa fille mais ne lui répondit pas, les yeux de toutes les personnes dans la pièce étaient emplis de tristesse, Legolas ne disait rien, se contentant de serrer les poings et regarder dans le vide, il brulait d'envie de rejoindre Arlynis mais il voulait en savoir plus, il ne laisserait jamais Arlynis mourir, s'il devait lui-même affronter ce mal, il le ferait sans hésiter, il lui offrirait son immortalité, à quoi bon vivre l'éternité sans elle, cela lui semblait inconcevable.

- Père, insista Arwen, dites moi je vous en prie.

- Je n'ai rien vu, répondit Elrond provoquant pendant une seconde une once de soulagement dans la salle, je l'ai pressenti.

- Non, dit Arwen les larmes coulant le long des ses joues.

- Vous vous trompez, dit Legolas.

- Rien n'est certain, répondit Elrond

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dit Legolas, je ne la laisserai pas mourir

- J'espère me tromper, dit Elrond un voile de tristesse couvrant ses yeux azurs

- C'est forcément le cas, dit Aragorn, vous ne pouvez pas venir ici et nous donner de telles nouvelles.

- Ne te méprends pas, dit Galadriel, ne croyez vous pas que nous aurions préféré vous apporter meilleures nouvelles

- Nous aimons beaucoup Arlynis, dit Elrond

- Le futur n'est jamais certain, intervint Gandalf, nous sommes guidés par nos choix, l'avenir peut toujours changer.

- Ce n'est pas tout, dit Galadriel en regardant Gandalf, cette tâche qui revient à Arlynis, elle ne l'achèvera pas seule.

- C'est incroyable c'était une de mes hypothèses mais j'étais loin de me douter que cela puisse être réalité.

- Que voulez vous dire Gandalf ? demanda Aragorn

- Vous êtes liés, dit Gandalf en regardant Legolas.

Legolas regarda le magicien sans rien dire, ses prunelles exprimaient tout le doute et le questionnement dont il était empreint, lui et Arlynis étaient liés oui c'est certain mais quelle était la relation avec le destin de sa bien-aimée.

- Nous en sommes tous conscients Gandalf, dit Aragorn

- Non vous ne comprenez pas, dit le magicien

- De toute évidence, dit Gimli dans sa barbe.

- Legolas, interpella Gandalf, tu as toujours su quand elle avait besoin de toi.

- Oui, répondit l'elfe, mais cela ressemble plus à un pressentiment et je ne vois pas ce que cela a à voir avec…

- Ce n'est pas un pressentiment, dit Gandalf, c'est une connexion entre vous, un lien inébranlable.

- Quand elle a été enlevée par les orcs dans la forêt, dit Gimli, peu de temps après son arrivée ici.

- En effet Gimli, répondit Gandalf.

- Il y a eu le jour dans la forêt de Brunis, ajouta Arwen.

- Et la nuit dernière, finit Aragorn.

- Très bien, dit Legolas, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une énumération, nous avons besoin de comprendre ce que tout cela signifie.

- Oui ça pourrait aider, dit Gimli.

- Vous êtes liés, répéta Gandalf, et quand je dis cela je ne parle pas de votre relation bien qu'elle y joue un rôle très important, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il existe une croyance très ancienne qui relate l'union de deux personnes dont les liens sont si forts qu'ils peuvent communiquer leurs émotions même lorsqu'ils sont éloignés l'un de l'autre, et pour moi cette croyance est clairement en train de se réaliser ou plutôt devrais-je dire, elle s'est réalisé.

- Vous voulez dire, demanda Aragorn, qu'ils ont cette capacité à communiquer à distance ?

- Non c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, répondit Gandalf.

- Ce que Gandalf essaie de vous faire comprendre, dit Galadriel, c'est qu'ils ne forment qu'un, leurs esprits et leurs âmes sont en fusion, cette connexion n'a pas eu lieu lors de la guerre car ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, or depuis qu'Arlynis est revenue parmi vous, elle a retrouvé sa place, Legolas et elle ont été de nouveau réunis, cela est très difficile d'expliquer avec des mots mais depuis toujours Legolas, tu as toujours eu ce sentiment n'est ce pas ?

- C'est assez difficile de répondre à votre question, répondit Legolas, pour l'instant je suis un peu perdu.

- Depuis le jour où elle est venue à Mirkwood tu l'as pris sous ton aile, dit Elrond, tu as toujours su anticiper ses besoins, tu as toujours su quand elle était triste, angoissée, en danger…

- Oui mais cela n'a…commença Legolas

- Vous êtes liés, dit Galadriel, en d'autres termes pour vous l'expliquer de manière plus simple, vous êtes deux âmes sœurs.

- Je connais nombre de personnes qui ont trouvé leur âme sœur, dit Legolas.

- Je ne te parle pas seulement de l'amour véritable, expliqua Galadriel, je te parle d'une puissance qui vous relie l'un à l'autre, on parle souvent d'âmes sœurs non à tort mais pas dans le bon contexte, cette croyance parle de deux personnes très proches d'un point de vue spirituel et énergétique, elles se comprennent parfaitement, chez les mortels elles peuvent accomplir plusieurs vies ensemble, chez les elfes on ne la rencontre qu'une fois, elles communiquent de façon plus vraie, plus authentique, elles se connaissent mieux que quiconque, c'est donc un lien très fort qui les unit, les âmes sœurs s'en rendent compte mais ne peuvent se l'expliquer.

- Les vieilles légendes parlent d'un être à l'origine qui avait deux bras, 4 jambes et une tête à deux visages, dit Gandalf, les dieux auraient craint leur pouvoir et les auraient coupé en deux en les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher la part manquante, on dit qu'ils aspirent à retrouver la présence de l'autre dont il a gardé la marque dans sa chair comme dans son âme.

- Très bien, dit Legolas, et quelle est la conséquence de tout cela ?

- Tout à l'heure lorsque tu nous as parlé des visions, et de la flèche qui t'a atteint à l'épaule, expliqua Gandalf, Arlynis a également ressentie une douleur au même endroit où tu as été touché.

- Oui, répondit Legolas, non ne me dites pas…

- Si je le crains, répondit Gandalf.

- S'il vous plait, dit Aragorn, soyez plus explicites nous avons beaucoup de mal à vous suivre.

- Ce que Gandalf essaie de dire Aragorn, dit Legolas, c'est que si Arlynis ou moi-même venait à mourir…

- L'autre mourrait également, finit Gandalf.

- Par tous les valars, dit Arwen en posant la main sur sa bouche.

- Il doit y avoir une erreur, dit Aragorn

- Non, dit Galadriel, il n'y en a aucune.

- Comment pouvez-vous rester prostré ainsi ? demanda Aragorn, vous venez ici en nous annonçant qu'il y a de fortes chances qu'Arlynis meure au cours de cette mission, que ce pouvoir qu'elle a en elle lui demandera trop d'énergies, et ensuite vous nous dites que si Legolas ou Arlynis meurent, du fait de leur soi-disant connexion, l'autre mourra aussi, cela vous semble facile à digérer comme nouvelles ?

- Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de changer le cours des choses, dit Galadriel, et si je l'avais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous épargner de telles souffrances

- Nous vous l'avons déjà dit tout à l'heure, dit Aragorn, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour qu'Arlynis ne soit pas mêlée à tout ça, et par la même occasion Legolas, ils resteront ici.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir de contrôle sur le futur, dit Elrond

- Quelle est notre alternative ? dit Aragorn, envoyer Arlynis à une mort certaine, il est hors de question que ma sœur périsse dans ce combat et il est hors de question que Legolas meurt également.

- Je voudrais t'aider, dit Galadriel, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir là-dessus, et toi non plus.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, dit Aragorn en quittant la pièce.

- Il aurait été de meilleurs augures de faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, dit Arwen en s'adressant à Galadriel.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit Galadriel, crois moi je tiens beaucoup à Arlynis mais aucun de nous ne peut rien faire.

- Legolas mon ami, dit Gimli en lui posant une main sur le bras, tu n'as rien dit depuis un moment, comment te sens tu ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Gimli, répondit Legolas avec un léger sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, je suis inquiet pour Arlynis.

- Je suis inquiet pour vous deux, dit Gimli

- Il ne faut pas, répondit Legolas, car si elle venait à mourir je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans elle, alors cela ne change rien.

Legolas se retira alors de la pièce et se rendit au chevet d'Arlynis, elle dormait profondément. Il s'allongea près d'elle, enroulant son bras autour de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser dans son cou, il la regarda un long moment, ses yeux reflétaient toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait, il la vit bouger et ouvrir doucement les yeux, elle posa ses yeux sur lui et lui sourit tendrement.

- Comment va ton épaule ? demanda Arlynis.

- Bien, répondit Legolas

- Ais-je dormi longtemps, demanda la jeune femme

- Quelques heures, répondit Legolas en lui caressant les cheveux

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Arlynis

- Rien mon ange, dit le prince elfe.

- Avez-vous trouvé des réponses ?

- Non, répondit Legolas, tu devrais te rendormir princesse, tu as besoin de sommeil, je reste près de toi.

-A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que les yeux d'Arlynis se refermèrent et qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, chapitre coupé en deux, il est court mais je promets de poster plus vite pour le prochain!!! A bientôt**


	19. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir tout le monde, alors ça si ce n'est pas du retard je ne sais pas ce que c'est, je pourrais trouver tout un tas d'excuses de mon retard pour poster la suite, mais je n'ai pas de réelles excuses, le temps passe trop vite, et je suis IMPARDONNABLE!!!! Donc voilà enfin la suite, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais c'est un chapitre de transition, ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il reste en tout et pour tout un chapitre et peut être un épilogue pour terminer cette histoire, cependant je n'abandonnerais pas Arlynis pour autant mais je ne vais pas m'avancer j'ai déjà du retard alors je ne vais pas commencer à parler d'une nouvelle fic!!!!!**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est très encourageant et cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir, je tiens à remercier particulièrement les fidèles qui sont toujours présents (Cleo-btz, DarkCristal, Dede.A et missbizkiss) et qui je l'espère le seront toujours même avec ce retard, mais également à Azaelia1707 merci pour ta chaleureuse review, merci également à toutes les personnes qui ont mis cet fic en alert et en favoris, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!!!**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture, j'ai toujours tendance à trop parler!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien, Arlynis et quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Il faisait noir, il était quasiment impossible de discerner le moindre détail dans cet environnement hostile, le sol était froid et humide, le vent soufflait si fort qu'aucun bruit ne pouvait parvenir car on n'entendait que les feuilles des arbres qui se frottaient les unes aux autres et qui entrainaient un bruit assourdissant, rien d'agréable pourtant ces sons de la nature elle les aimait tant, mais celui-ci était agressif, désagréable à toute oreille humaine ou elfique, Arlynis regardait autour d'elle et ne distinguait rien, elle marchait pieds nus sans savoir où elle allait, elle avait froid et ne se sentait pas en sécurité, l'obscurité en était beaucoup pour quelque chose, ses sens d'elfes semblaient avoir disparus car elle ne ressentait rien, elle était démunie, elle se dirigeait à tâtons, quand soudain une lueur étrange attira son regard, des couleurs chaudes, une image floue, plus elle avançait plus elle entendait des crépitements, ses pas la menèrent au lac, que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre dans cet endroit, s'était-elle perdue ? Au milieu du lac elle vit de nouveau ce Crystal, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention la dernière fois car son seul désir était de contacter Legolas mais maintenant qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps de le contempler, il la fascinait, cette fois-ci il était entouré d'un feu, des flammes dansaient avec le vent qui soufflait, mais de façon étrange c'était comme si le feu et le Crystal se repoussaient l'un l'autre pour qu'ils ne puissent avoir aucun contact, Arlynis n'arrivait pas à lâcher ce spectacle des yeux.

- C'est un spectacle fascinant n'est ce pas ? demanda une voix féminine.

Arlynis ne se retourna pas à la voix de son interlocuteur, elle la reconnu immédiatement.

- Le feu semble vouloir englober le Crystal mais celui-ci le repousse, dit Arlynis

- Oui en effet, répondit Melynis.

- Vous peuplez souvent mes pensées en ce moment, dit Arlynis

- Nous ne sommes pas dans tes pensées ma chérie, nous sommes dans tes rêves, répondit Arathorn

- Parfait j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ces moments de solitude où je ne comprends rien, répondit Arlynis

- Ce n'est pas l'important, dit Melynis

- En fin de compte qu'est ce qui est important ? demanda Arlynis

- Tout et rien, ce Crystal et ce feu que tu observes depuis que tu es arrivée ici sais tu ce qu'ils représentent ? demanda son père

- Absolument pas, répondit sa fille, est ce que tout ceci est réel ?

- Oui et non, répondit Melynis.

- Ma tête va exploser, dit Arlynis en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

- Mon ange c'est très important, dit sa mère en s'avançant vers elle

- Pardon, le sarcasme est un parfait mécanisme de défense que j'utilises un peu trop souvent, dit Arlynis, pourquoi ce Crystal est il ici entouré d'un feu en plein milieu d'un lac ?

- Un Crystal est un embryon, né de la terre, du roc, c'est un diamant insuffisamment mûr et pur. Un Crystal est issue d'une roche ne fusion, du magma, dit Arathorn rejoignant les deux femmes.

- Attends, attends, l'interrompit Arlynis, qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec tout ce qui se passe ?

- Tu vas comprendre, répondit Melynis, le Crystal est un élément relié à la terre, les cristaux se chargent d'énergies et lorsqu'on en acquiert un il faut le purifier et éliminer son historique.

- Ce Crystal est impur, tenta Arlynis sans comprendre où ses parents désiraient en venir.

- Oui, répondit son père, il est issu de la terre, il est brut, il est la source même de tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais sur Arda.

- Un Crystal ? demanda Arlynis, ce n'est qu'une pierre qu'il faut travailler, je…

- C'est ton rêve, dit Melynis, nous ne faisons que t'expliquer tout ce que cela signifie, c'est une métaphore, nous sommes là pour t'aider à comprendre ce qui t'attend.

- Très bien, donc ce Crystal est la source du mal en quelque sorte ? demanda Arlynis

- Oui, dit Arathorn, et le feu qui l'entoure qui tente d'atteindre la pierre représente un symbole universel très fort, c'est une représentation de la divinité, le grand purificateur.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect à tous les deux, dit Arlynis, mais est ce qu'il serait possible de simplifier tout ceci car je suis perdue.

- Tout ceci symbolise la bataille qui t'attend dit Arathorn, le joyau est un purificateur, tu dois purifier et éradiquer ce mal, il n'y a que toi qui peut accomplir ça.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable, dit Arlynis en fixant le feu, je ne suis pas si courageuse, j'ai peur de tout ce qui m'attend.

- Et pourtant chérie, dit Melynis, tu dois le faire c'est ton destin, nous aurions préféré une autre vie pour toi mais nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur ce qui peut t'arriver.

- Et que va-t-il m'arriver ? demanda Arlynis inquiète

- Nous n'en sommes pas certain, dit son père.

- Quoi qu'il doive se passer, dit Arlynis en se retournant ver ses parents, et même si je suis morte de peur je le ferais, je veux qu'Aragorn puisse voir naitre son enfant et je veux que tous mes proches soient heureux et qu'ils aient enfin la chance de vivre en paix.

- Tu cours à une mort certaine, dit sa mère

- Toute mort est certaine, répondit Arlynis, enfin peut être pas toute, pas pour un elfe enfin vous me comprenez.

Ses parents la regardaient le visage grave et triste.

- Je ne suis pas immortelle, dit Arlynis comme une évidence.

- Non tu ne l'es pas, dit Arathorn, tu es mi-elfe, mi-humaine, tu vieillis très doucement, tu as 81 ans et l'apparence d'une jeune femme de 20 ans, mais tu mourras un jour.

- Je suis désolée Arlynis, dit Melynis en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Il ne faut pas, répondit Arlynis avec hâte, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux, je n'ai jamais recherché l'immortalité, mais je…

- Legolas restera près de toi quoi qu'il arrive, dit Melynis

- Non, répondit Arlynis, moi je ne le veux pas, je ne pourrais vivre avec l'idée qu'il sacrifie sa vie pour moi.

- C'est à lui de décider, dit Arathorn.

- Non c'est à moi, dit Arlynis, de toute façon, je ne survivrais pas à cette bataille semble t-il.

- Non tu n'y survivras pas, dit son père, tes pouvoirs te demandent beaucoup trop d'énergies, aucun être, aucune race ne pourrait supporter cela.

- Nous aurions aimé t'apporter des meilleurs nouvelles, dit sa mère.

- Je vous rejoindrais ? demanda Arlynis en pleurant

- Oui, nous serons là, dit Melynis, et nous resterons près de toi.

- Même si je meure, est ce que je gagnerais cette bataille ?

- Nous n'avons pas la réponse à ta question, répondit Arathorn, nous n'en savons pas plus.

Arlynis se retourna vers le lac, et ne pouvait détacher son regard des flammes qui dansaient autour du Crystal.

- Tout ceci, dit Arlynis ses joues ruisselantes de larmes, ce rêve pourquoi ? Pour me préparer ?

- Pour être sûr que tu accomplisses ton destin chérie, dit Melynis.

- Sauve-les, dit Arathorn, tu dois accomplir cette tâche seule.

Arlynis ouvrit les yeux et sentit des bras l'entourer, il faisait bon, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, elle était dans sa chambre à Minas Tirith dans les bras de Legolas, elle se tourna vers lui et le contempla pendant un long moment, il dormait paisiblement près d'elle, Arlynis pleurait en silence, non elle n'était pas immortelle et de toute façon elle allait mourir, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour profiter de ces moments où elle le regardait dormir, ses bras autour d'elle, il resserra son étreinte, Arlynis posa sa tête sur son épaule et resta ainsi jusqu'à l'aube sans trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Arlynis passait la matinée avec son frère, Arwen et Gimli, ces derniers avaient agi avec elle comme s'ils n'avaient rien appris sur son destin, elle en fit de même avec eux, elle ne sut même pas que Galadriel et Elrond étaient venus la veille, peu lui importait de toute façon, autant vivre dans l'ignorance, elle savait tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, elle profitait du soleil, et de ses proches. Cependant l'ambiance n'était pas comme d'habitude, il y avait des non-dits et de la retenue dans les propos, chacun essayant de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de sujets aussi divers que variés. Le cœur d'Arlynis était emplie de tristesse et son esprit ne cessait de se poser des questions, cette douce matinée lui apportait du réconfort et inconsciemment lui apportait des réponses à ses questions.

- Avez-vous déjà pensé à un prénom pour le bébé? demanda Arlynis en regardant le ventre d'Arwen qui était légèrement arrondi.

- Nous n'avons pas trop eu le temps avec Aragorn pour y penser, dit Arwen

- Nous aviserons quand nous saurons si c'est un garçon ou une fille, répondit Aragorn en caressant le ventre de sa femme.

- C'est un garçon, dit Arlynis sans réfléchir.

- Et qu'en sais-tu ? demanda son frère en souriant

- Instinct de tata je suppose, dit Arlynis.

- Peu importe le sexe de l'enfant, dit Arwen

- L'important c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé, dit Gimli

- Il le sera, dit Arlynis, mi-humain, mi-elfe, il en a de la chance cet enfant.

- Il en tire les atouts de sa tante, sans compter ceux de sa mère et cet enfant sera exceptionnel, dit Gimli.

- Gimli, tu es un grand flatteur, ajouta Arlynis en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue

- Il sait parler aux dames, dit Legolas qui venait d'arriver, l'apprentissage a été long et douloureux pour lui mais il sait enfin comment faire des compliments à la gente féminine.

- Ris donc l'ami, bougonna Gimli, je suis semble t-il plus doué que toi tu ne l'es, tu as presque 3000 ans ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Attention Gimli, murmura Arlynis, un jour fais moi penser à te parler du passé de Legolas.

- Je suis déjà impatient, dit le nain, mais aucune importance je transmettrai mon savoir à propos de la galanterie à cet enfant.

- Ce sera avec joie maitre nain, répondit Arwen.

- Pauvre enfant, c'est un triste destin qui l'attend, dit Legolas feignant d'être désolé et provoquant le rire des autres.

- Moque toi dont ami, dit Gimli, je ne relèverai pas cette bassesse.

- Gimli je suis très fier de toi plus le temps passe plus tu apprends à maitriser ton impulsivité et ta colère face aux moqueries de Legolas, dit Aragorn.

- Tu as raison, dit Arlynis à Gimli, la bave du crapaud ne doit pas atteindre la blanche colombe.

- Eh, s'écria Legolas en s'éloignant d'Arlynis.

- Faut s'y faire l'ami, dit Gimli tout sourire, je suis son préféré.

- Nous règlerons cela plus tard, dit Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf nous attend pour la réunion au sujet des aménagements en Ithilien.

- Les aménagements en Ithilien ? demanda Arlynis

- Oui, répondit Aragorn, des affaires ennuyeuses quand on est à la charge d'un royaume.

- Je vous les laisse, dit Arlynis.

- Nous y allons ? demanda Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli.

- Nous te suivons, dit Gimli.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois.

- Des aménagements en Ithilien ? demanda Aragorn

- Qu'est ce que je pouvais dire d'autres devant Arlynis ? répliqua Legolas

- Gandalf a-t-il trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Gimli

- J'ai bien peur que non, répondit Legolas

- Nous devrions trouver un moyen pour éloigner Arlynis le plus loin possible, dit Aragorn, et ensuite nous aviserons

- Ce ne sera pas aisé, dit Gimli, elle est très maligne cette petite

- Beaucoup trop, dit Legolas.

Ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque où Gandalf les attendait, assis à une table avec des parchemins éparpillés de toute part, le magicien semblait épuisé.

- Bonjour Gandalf, dit Gimli

- Bonjour, répondit le magicien

- Quelles nouvelles ? demanda Aragorn

- Rien de plus que nous savons déjà, j'en ai peur, répondit Gandalf, Arlynis a-t-elle eu vent de notre conversation d'hier ?

- Elle ne sait même pas que Galadriel et Elrond étaient là, dit Legolas

- Est-ce une bonne chose de lui cacher ? demanda le magicien

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal, dit Aragorn.

- Parfaitement, dit Legolas

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, dit Gandalf, mais vous ne pourrez pas la protéger éternellement, malheureusement d'une façon ou d'une autre elle devra affronter ce danger, et elle a le droit de savoir.

- Nous avons encore le temps de trouver une solution, dit Aragorn

- Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, dit Gandalf, elle est ta petite sœur, je sais que tous les deux vous cherchez à la protéger plus que tout au monde mais vous devez ouvrir les yeux, Arlynis n'est plus une enfant, depuis bien longtemps, c'est une jeune femme qui a du caractère, qui est forte et indépendante, elle est intelligente et est loin d'être ignorante, et tout ceci vous le savez, ce dont vous avez peur c'est que vous avez conscience que si Arlynis vient à être au courant de ce que nous savons elle choisira de se sacrifier plutôt que de prendre le risque de perdre les gens qu'elle aime et faire courir le moindre risque à des innocents.

- Justement, dit Aragorn.

- J'aime Arlynis tout autant que vous, dit Gandalf, je l'ai vu grandir, s'épanouir, devenir la jeune femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui et s'il existait un moyen de la sauver, le moindre petit espoir je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Aragorn toi qui est si bon envers ton peuple, qui est prêt à aider chaque personne dans le besoin serais tu prêt à sacrifier toute la terre du milieu pour sauver ta sœur ?

- Gandalf, commença Gimli.

- Je suis désolée, dit le magicien, mais nous ne pouvons aller à l'encontre du destin, cette prophétie existe depuis la création d'Arda, à une époque nous pensions tous qu'elle serait notre salut contre Morgoth, puis contre Sauron mais nous savons aujourd'hui que le Joyau a été crée pour combattre le mal, la source du mal, bien plus puissante que Sauron.

- Vous parlez d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'une arme, dit amèrement Legolas.

- Non ce n'est pas le cas, dit le magicien.

- Et pourtant ce sont les mots qui sortent de votre bouche Mithrandir, dit Aragorn.

- Vous savez que j'ai raison, dit le magicien.

- Alors qu'elle est notre alternative, dit Legolas en colère, nous allons voir Arlynis et nous lui demandons de se sacrifier parce que c'est sa destinée, ou mieux encore nous l'enlevons et la livrons directement.

- Legolas mon ami, dit Gimli, Gandalf ne le désire pas tu le sais, dites moi (en se retournant vers le magicien), vous avez dit la source du mal ?

- Oui celle qui est à l'origine de toute création maléfique en ce bas monde, répondit Gandalf, Arda a besoin d'un équilibre, le bien ne peut exister sans le mal tout comme le jour et la nuit, mais cette source n'a qu'un seul but la destruction et le néant.

- Prenons les devants, ajouta le nain, allons nous battre pour laisser du répit à Arlynis et voyons un peu ce que cela donnera.

- C'est courir à une mort certaine, répondit le magicien, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, dit Aragorn les larmes aux yeux, j'ai toujours promis de la protéger.

- Tu n'as pas échoué Aragorn, dit Gandalf, ce destin est plus fort que nous.

- Je vais y aller, dit Legolas, en reconnaissance, ne sait-on jamais.

- Non, s'écria le magicien, si tu y vas et que tu meurs au combat, nous serons perdus.

- Car Arlynis mourra aussi, ajouta Aragorn dépité.

- Laissons les évènements venir à nous, dit Gimli, peut être au cas où pourrions nous appeler des renforts ?

- Ce n'est plus une guerre, dit Legolas, nous n'avons pas besoin d'une armée nous pourrons contenir les orcs.

- Et personne ne doit savoir, ajouta Aragorn, nous ne pouvons avoir confiance en personne.

- Mais peut être ses amis de la forêt de Drenis, commença Gimli.

- Ce serait les mener à la mort, dit Legolas, ils ont suffisamment de problèmes sur leurs terres avec les regroupements d'orcs dans ce secteur.

- Je ne peux pas rester dans l'attente, dit Aragorn.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions, dit le magicien dépité.

* * *

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Legolas

Arlynis se retourna vers Legolas, elle était assise près du bureau qui trônait dans sa chambre, elle souriait à Legolas, ce dernier avait le cœur brisé de voir Arlynis si innocente, si heureuse de le voir ne sachant rien de ce qui l'attend.

- Je suis en train d'écrire une lettre pour Slinda et Finladas, répondit Arlynis, j'espère qu'ils vont bien.

- D'après ce que j'ai vu quand nous étions là-bas, il serait de meilleure augure de s'inquiéter pour les voyageurs qui oseront traverser cette forêt. (provoquant les rires d'Arlynis.)

- Oui c'est vrai, leur sens de l'hospitalité a toujours laissé à désirer, ils me manquent, dit Arlynis, j'ai passé tant d'années avec eux

- Et je serais curieux de savoir ce qui a pu se passer durant toutes ces années.

- Tu en sais déjà beaucoup, répondit Arlynis avec malice.

- Je ne sais que ce que tu as bien voulu laisser filtrer, dit Legolas

- Ce n'est pas faux, dit Arlynis en riant et en se levant pour se diriger vers son amant, mais crois moi il n'y rien de croustillant à se mettre sous la dent

- Rien de plus que des orcs et des araignées sous la tente ? demanda Legolas

- Ne me parle pas de ces maudites araignées, grimaça Arlynis déclenchant le rire de Legolas.

Legolas prit Arlynis dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément en la couchant délicatement sur le lit.

- Combien de temps nous reste t-il avant le souper ? demanda Arlynis entre deux baisers.

- Suffisamment de temps, répondit Legolas en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

* * *

- Et si nous trinquions à l'arrivée du futur roi du Gondor ? proposa Gimli assis autour de la table de grand salon.

- C'est une grande idée maitre nain, dit Gandalf

- A ma merveilleuse épouse et à notre futur bébé, dit Aragorn

Tous levèrent leur verre et trinquèrent avec bonne humeur, des faux semblants car l'angoisse avait déjà pris le pas sur leur cœur, certains membres du château se posaient déjà suffisamment de questions, nul besoin des les inquiéter plus.

- Où est donc Arlynis ? demanda Arwen

- Elle voulait se reposer, dit Legolas, cette histoire avec Gingalwë a été éprouvante pour elle et elle est encore fatiguée.

- Elle semblait en pleine forme ce matin, dit Gimli

- Elle est très douée pour faire semblant, dit Arwen.

- J'irais la voir dès la fin du souper, dit Aragorn.

- Excusez-moi Seigneur Aragorn, dit une voix

La dame de chambre d'Arlynis venait de pénétrer dans le grand salon, elle se dirigeait vers Aragorn et lui tendit une lettre.

- Dame Arlynis m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre.

- Merci, vous pouvez vous retirer.

- Bien mon seigneur.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Legolas

Aragorn entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre et la lut. Personne n'osait prononcer un seule parole, les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage du roi du Gondor, l'appréhension, la colère, la peur, la tristesse, il termina la lettre et ses yeux étaient vide, il la tendit à Gandalf qui se trouvait près de lui, le magicien prit la lettre.

- Qu'y a-t-il Aragorn ? demanda Legolas qui paniquait, n'obtenant aucune réponse, il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller trouver Arlynis.

- Reste, dit précipitamment Aragorn, cela ne sert à rien, Gandalf est ce que cela vous dérange de lire la lettre à voix haute pour les autres ?

- Non bien entendu, répondit le magicien.

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les adieux, la dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée dans une telle situation, j'avais si mal de devoir partir que j'ai hésité pendant de longues heures avant de prendre la route, mais nous ne sommes plus face à une telle situation, je n'ai pas le choix, vous le savez et moi aussi, toute ma vie a été régie de façon à ce que je me prépare pour ce qui va arriver je le sais maintenant, ce ne sont que des détails insignifiants qui prennent tout leur sens aujourd'hui, mon apprentissage chez Galadriel avait ce but, je regrette presque de ne pas être restée jusqu'à la fin, de toute façon cela n'aurait rien changé à l'étape finale. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que vous êtes tous au courant, vous ne savez pas mentir ou jouer la comédie, je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, j'ai senti votre hâte pour que je me sente bien, votre désir de me changer les idées et surtout j'ai vu vos regards, je n'ai jamais eu grande estime pour la pitié et je sais que ça n'en était pas, je sais que vous avez peur pour moi, je sais que vous êtes tristes parce que vous savez tous l'issue de ce qui va se passer, mais ne vous laissez pas envahir par ce sentiment, je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'ai pas peur mais cela n'a aucune importance, savoir que vous serez tous sains et saufs et que Arda demeurera telle qu'elle est est pour moi une grande consolation, je veux que ma famille, mes amis, tous les peuples libres et que mon futur neveu (oui je suis certaine que ce sera un petit garçon) vivent dans un monde enfin en paix, j'aurais pu vous écrire une lettre à chacun de vous pour vous dire à quel point je vous aime mais cela aurait été trop difficile vous savez tous ce que je ressens, je ne serais pas partie si vous n'aviez aucune importance pour moi, et ne soyez pas inquiet moi je suis confiante, ma seule inquiétude réside dans le fait que j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'araignées là où je me rends, allez riez je sais que les valars ont un plan pour chacun de nous et je sais qu'au bout de cette longue route je ne serais jamais seule. Ne partez pas à ma recherche je suis déjà loin._

_Je vous aime tous._

_Arlynis_

- Non, murmura Legolas avant de courir hors de la pièce et de se diriger dans les écuries. Il monta vite à cheval et sortit hors des murs de la cité blanche. Il s'arrêta et scruta l'horizon. Il fut rejoint par Aragorn, Gimli et Gandalf quelques instants après.

- Je ne vois rien, dit Legolas.

- Avec ta vision perçante d'elfe, dit Gimli, tu peux voir de très longues distances.

- Elle est déjà loin, murmura Aragorn.

- Elle savait que nous ne la laisserions jamais partir, dit Gimli.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, cria Legolas, j'aurais dû le savoir, j'aurais dû le sentir.

Legolas retourna son cheval vers la cité.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Aragorn

- Je vais chercher mes armes, dit Legolas, il est hors de question que je la laisse mourir sans combattre.

* * *

- Nous y sommes, murmura Arlynis.

Arlynis se trouvait face au flan de la montagne où Gingalwë l'avait séquestré quelques jours plus tôt, des larmes vinrent perler au coin de ses yeux, elle caressait le bracelet qu'elle portait et se souvint du jour où Legolas lui avait offert, il lui avait alors dit qu'ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité et que leurs vies étaient entrelacées.

- Je serais avec toi pour l'éternité, dit Arlynis avant de marcher vers la tour d'où s'échappait une lumière aveuglante.

**Eh voilà, avant dernier chapitre, pas la peine de vous dire que le prochain sera pleins de rebondissements, et pleins de réponses à toutes les questions, celui est une transition et je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié, cela vient du fait que je suis moins dans la dérision et l'humour et c'est beaucoup plus dramatique et plus triste et j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ça. N'hésitez pas sur les commentaires c'est un peu le salaire de l'auteur! lol A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre (promis je ne laisserais pas passer presque trois mois!!!)  
**


	20. Chapter 21

**Vous remarquerez que je fais tout pour me faire pardonner! lol. Ce que je vais dire est très douloureux pour moi mais voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfic, the last chapter, je sais qu'il risque de provoquer toutes sortes de réactions, alors profitez de ce dernier chapitre j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira.**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient au grand et vénérable Tolkien, Arlynis et quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

L'air se faisait de plus en plus lourd à fur et à mesure qu'Arlynis avançait vers Amun-vorel, cette lumière qui s'échappait de la fenêtre n'avait rien d'attrayante, elle était même repoussante, pourtant ses pas la menaient de plus en plus près, des sons à peine perceptible lui parvinrent aux oreilles, des orcs se trouvaient dans les environs, l'odeur devenait de plus en plus nauséabonde, les battements de cœur de la jeune femme étaient de plus en plus irréguliers et rapides, sa respiration saccadées et des tremblements incontrôlables prenaient possession de son corps, elle avait peur sans aucun doute mais elle n'avait plus le choix, elle avait fait le chemin jusqu'ici et il était impossible de rebrousser chemin. Elle était devant la porte de la tour, des ombres et des lumières dansaient sur les murs, elle distinguait des silhouettes d'orcs, elle sortit son épée prête à se défendre, n'ayant aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs elle pouvait toujours se reposer sur ses armes. Un orc surgit devant elle, elle n'eut aucune difficulté pour le tuer, d'autres se dirigèrent vers elle quand un grondement sourd résonna dans la tour, les orcs avaient l'air effrayés, ils se repliaient sur eux-mêmes et s'écartèrent du chemin d'Arlynis pour la laisser passer.

- Tiens c'est nouveau ça, murmura Arlynis

Arlynis se fraya un chemin, restant sur ses gardes, aucun des orcs présents ne chercha à l'attaquer. Elle traversa une pièce circulaire, sombre et pas du tout accueillante, elle arriva devant un escalier en colimaçon, elle monta les marches lentement, chaque orc qu'elle croisait s'éloignait d'elle.

- Vous devriez vraiment faire quelque chose pour votre haleine, ajouta Arlynis.

L'escalier menait jusqu'au sommet de la tour, la lumière devenait de plus en plus forte, Arlynis pénétra dans une pièce aussi circulaire et aussi grande que la première.

- Je t'attendais, fit une voix

- Vous avez vraiment mauvais goût en matière de décoration, répliqua Arlynis

- Le sarcasme ne te sauvera pas.

- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules, mécanisme de défense.

Devant elle se tenait une forme assez abstraite faites de la même lumière qu'elle voyait à travers la fenêtre en avançant vers la tour, une lumière d'un blanc loin d'être éclatant, impur et repoussant.

- Vous êtes quoi exactement ? demanda Arlynis

- Je suis le mal, répondit la source.

- Oui ça je le savais déjà, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, je suis la source de tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais sur Arda, c'est moi qui ait le pouvoir sur les êtres malfaisants.

- Sauron était un pantin ? demanda Arlynis.

- Sauron était puissant, et mon plus fidèle serviteur, sa perte a été douloureuse.

- Je ne peux qu'imaginer, murmura Arlynis, ce qui me déroute le plus c'est de mettre les mots Sauron et serviteur dans la même phrase.

- Pourtant c'est ce qu'il était.

- Tant pis pour lui, je ne suis pas là pour discuter de lui, dit la jeune femme.

- Tu es là pour quoi alors ?

- Je pourrais m'allonger sur un sofa et vous parler de ma vie, ironisa Arlynis.

- Je connais déjà toute ta vie, je connais tes rêves, tes craintes, je connais chaque parcelle de ton âme.

- Ce n'est pas très équitable, je ne connais rien de vous moi.

- Tu en sais plus que tu ne veux bien te le laisser croire.

- Vous êtes le mal, je le sais, mais j'ai une question avant que nous commencions les festivités, si je réussissais à vous vaincre, il n'y aurait plus aucun mal en Terre du Milieu ? demanda Arlynis.

- Tu crois être capable de me battre batarde ?

- J'ai touché le point sensible, murmura Arlynis pour elle-même.

- Il y a du mal en chaque être, je suis la source de ce mal, si je venais à disparaitre ce qui n'arrivera jamais, la mal ne cesserait jamais d'exister car le monde a besoin d'un équilibre.

- Cet équilibre on s'en passerait volontiers, répondit la jeune femme.

- Dis moi, est ce que tu as peur de mourir ?

- Ce n'est pas une pensée très agréable en effet, répondit Arlynis.

- Il y a une autre alternative, rejoins moi, viens à moi, et à nous deux nous pourrons régner sur Arda et bien plus loin encore, nous pourrons régner sur les terres immortelles et prendre le pouvoir sur toutes les races qui peuplent ce monde.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu ce genre de pouvoir, moi et les responsabilités, ce n'est pas trop mon truc, répondit Arlynis.

- Tu as tort.

- Et que peux-tu faire de plus ? demanda Arlynis, étant donné que tu n'es qu'un pur esprit et que tu es presque impuissant.

- Je gagnerai cette guerre, l'équilibre des forces sera inversé et je serais enfin incarné.

- Cause toujours, j'ai pas peur de toi, répliqua Arlynis.

- Pourquoi trembles-tu ? Personne ne peut rien pour toi et je dispose d'une armée.

- Une armée d'orcs ? s'exclama Arlynis, saches que je peux les vaincre.

- Et comment tu es seul, tu as abandonné tes amis, très altruiste de ta part mais ils sont déjà en route et tu ne peux rien pour eux, ils mourront.

Le cœur d'Arlynis manqua un battement.

- Les sentiments humains sont si prévisibles, ils se battront jusqu'à la mort pour toi.

- Je t'empêcherais de les tuer, répliqua Arlynis paniquée à l'idée que ses proches puissent mourir.

- Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur leur destin, tout comme tu n'en as aucun sur le tien, je ne peux peut être pas les tuer moi-même mais des orcs sont déjà en faction en bas de la tour pour les accueillir, contrairement pour toi, toi je peux te tuer, ton pouvoir te rend forte et vulnérable à la fois, il existe une connexion entre nous, nous jouons sur le même plan, un plan différent pour les humains ou les elfes mais notre pouvoir et notre conscience ont accès à un plan supérieur, rejoins moi ou meurs.

- Si je meurs, je t'emmène avec moi, répondit Arlynis.

* * *

- Elle pourrait être n'importe où, dit Aragorn

- Elle est partie là où Gingalwë l'avait séquestré, répondit Legolas.

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Gimli

- Elle a peur, dit Legolas, je la sens.

- Nous ne serons pas assez nombreux si nous rencontrons des orcs, dit Gandalf.

- Comment a-t-elle pu couvrir une si grande distance en si peu de temps, demanda Aragorn.

- Aucune idée, répondit Gandalf, elle a dû partir bien plus tôt que nous l'avons cru ou bien elle s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour nous distancer.

- Comment peut-elle faire ça ? demanda Gimli

- Je ne sais pas, dit le magicien, je suis impuissant face à ce pouvoir.

- Nous devons traverser les bois pour atteindre la tour, dit Legolas.

- Attendez, dit subitement Aragorn, j'entends quelque chose.

- Ce sont des chevaux, dit Legolas.

- Que fait-on ? demanda Gimli

- Attendons, dit le magicien.

Les bruits de sabots se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, des murmures parvinrent aux oreilles de Legolas, il était pressé et cette rencontre fortuite ne l'arrangeait guère. Il descendit de cheval et dressa son arc, les inconnus approchaient de plus en plus, il sortit rapidement de sa cachette pour aller à leur rencontre, prêt à tirer.

- Je n'y crois pas, dit Legolas

- Salut p'tit frère, dit Lenialis, t'es pas content de nous voir ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit Legolas, mais que faites vous là ? Attends que faites vous tous ici ? Ensemble.

- Crois moi c'est une longue histoire, dit Thrialis.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés au croisement des routes pour rejoindre le Gondor, dit Slinda.

- Nous voyageons ensemble depuis des jours, ajouta Finladas.

- Comme je suis heureux de vous voir, dit Aragorn

- Vous tombez bien, ajouta Gimli

- Pourquoi ? demanda Slinda, que se passe t-il ?

- Quatre guerriers de plus seront les bienvenus, ajouta Gandalf.

- Où est Arlynis ? demanda Lenialis

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, dit précipitamment Legolas, avant de remonter sur son cheval, allons-y nous vous raconterons en chemin.

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Slinda apeurée pour son amie.

- Non elle ne va pas bien, répondit Aragorn.

Ils remontèrent tous à cheval et se dirigèrent avec hâte vers la montagne qui abritait la tour.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Thrialis

- A Amun-vorel, répondit Legolas, Arlynis est là bas.

- A-t-elle été enlevée ? demanda son frère

- Non, répondit Legolas, elle s'est rendue volontairement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Finladas

- Pour nous sauver tous, répondit Gandalf.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Slinda

- Je vais vous expliquer, répondit le magicien.

Gandalf leur expliqua dans les moindres détails tous ce qu'ils savaient sur la prophétie, le joyau, la source du mal et le lien qui existait entre Legolas et Arlynis. Slinda ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes le long de ses joues.

- C'est impossible, dit Slinda, c'est Arlynis, pourquoi elle, elle est ma meilleure amie, elle est si douce, si bonne pour les autres, cela ne peut pas être son destin.

- Legolas, interpella Lenialis, est ce que tout ceci est vrai ?

- Oui, répondit son frère ainé, je sais à quoi tu penses et crois moi cela n'a pas la moindre importance pour moi.

- Tu es mon frère, s'exclama Lenialis, bien évidemment que j'ai peur pour toi et pour Arlynis, si elle vient à mourir, toi aussi ?

- Elle est l'amour de ma vie, répliqua Legolas, si elle meurt d'une façon ou d'une autre je mourrais aussi.

- Je n'ose y croire, murmura Thrialis.

- Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? demanda Aragorn au groupe qui venait de les rejoindre pour changer de sujet, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ?

- Nous sommes partis de Mirkwood il y a de cela plus de deux semaines, répondit Thrialis, nous avions bien dit que nous vous rejoindrions quand le royaume serait en sécurité.

- Et sur la route nous nous sommes rencontrés fortuitement, répondit Finladas

- Nous avons reçu une lettre d'Arlynis il y a 10 jours à peu près, dit Slinda, elle nous disait qu'il était possible que le Gondor coure un danger et nous demandait de vous venir en aide si le besoin se faisait ressentir.

- Slinda et moi avons décidé de venir en reconnaissance, ajouta Finladas.

- Vous tombez à pique, dit Gimli.

- Nous y sommes, dit Legolas en s'arrêtant à l'orée de la forêt.

- Qu'est ce que cette lumière ? demanda Lenialis

- La source du mal, répondit Gandalf

- Bien ça va être un jeu d'enfant, ironisa Gimli

- Avant que nous n'allions plus avant, dit Aragorn aux nouveaux arrivants, vous devez savoir que les chances que nous sortions de ce combat vivant est quasi nulle.

- Arlynis a plus d'une fois risqué sa vie pour moi, dit Slinda, je suis prête à risquer la mienne pour elle.

- Merci Slinda, répondit Aragorn, merci à vous tous.

- La famille c'est sacré, dit Thrialis

- Et Arlynis, c'est la famille, dit Lenialis.

- Legolas, commença Gimli

L'elfe tourna sa tête vers son ami et plongea son regard dans le sien

- Merci pour tout Gimli, dit-il à voix basse, tu es un grand ami et promets moi que si je failli avant, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour sauver Arlynis même si c'est une cause perdue et protège Aragorn il va être père je m'en voudrais qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Tu n'as pas à me le demander l'ami, répondit Gimli, je le ferais sans hésitation

- Merci, répondit Legolas, allons-y.

* * *

- Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur ton pouvoir, dit le mal.

- Je saurais m'en servir le moment venu, répliqua Arlynis.

- Le moment est venu, si tu ne veux pas me rejoindre, tu meurs.

- Alors montres moi de quoi tu es capable, répondit Arlynis.

- Qu'attends-tu de ce monde exactement ? Pourquoi s'y attacher et vouloir le protéger avec tant de force, laisse plutôt éclater ta haine et ta colère, souviens de tous ceux qui t'ont fait souffrir, tu n'as jamais été intégrée dans ce monde tu n'es pas comme les autres, les humains ne veulent pas de toi parce que tu es à moitié elfe, et les elfes ne veulent pas de toi parce que tu es à moitié humaine, pour tous tu es une batarde, il y a des Gingalwë partout en Terre du Milieu.

- C'est faux, dit Arlynis avec rage, il y a de bonnes choses en ce monde et je me battrai pour cela, et même si ce monde à ses défauts on ne soigne pas le mal par le mal.

- Tu crois ça ?

Soudain la silhouette de l'assaillant d'Arlynis se désintégra comme si elle se dégonflait pour former une boule et une lumière aveuglante, cela en était douloureux pour Arlynis, sa poitrine se compressait, ses jambes pliaient sous son propre poids, elle tomba à genoux.

* * *

Legolas et ses amis arrivèrent sur le flan de la montagne, les orcs bloquaient l'accès à la tour, une lumière de plus en plus aveuglante s'en dégageait.

- C'est parti, dit Legolas en sautant de cheval avec une agilité déconcertante.

- Ils ont posté des orcs en faction devant la tour, dit Aragorn

- Débarrassons nous en, ajouta Gimli

Tous sautèrent de cheval, armes à la main et se dirigèrent vers les orcs, Legolas tirait flèches sur flèches ne ratant jamais sa cible, les orcs étaient nombreux mais la rage de vaincre des nos huit compagnons décuplait leur force, c'était pour eux la dernière bataille, c'était une cause perdue pour Arlynis, tous le savaient.

* * *

Arlynis était à genou au sommet de la tour, elle se sentait comme si on compressait son corps de toute part, le souffle commençait à lui manquer, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner si vite, quite à mourir elle ne mourrait pas toute seule, elle éradiquerait ce mal par la même occasion. Elle réussit à se relever, ce fut éprouvant et douloureux car une force la poussait vers le sol, elle releva la tête et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur argentée, on ne distinguait plus ses iris, c'était comme si elle était habitée par une entité, la prophétie était en train de se réaliser, la lueur qui représentait le mal se retrancha de l'autre côté de la pièce, des jets de lumière s'élançaient rapidement vers cette dernière et les deux s'affrontèrent et se heurtèrent l'une à l'autre, cela créait une grande tension dans la pièce, chaque lueur voulait gagner du terrain sur l'autre, le champs d'énergies provoqué était si dense que le toit de la tour se désintégra et les deux protagonistes du combat furent projetés sur le terrain devant la tour.

Les amis d'Arlynis et les orcs furent surpris pendant leur combat par le vacarme produit par l'explosion du toit, ils virent Arlynis être projetée sur le sol devant eux, cependant son corps s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du sol et elle se redressa ne posant pieds à terre, elle flottait, elle tourna la tête vers les orcs et tous furent anéantis sur le champ, Legolas et Aragorn tentèrent de courir vers Arlynis pour la rejoindre mais ils furent éjecter par une force invisible autour de la jeune femme.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Slinda

- Un mur invisible, dit Gandalf

- Quoi nous sommes bloqués ? demanda Aragorn

- Je le crains, répondit le magicien

- Et on reste ici impuissant sans pouvoir lui venir en aide ? demanda Legolas avec colère

- Nous ne pourrions rien faire, dit Gimli, regardez

Arlynis était stoïque, la poussière du sol se soulevait face à elle pour former une silhouette imposante, d'une hauteur inimaginable de près de 3 mètres de haut, des traits inhumains, un visage déformé par la haine et des yeux rouges vifs qui glaçaient le sang. Arlynis se retourna vers ses amis, les yeux toujours illuminés d'une lueur argentée.

- Allez vous en, dit Arlynis, vous ne pouvez rien faire, je ne veux pas vous voir mourir

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi, dit Legolas

- Je t'aime, répondit Arlynis dans un souffle.

Elle se retourna vers le monstre qui avait pris forme face à elle.

- Alors voilà ton vrai visage, dit Arlynis, tu n'es pas vraiment joli garçon.

- Je rêve ou elle est en train de faire de l'humour, dit Slinda

- Tu ne rêves pas, répondit Lenialis

- Allez petite sœur bats toi pour rester en vie, murmura Aragorn

Gandalf posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- Tu es seule, dit le mal, tu n'appartiens à aucune race, toute la souffrance que tu as accumulé durant toutes ces années sera ton salut.

- Je suis impatiente de voir ça, répondit Arlynis

Une substance invisible s'enroula autour d'Arlynis, il avait réussi à pénétrer son esprit, des images défilaient dans sa tête, elle poussait des cris de douleurs en essayant de combattre mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

_Arlynis à l'âge de 6 ans dans les jardins près du château à Mirkwood seule assise près d'un arbre « regardez qui est là c'est l'orpheline », « ta mère a fauté avec un humain c'est ta punition batarde »._

_« Tu fais partie d'une lignée maudite, tu as déjà perdu tes parents, tu perdras bientôt ton frère, et par ta faute, Thranduil et ses fils qui t'ont accueilli seront également maudits et tu seras seule pour toujours. »_

_« Tu n'as pas d'amis, personne n'osera jamais te parler, tu es une erreur de la nature. »_

_Arlynis à l'âge de 16 ans cachée derrière un buisson, elle espionnait deux elfes qui s'embrassaient sous un arbre à l'abri des regards, Legolas et Eledhwen, des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille, « tu l'as toujours aimé mais lui ne t'as jamais remarqué, tu n'es que sa petite sœur rien de plus. »_

_« Pourquoi est ce que tu dois partir ? » demanda Arlynis. « Ne t'inquiète pas Arlynis, je reviendrais je pars avec les jumeaux quelques temps sur les terres du Nord », répondit Aragorn, « mais je ne te vois jamais » répliqua Arlynis en pleurant, « un jour petite sœur nous serons réunis je te le promets mais pour le moment je dois y aller c'est mon devoir » dit-il. _

_Des images défilaient dans sa tête, la tombe de sa mère, celle de son père, sa séparation avec Legolas, les moqueries de ses camarades, sa solitude, ses proches blessés au combat, les nombreux départs de son frère, Sauron…_

- Non, cria Arlynis qui réussit à repousser les images de sa tête.

Elle était allongée sur le sol affaiblie. Gimli était près de Legolas qui était droit et ne bougeait plus.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Gimli

- Je vois ce qu'elle voit, répondit Legolas, il essaie de la tuer en lui infligeant une souffrance réelle, il pénètre son esprit et lui fait revivre les pires moments de sa vie.

- Gandalf, dit Aragorn, réussissez-vous à briser ce mur ?

- Non, répondit le magicien, c'est de la magie beaucoup trop ancienne pour moi.

- Essayez encore, dit Lenialis.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu luttes ? demanda la source du mal, tu ne peux pas me vaincre, tu ne peux que mourir et si tu résistes ce sera plus douloureux.

- Oh allez tu peux mieux faire, dit Arlynis au bord de l'épuisement.

- Effectivement.

De nouvelles images, de nouveaux souvenirs et de nouvelles souffrances assaillirent Arlynis, des images beaucoup plus rapides, son cœur s'affola, ses cris de douleurs redoublèrent, son corps se tordait dans tous les sens, Legolas essayait de se concentrer.

- Gandalf, s'écria Legolas, la connexion entre Arlynis et moi me permet-elle de communiquer avec elle pour arrêter ce qu'elle subit ?

- Oui je pense que cela est possible, dit Gandalf, concentre toi et ne pense qu'à des choses positives.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur envahit Arlynis, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit, quand elle sentit un électrochoc.

_« Tu n'es pas anormale ma chérie », dit Thranduil « tu es différente et crois moi c'est une grande force », « tu crois ? » demanda Arlynis âgée de 6 ans, « oui, tu as la chance d'appartenir à deux peuples et tu as pris les atouts des deux côtés, tu es une petite fille exceptionnelle, et je suis très heureux que tu sois entrée dans nos vies », « c'est vrai ça ? » demanda la petite fille, «n'écoutes pas ce que les gens peuvent dire, tu sais beaucoup de personnes t'aiment, mais il y a des gens qui sont méchants et jaloux il ne faut pas les écouter, moi je t'aime, tu n'es pas une invitée dans ce château, tu fais partie de la famille, tu es comme ma fille, non tu es ma fille » ajouta Thranduil, « je t'aime moi aussi »._

_« Allez petite sœur c'est parti » dit Aragorn, « où est ce qu'on va ? » demanda Arlynis âgée de 8 ans, « nous allons dans la forêt » dit Lenialis, « nous allons t'apprendre à te défendre » ajouta Thrialis, « je vais me battre comme vous ? » demanda la petite fille, « regarde je t'ai fabriqué un arc à ta taille et bientôt tu t'en serviras mieux que nous » dit Legolas, « je suis trop contente ! » s'écria la petite fille en grimpant sur les épaules d'Aragorn._

_« je cherchais simplement à te protéger » dit Legolas, « oui je sais mais Legolas je ne suis plus une petite fille » dit Arlynis avec malice, « oui je m'en rends compte » ajouta le prince elfe, « et je ne suis plus cette gamine que tu prenais sur tes épaules pour qu'elle essaie de s'agripper à une branche d'arbre » ajouta la jeune femme, « j'en suis conscient » répondit Legolas, leur visage n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, « pourquoi as-tu frappé Rian ? » demanda Arlynis, « parce que j'étais jaloux » répondit Legolas évasif avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. _

_Arlynis sentit une nouvelle force s'insinuer en elle, de nombreuses images la submergeait repoussant de plus en plus les attaques ennemies, Arwen, Nelia, Aragorn, Delnon, Slinda, Finladas, Gimli, Gandalf, tous ses proches, tous les rires, tous les moments de complicité, de tendresse…_

_« Je t'aime, bats toi mon ange »_

Arlynis se releva difficilement.

- Tu es faible, dit son adversaire

- Non je suis forte au contraire, répondit Arlynis, c'est l'amour, l'amitié, la compassion et tous les sentiments humains qui me donnent cette force, et c'est grâce à ça que je te vaincrais.

- Je te briserais et je tuerais tous les tiens, tous tes proches.

Arlynis sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines, un nouveau souffle venait de s'insuffler en elle, elle sentit une lumière intense s'échapper de son corps et l'envelopper, ses vêtements changèrent, ses cheveux gagnèrent en longueur, elle flottait au dessus du sol.

- Par tous les valars, murmura Finladas

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Slinda

- C'est le pouvoir du Joyau, répondit Thrialis.

Le ciel se mit à gronder, des éclairs frappèrent le sol autour de la jeune femme, la terre se mettait à trembler, un vent violent se leva formant un tourbillon autour du mur invisible, tout comme au sommet de la tour deux forces distinctes s'affrontèrent l'une à l'autre, une pression intense pouvait être ressentie par toutes les personnes présentes, Arlynis était plus déterminée que jamais, l'air devenait de plus en plus lourd, des feuilles et des pierres volaient autour des deux adversaires dans un tourbillon, une boule d'énergies s'était formée au centre des deux protagonistes, dans un dernier effort Arlynis parvint à l'envoyer en direction de son ennemi qui absorba cette flamme phosphorescente.

- Tu as perdu, dit son ennemi

- Non tu as perdu, répondit Arlynis

Soudain son adversaire se déforma, il devint de plus en plus petit, ne formant qu'une forme distincte éclatante, tous les éléments déchainés pendant la bataille en un souffle vinrent former un cercle autour de cette substance qui éclata dans un souffle puissant. Tous furent projetés à terre, Legolas parvint à se relever à temps pour rattraper Arlynis avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol, le vent avait cessé de souffler, le ciel redevint bleu et une douce chaleur remplaça le froid glacial qui s'était installé. Legolas déposa Arlynis sur le sol tremblant, Aragorn se hâta de la rejoindre, suivi de près par tous les autres.

- Arlynis, s'écria Aragorn, comment elle va ?

- Arlynis, répéta Legolas, réponds moi mon amour

- Non pas ça, murmura Aragorn

Tous étaient en larmes, Gandalf s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son front, les yeux fermés et murmura quelques paroles incompréhensibles, il ouvrit les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Non, cria Legolas en serrant Arlynis sans vie dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, dit Gandalf, elle est morte.

Un silence pesant s'était installé, on ne pouvait qu'entendre les pleurs silencieux et les murmures de Legolas à Arlynis pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Slinda tomba en gémissant de douleur dans les bras de Lenialis, Gimli pleurait tout en aidant Aragorn qui était sur le point de s'effondrer, Thrialis et Finladas regardaient le corps de la jeune femme sans vie, un grand vide s'emparant d'eux. Durant de longues minutes, tous se recueillaient près du corps de la jeune femme, murés dans un lourd silence, se soutenant les uns les autres. Legolas tenait toujours Arlynis dans ses bras, son cœur était meurtri, il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur, quel gout amer pouvait bien avoir la vie maintenant, pour lui plus rien ne comptait, la mort serait facile, paisible, vivre serait bien plus dur. Gimli regarda Legolas avec inquiétude, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Une chose est sûre rien ne serait plus pareil.

* * *

**THE END**

**Encore un épilogue et l'histoire sera définitivement terminée. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire de plus, message personnel pour Cleo-btz: Par pitié ne me tues pas!**


	21. Epilogue

**Voici l'épilogue de cette fanfiction, j'arrête mes bavardages toujours sans fin et je vous laisse à votre lecture. Cleo-btz j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!**

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien, Arlynis et quelques personnages secondaires m'appartiennent.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

6 mois plus tard

- Allez Dame Arwen encore un petit effort, dit la sage femme

- Je suis épuisée, répondit la Reine du Gondor

- Oui je sais Madame mais le bébé est presque là.

- Allez ma chérie, dit Aragorn qui était assis près de sa femme en lui tenant la main.

Arwen était à bout de force, elle était perlée de sueur et tremblait, le travail avait commencé depuis des heures, Aragorn était près d'elle depuis tout ce temps, essayant tant bien que mal de garder son calme pour sa femme, mais autant dire que le Roi du Gondor était complètement paniqué, jamais il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, aller à la guerre c'était facile, mais rester impuissant près de sa femme qui souffrait en mettant leur enfant au monde était un spectacle insupportable pour l'héritier d'Elendil. Les accouchements à l'époque étaient risqués tous le savaient, beaucoup de femmes mourraient en mettant leur enfant au monde, et Aragorn craignait pour la vie de sa femme, il avait déjà du endurer la perte de sa sœur et la douleur qui l'avait submergé avaient été intolérable, s'il venait à perdre Arwen il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Mais pour l'instant tout se passait bien, le bébé était sur le point d'arriver et Arwen se débrouillait admirablement bien, Aragorn était perdu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des pleurs, il se retourna ému vers la source du bruit, son enfant venait de naitre, la sage femme plaça l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère qui était rayonnante.

- Toutes mes félicitations, dit la sage femme, votre enfant est en parfaite santé

- Arwen et Aragorn se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, des larmes de bonheur, et se souriaient amoureusement, ils retournèrent leur attention vers le bébé qu'Arwen tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est notre petit garçon, dit Arwen, Aragorn je te présente l'héritier du trône du Gondor.

- Par Elendil, murmura la Roi, c'est mon fils.

Il leva les yeux vers sa femme.

- Arlynis avait raison, dit-il mélancolique.

* * *

Elle marchait les pieds nus dans l'herbe fraiche lui procurant une sensation de bien être, une brise légère faisait voleter ses long cheveux ébène, les yeux fermés elle goutait à la douce chaleur émise par le soleil qui était à son zénith, elle tenait les pans de sa robe en soie et vint s'allonger près du corps de son amant, qui la regardait et lui souriait tendrement. Dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle regardait les doux frémissements des feuilles qui jouaient ensemble et les fins rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les branches des arbres faisant jouer les ombres dans cet endroit magique où tout était si parfait.

- C'est si bon, dit-elle, se retrouver loin de la guerre, je me demande encore pourquoi nous nous posions tant de questions, autrefois tout était si dur, si agressif, si oppressant, aujourd'hui je me sens si bien, je sais que tous mes proches sont heureux et protégés, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place.

- C'est ce que les humains appellent le paradis mon ange, répondit son bien aimé.

- Peu importe où je me trouve, répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, tant que je suis près de toi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, les mots ne suffisaient pas, ils s'aimaient comme au premier jour et cet amour surmonte tous les obstacles, il subsiste au-delà de la vie et de la mort, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, profitant de ces moments de paix.

- Legolas, Arlynis, s'exclama un Gimli essoufflé

- Que se passe t-il Gimli ? demanda Legolas en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Arwen est en train d'accoucher, les informa le maitre nain.

_Flash Back_

_- Je suis désolée, dit Gandalf, elle est morte._

_Un silence pesant s'était installé, on ne pouvait qu'entendre les pleurs silencieux et les murmures de Legolas à Arlynis pour qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Slinda tomba en gémissant de douleur dans les bras de Lenialis, Gimli pleurait tout en aidant Aragorn qui était sur le point de s'effondrer, Thrialis et Finladas regardaient le corps de la jeune femme sans vie, un grand vide s'emparant d'eux. Durant de longues minutes, tous se recueillaient près du corps de la jeune femme, murés dans un lourd silence, se soutenant les uns les autres. Legolas tenait toujours Arlynis dans ses bras, son cœur était meurtri, il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur, quel gout amer pouvait bien avoir la vie maintenant, pour lui plus rien ne comptait, la mort serait facile, paisible, vivre serait bien plus dur. Gimli regarda Legolas avec inquiétude, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Une chose est sûre rien ne serait plus pareil. _

_- Par tous les Valars, murmura Legolas_

_- Legolas, s'écria Gimli, qu'y a-t-il ? Comment te sens tu ? _

_Tous les regards se tournaient vers le prince elfe qui tenait toujours le corps d'Arlynis dans ses bras, nul ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait, le visage de Legolas était tourné vers sa bien-aimé, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage, Aragorn le regard submergé par les larmes, sentit la main de sa sœur bouger légèrement dans la sienne._

_- Arlynis, s'exclama Aragorn surpris, Arlynis réponds moi._

_Personne n'osait prononcer le moindre mot, Legolas s'écarta légèrement d'Arlynis, un sourire mêlé de larmes gravé sur son visage, Aragorn s'approcha de sa sœur et vit la jeune femme les yeux ouverts légèrement engourdie._

_- Elle est vivante, s'exclama Gimli qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux. _

_- C'est impossible, murmura Gandalf abasourdi. _

_- Improbable, dit Finladas_

_- Incroyable, dit Thrialis_

_- Arlynis, dit Slinda pleine d'espoir, Arlynis tu nous entends ?_

_- Merci, murmura Lenialis en regardant sa soeur_

_- Arlynis mon ange, murmura Legolas qui tenait toujours la jeune femme dans ses bras, est-ce que tu nous entends ?_

_- Allez petite sœur, dit Lenialis, dis quelque chose._

_- Il était plutôt coriace, dit Arlynis dans un souffle_

_- Oui, s'exclama Aragorn, oui elle est vivante_

_- Es-tu consciente de la peur que tu nous as fais ? demanda Thrialis_

_- On ne se débarrasse pas de moi comme ça, dit Arlynis_

_- Une sacré tête de mule cette petite, s'exclama Gimli_

_- Oui une tête de mule, dit Legolas en regardant Arlynis, plus jamais je ne te le reprocherais._

_- Attention à toi je m'en rappellerais, répondit Arlynis avec l'once d'un sourire. _

_- Ma petite sœur est pleine de ressources, dit Aragorn en caressant les cheveux d'Arlynis très ému._

_- Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à m'assoir ? demanda Arlynis à Legolas_

_- Oui bien sûr, répondit le jeune elfe._

_Legolas aida Arlynis à s'assoir, tous étaient accroupis autour d'elle et la regardaient mêlés de joie, d'espoir, de surprise et d'incompréhension. _

_- Drôle d'expérience, dit Arlynis en se reposant sur l'épaule de Legolas, épuisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. _

_- Je me suis trompé, dit Gandalf, nous nous sommes tous trompés._

_- Elle ne devait pas mourir, dit Finladas_

_- Pas à propos de cela, répondit le magicien, Arlynis était réellement morte_

_A ces mots Legolas resserra son étreinte autour de sa bien-aimée et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. _

_- Nous nous sommes trompés à propos de la connexion entre Legolas et Arlynis, dit l'Istari._

_- Il n'est pas mort quand elle a succombé, dit Gimli_

_- Non, parce que nous avons mal interprété les faits, répondit le magicien_

_- Comment cela ? demanda Aragorn_

_- Lorsque Legolas a été blessé par Gingalwë à l'épaule, expliqua Gandalf, Arlynis a ressenti la même douleur, ils ressentent ce que ressent l'autre, sont en connexion permanente, mais Legolas a très vite guéri de sa blessure bien plus rapidement que pour un elfe dans une situation classique. _

_- Je suis perdue, dit Slinda_

_- Moi aussi, renchérit Lenialis_

_- C'est incroyable, dit le magicien en regardant la jeune femme._

_- S'il vous plait Gandalf, dit Aragorn, venez en au fait._

_- Oui bien sûr, répondit l'Istari, si l'un d'entre eux venait à mourir, l'autre le maintient en vie, ils ne peuvent pas mourir, Arlynis c'est la clé de ton immortalité. _

_

* * *

  
_

Arlynis était paniquée, elle courrait à une vitesse fulgurante dans les couloirs du château suivie de près par Legolas qui souriait exaspéré par la réaction de sa moitié.

- Tu sais l'enfant sera toujours là même si tu marches, dit Legolas en rigolant

- J'aurais dû être là quand il est né, s'exclama Arlynis manquant de renverser une femme de chambre

- Excusez-moi, dit précipitamment la princesse du Gondor avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, rapidement rejointe par Legolas.

- Eh bien, dit-il, qu'attends-tu pour frapper ?

- Attends un peu, répondit la jeune femme qui regardait la porte et ne bougeait pas, mon frère est papa ce n'est pas rien.

- Serais tu nerveuse ? demanda Legolas hilare

- Cesse donc de te moquer, répliqua Arlynis en lui tapant le torse, je ne suis pas nerveuse, je suis émue.

Legolas la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front, elle se cala plus encore contre lui, il en profita pour taper à la porte.

- Entrez, dit la voix d'Arwen

- Eh tu aurais pu attendre, s'exclama Arlynis

- A ce rythme là tu aurais raté son premier anniversaire, répondit Legolas amusé

- Plus sournois tu meurs, murmura Arlynis avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la jeune maman qui tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, enlaça sa belle sœur et regarda le bébé avec une tendresse incomparable, tandis que Legolas félicitait Aragorn.

- Il est magnifique félicitation, dit Arlynis émue

- Veux-tu le prendre dans tes bras ? demanda Arwen

- Je ne suis pas certaine d'en être capable, répondit Arlynis hésitante

- Il suffit de bien lui tenir la tête, dit Arwen amusée devant le manque d'assurance d'Arlynis, ne t'en fais pas un bébé n'est pas aussi fragile que nous pouvons le penser.

Arwen déposa l'enfant dans les bras d'Arlynis, elle si agile, si sûre d'elle d'habitude, elle était sans voix, Aragorn et Legolas la regardaient attendris et amusés à la fois, Arlynis ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce petit être, ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

- Comment l'avez-vous appelé ? demanda Arlynis des sanglots dans la voix

- Eldarion, répondit son frère

- Bonjour Eldarion, dit la jeune femme, je suis ta tante Arlynis, et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Cela signifie que pendant que tes parent t'éduqueront et te gronderont moi je te gâterais et tu pourras toujours venir te réfugier près de moi.

Cela fit rire tout le monde, Arlynis leva les yeux vers sa belle sœur qui lui souriait, la beauté d'une jeune maman est inégalable, elle était épuisée mais elle était resplendissante. Arlynis ria sous cape.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Legolas

Arlynis releva la tête vers lui puis vers son frère.

- J'avais raison, dit la jeune femme avec assurance, je t'avais dit que ce serait un petit garçon.

- Tu vois, dit le Roi à son épouse, elle ne perd jamais le nord.

Après un long moment passé dans la chambre du couple, Aragorn, Arlynis et Legolas prirent congés de la jeune maman et du bébé qui avaient besoin de repos. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le petit salon.

- Quand partez-vous ? demanda Aragorn en s'installant sur un des divans.

- A l'aube, répondit Legolas, nous passerons par la forêt de Drenis pour rejoindre Lenialis et nous poursuivrons notre route pour Eryn Lasgalen (nom de la Forêt Noire à la fin de la guerre).

- Si tôt ? demanda Aragorn

- Oui nous attendions la venue au monde d'Eldarion, dit Arlynis, nous reviendrons bientôt.

- Je l'espère, dit son frère, pour le moment nous ne pouvons voyager mais nous viendrons également vous rendre visite.

- Je dois à tout prix me rendre là bas, informa Legolas, nous devons finir d'éclairer certains points pour la restauration de l'Ithilien.

- Faramir a déjà commencé à diriger les restaurations que nous avions décidé, dit Aragorn, vous pourriez attendre quelques jours avant de partir ainsi Legolas tu pourrais finir d'arranger certains détails avec lui.

- Non Aragorn, dit Arlynis, nous partons demain et nous reviendrons c'est promis.

- Tu me rends faible, dit Aragorn en se levant, je ne veux pas me séparer de ma petite sœur.

Arlynis vint enlacer son frère, elle non plus ne désirait pas être séparée de lui, mais il était le Roi du Gondor il avait de grandes responsabilités et par-dessus tout il avait une famille maintenant, tous deux étaient adultes et devaient poursuivre leur vie, celle d'Arlynis était près de Legolas.

- C'est promis Aragorn, dit Legolas, je te ramènerai ta sœur en un seul morceau.

- Tu as intérêt, dit Aragorn, parce que si tu viens à la faire souffrir je te tue.

Legolas et Arlynis ne purent se contenir et explosèrent de rire, des larmes vinrent perler le coin de leurs yeux tant leur hilarité était grande.

- Je suis très sérieux, dit Aragorn outré

- Nous n'en doutons pas, dit Legolas en reprenant contenance

- Vous allez très bien ensemble tous les deux, dit Aragorn résigné d'être le dindon de la farce.

- Nous le savons, répondit Arlynis qui riait de plus en plus.

- Bien allez donc rendre visite à vos amis à la forêt de Drenis, se résigna Aragorn, et rentrez à Eryn Lasgalen.

- Merci mon frère, répondit Arlynis en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Ne te moques pas, avertit Aragorn, je pourrais te séquestrer ici

- Je tremble de peur, répondit Arlynis en joignant le geste à la parole, Legolas viendras-tu me délivrer ?

- J'enfourcherais ma monture et monterais à la plus haute tour du château, répondit ce dernier en souriant.

- Bien ça suffit, sourit Aragorn, vous êtes insupportable quand vous êtes tous les deux. Mais dites-moi vous avez dit que vous passiez à Drenis rejoindre Lenialis ?

- Oui, lui et Slinda se sont découverts des intérêts communs, dit Legolas

- C'est une vision effrayante n'est ce pas ? souligna Arlynis en se rapprochant de Legolas qui la prit par la taille

- J'ose à peine penser ce que cela peut donner, rigola Aragorn

- Ce n'est pas si catastrophique que ça, répondit Arlynis en rigolant

- Cela ne peut pas être pire que vous deux, affirma Aragorn

- Eh, dirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

- Nous vous attendions depuis un moment, s'écria Slinda

- Quel accueil après deux jours de cheval, dit Arlynis

- Leur hospitalité n'était-elle pas meilleure la dernière fois ? demanda Legolas à Arlynis

- Bien meilleure, répondit la jeune femme, certaines valeurs se perdent.

- Descendez donc de vos chevaux et venez nous embrasser, dit Lenialis en rigolant

- Ils manquent sérieusement d'éducation, ajouta Legolas en descendant de sa monture

- La même éducation que la tienne cher frère, s'amusa Lenialis en l'embrassant

- Un point pour lui, murmura Arlynis avant d'enlacer son frère et Slinda.

- Cela fait du bien de vous voir, dit Slinda

- Tu deviens sentimentale ma chère, dit Arlynis en souriant, nous nous sommes quittées il y a à peine quelques semaines.

- Rien de tel qu'un monde en paix pour faire ressortir le meilleur de nous, dit Slinda en entrainant Arlynis avec elle vers le campement bras dessus bras dessous.

- Un monde en paix ? demanda Arlynis puis chuchotant à l'oreille de son amie, ne serait ce pas plutôt le partage d'une couche avec un elfe des bois qui te rend sentimentale ?

- Par tous les Valars Arlynis, s'exclama Slinda faussement outrée, tu n'as aucun sens des convenances.

- A quel propos ? demanda Legolas accompagné de son frère qui venaient de les rejoindre.

- A propos de tout mon cher, dit Arlynis amusé en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de s'éloigner avec Slinda prises toutes deux d'un rire incontrôlable.

Legolas secoua la tête semblant d'être exaspéré par les propos de sa compagne, il se retourna vers son frère et pris du recul.

- Enlève ce sourire idiot de ton visage, dit-il, je ne suis pas encore habitué à te voir dans cet état.

- Que veux-tu dire exactement ? demanda son frère feignant de ne pas comprendre.

- Te voir amoureux est tout nouveau pour moi, répondit Legolas en rigolant, laisse moi le temps de m'habituer

- Cesse donc de te moquer, dit Lenialis en regardant Slinda de loin, elle est merveilleuse

- Avec un fort caractère, ajouta Legolas, tu avais besoin d'une femme comme elle pour te tenir en place.

- Tes paroles ne m'atteignent pas, s'amusa Lenialis, car Slinda est un véritable agneau à côté d'Arlynis

Legolas scruta son frère pendant quelques instants, à court d'arguments il capitula.

- Allons les rejoindre, dit Legolas provoquant les rires de son frère.

- Je comprends mieux Aragorn maintenant, murmura Legolas pour lui-même.

Slinda et Arlynis avaient retrouvé Finladas près de la fontaine qui trônait au milieu du campement, Arlynis s'y sentait comme chez elle, elle avait passé tant de temps en ces lieux, de toute sa vie elle n'avait trouvé un endroit où elle était accepté de tous sans exceptions pour qui elle était sans différence aucune, elle y avait rencontré des personnes extraordinaires, des amis précieux, elle avait beaucoup appris en leur compagnie, ces exilés comme les nomment les autres peuples étaient les personnes les plus accueillantes, les plus gentilles qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, aucune rancœur ne hantait leur cœur, ils avaient appris à accepter leur sort et à apporter leur aide à quiconque se trouverait dans le besoin, ce camp d'exilés n'était pas un simple camp, c'était un lieu de vie où chaque membre faisait partie d'une grande famille.

- Cyrion disait que je ne savais pas me défendre, dit un enfant assis sur les genoux d'Arlynis, alors je lui ai montré ce que tu m'as appris

- Il a du être très impressionné, dit Arlynis captivée par le récit du jeune garçon qui avait 8 ans (âge humain), des cheveux bruns et de jolis yeux bleus.

- Oui, il a dit qu'il était mon ami maintenant, ajouta le petit garçon

- C'est une très bonne chose, sourit Arlynis en voyant arriver Legolas et Lenialis

- Finladas c'est un plaisir de te revoir, dit Legolas

- Pour moi aussi l'ami, répondit l'intéressé

- Calion je te présente Legolas, dit Arlynis, il est le grand frère de Lenialis

- C'est lui ton amoureux ? demanda l'enfant

- Oui murmura Arlynis à l'oreille de Calion.

- Bonjour Calion, dit Legolas en lui souriant

- Bonjour Legolas, répondit le petit garçon, t'avais raison il est beau pour un garçon, Arlynis elle me parlait souvent de toi.

- Ah oui ? demanda Legolas amusé par la situation

- Eh ce sont nos secrets, s'amusa Arlynis

- Pardon, dit le petit garçon qui n'était pas désolé du tout.

- Tu es un chenapan, dit Arlynis en le chatouillant faisant rire l'enfant.

- Tu me diras plus de secrets maintenant ? demanda Calion, tu les diras à Cyrion

- Surement pas, s'insurgea Arlynis, c'est toi mon préférée

- Toi aussi tu es ma préférée, répondit l'enfant en la serrant dans ses bras, je vais voir papa et maman, tu viendras aussi tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Arlynis

Ils regardaient tous le petit garçon partir en courant en faisant de grands signe à Arlynis, il slalomait entre les différents membres de la communauté de Drenis, il disparut un instant après derrière une grande tente d'un blanc immaculé.

- Cela fait des jours qu'il ne cesse de nous demander la date exacte de ton arrivée, informa Finladas

- Qui est ce petit garçon ? demanda Legolas, il donne l'impression de connaitre beaucoup plus de choses que moi

- En effet, répondit Arlynis en souriant

- Calion est le petit protégé d'Arlynis, dit Slinda, à son arrivée ici ils se sont pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre

- Ses parents avaient disparus, expliqua Arlynis, quand je suis arrivée ici les bordures extérieures du territoire étaient très sensibles et surtout elles grouillaient d'orcs et les Haradrim prenaient un malin plaisir à enlever et torturer des membres du clan qui par malheur s'éloignaient des limites du camp et après notre première confrontation à mon arrivée ici, j'étais assise toute seule près du lac et Calion est venu me voir il pleurait et me demandait si je pouvais sauver ses parents, je n'ai pas pu résister.

- De tout cela s'en est suivi une autre bataille trop longue à raconter et Arlynis a retrouvé les parents de Calion, raconta Finladas.

- Et depuis ce jour là, dit Arlynis, je suis sa préférée

- Pourquoi est ce que tout cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Legolas, un jour j'aimerais connaitre les moindres détails de ton périple.

- Un jour peut être, dit Arlynis

* * *

Après une longue route, Arlynis, Legolas, Slinda et Lenialis arrivèrent à Eryn Lasgalen, cela faisait des années qu'un tel voyage se déroulait sans heurts, aucun orc, aucune créature malfaisante n'avaient interrompu leur périple, seuls les éclats de rire d'Arlynis et Slinda venaient troubler les silences.

- Nous voilà à la maison, dit Lenialis.

- Mes enfants, enfin vous voilà, dit Thranduil qui venait d'apparaitre dans le hall du château

Il vint serrer chacun de ses enfants dans ses bras ainsi que Slinda avec qui il avait eu l'occasion de faire connaissance lors de sa venue en Gondor après la victoire d'Arlynis sur la source du mal.

- Votre voyage était-il agréable ? demanda Thranduil

- Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas voyagé avec tes fils, dit Arlynis en rigolant

- Non en effet, répondit Thranduil, et il faudrait que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, dit Arlynis sur le ton de la confidence.

- N'est-elle pas la pire de nous tous ? demanda Lenialis à son frère

- Sans conteste, répondit Legolas

- Mais vous n'êtes pas aussi mignon qu'elle, rigola Thranduil

- Je ne cesse de leur répéter, se lamenta Arlynis.

- Allons nous sustenter mes enfants, dit Thranduil, vous devez être affamés

Ils se trouvaient tous dans le grand salon du château, Arlynis et Slinda en retrait discutaient et observaient Thrialis et sa femme qui étaient en grande conversation avec Thranduil.

- Qui est cette femme ? demanda Slinda à Arlynis.

- Delis, la femme de Thrialis, répondit Arlynis

- Quelles sont vos relations ? demanda Slinda

- Nous avons de bonnes relations, répondit Arlynis, cela n'a pas toujours été le cas mais aujourd'hui nous sommes amies.

- Pour quelles raisons ? demanda son amie

- Des raisons stupides, confia Arlynis, quand elle a rencontré Thrialis et que leur histoire est devenue sérieuse, je me suis sentie légèrement, c'est difficile à expliquer, pendant près de 70 ans j'ai été la seule fille dans ce château, et elle est arrivée, de son côté elle avait certains préjugés à mon sujet et moi je ne l'ai pas acceptée et je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle ait meilleure opinion de moi, nous avons eu un dialogue de sourd pendant de longues années puis un jour nous nous sommes retrouvées elle et moi dans une situation délicate qui nous a permis de discuter et…

- Et de nous apprécier, termina Delis en souriant qui venait d'arriver vers elle.

- Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin Slinda, dit Delis, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi

- Nous désespérions de voir Lenialis nous présenter une jeune femme, dit Thrialis

- Et je suis ravi que ce soit vous Slinda, ajouta Thranduil

- Elle a beaucoup de mérites, dit Arlynis

- Nous avons cru comprendre que vous étiez une grande guerrière, dit Delis

- Je pense que je ne m'avance pas si je dis qu'Arlynis souhaitait souligner le mérite qu'avait Slinda à supporter Lenialis, dit Legolas

- Parfaitement, ajouta la jeune femme.

- C'est un coup bas petite sœur, dit Lenialis, rappelles moi dont lequel de nous deux a le caractère le plus imprevisible.

- Toi, répondit la jeune femme sûre d'elle, je n'ai jamais eu de gestes ou de paroles inconsidérées sauf dans les cas extrêmes.

- Ne t'enfonce pas Arlynis, dit Legolas

- Slinda comment trouves tu le royaume ? demanda Arlynis pour changer de sujet

- Magnifique, répondit Slinda dans un rire

- D'autant plus que les bois n'ont jamais été aussi beau, dit Thrialis

- Et jamais ils n'ont été aussi sûrs, ajouta Thranduil, et je connais une jeune femme qui ne rêve que d'une chose c'est d'aller faire un tour, n'est ce pas Arlynis ?

- Juste après le diner, répondit Arlynis en souriant.

* * *

- Par tous les valars, s'extasia Arlynis qui se promenait dans les bois avec Legolas, je n'ai jamais vu cet endroit aussi beau

- Il n'y a plus rien de maléfique en ces lieux, dit Legolas, ils sont redevenus tels qu'ils étaient lors de leur création, tel que les premiers Eldars venus de Valinor l'ont connu.

- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, confia Arlynis, nous avons toujours connu la guerre et aujourd'hui Arda est en paix

- Grâce à toi, dit Legolas

- Grâce à toi, affirma Arlynis en se tournant vers lui, c'est toi qui a senti le danger, toi qui m'a sans cesse sauver la vie, c'est toi qui as fait en sorte que cette agression mentale cesse, c'est grâce à toi que je suis revenue du royaume des morts. Je les comprends tu sais, ceux qui affirment que la mort est paisible, c'est la douleur qu'elle engendre qui est pour nous insupportable mais tout est si beau, nous retrouvons les êtres que nous avons aimé et perdu mais rien ne vaut la vie sur Arda, rien ne vaut une légère brise, un rayon de soleil, fouler la terre de ses pieds, rien ne vaut tout simplement la vie.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit mon ange, commença Legolas, ce qui a pu se passer entre le moment où tu es tombée et celui où tu es revenue à la vie.

- Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer avec de simples mots, expliqua Arlynis, mes parents étaient là, Idril (1) était là, ses seules paroles ont été que ma place n'était pas avec eux et je me suis réveillée dans tes bras.

- Le plus moment de ma vie, dit Legolas

- Crois tu vraiment que je t'aurais abandonné de la sorte ? demanda Arlynis, il y a beaucoup trop de jeunes femmes qui auraient été ravies de prendre ma place

- Elles ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville, affirma Legolas en embrassant la jeune femme

- En parlant de jeunes femmes, Slinda semble être à son aise ici, dit Arlynis

- Est-il déjà arrivé à Slinda d'être mal à l'aise dans un endroit quelconque ? demanda Legolas

- A vrai dire, je ne pense pas, répondit Arlynis en rigolant, tu te rends compte où nous en sommes, Slinda et Lenialis amoureux, Delnon et Nelia fiancés, Finladas est heureux en ménage, moi je suis tata, je suis plutôt douée pour que les personnes se rencontrent et tombent amoureux, peut être pourrais je créer comme un service pour les personnes seules.

- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, dit Legolas amusé

- Il ne reste plus que Gimli, pensa à voix haute Arlynis

- Pauvre de nous, nous sommes perdus, se désola Legolas.

- Ne penses tu pas que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Arlynis en rigolant

- Je pense que le cas de Gimli est une cause perdue, dit Legolas, viens il y a un endroit où je voudrais que nous allions.

Le lac, le lieu où tout s'est produit, où tout a commencé, où elle se réfugiait pour laisser libre cours à ses peines, où elle laissait libre cours à ses désirs, où elle sentit pour la première le corps de Legolas pressé contre le sien quand ils se cachaient pour échapper à la nourrice, où Legolas l'embrassa pour la première fois, où il lui avoua qu'il l'aimait, où elle l'a quitté. Ce lieu qui a pris place dans ses songes, ce lieu qui semble ne plus appartenir à Arda, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

- Cet endroit a souvent peuplé mes rêves, dit Arlynis

- Cela te rappelle t-il de mauvais souvenirs ? demanda Legolas

- Cet endroit ne me rappellera jamais de mauvais souvenirs sauf peut être un, dit Arlynis

Legolas comprit ce à quoi pensait Arlynis, et l'embrassa passionémment pour qu'elle oublis le passé, les douleurs, les malheurs, sa culpabilité, aujourd'hui rien n'avait plus d'importance que leur vie à tous les deux.

- Je t'aime, dit Legolas

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Arlynis

Il la regarda comme elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il la regarde, ce regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, jamais il n'avait regardé une autre femme comme il la regardait elle, il déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux, caressa sa joue et lui souriait tendrement. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, le ciel devenait un azur multicolore qui se reflétaient dans l'eau du lac, Legolas posa une main sur la hanche d'Arlynis et prit sa main dans la sienne, ils commencèrent à bouger légèrement puis à se mouvoir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La forêt avait retrouvé sa splendeur, la magie des elfes avait repris le contrôle de ces lieux trop longtemps maudits, on entendait le chant des oiseaux. Legolas se détacha de la jeune pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je me suis trompé, dit Legolas

- A quel sujet ? demanda Arlynis en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Nous disions que la forêt n'avait jamais été aussi belle, elle l'a toujours été, je ne me rappelle pas d'un seul moment avec toi en ces lieux qui n'était pas magique, mon seul rayon de soleil, les seuls instants de paix que j'ai pu vivre en 3000 ans c'est près de toi, te rappelles-tu les mots que tu as prononcé quand nous nous sommes retrouvés ici avant ton départ pour la Lorien ?

- Je ne veux pas y penser, dit Arlynis en baissant les yeux, nous somme ici tous les deux.

- Te rappelles-tu ? demanda Legolas en plaçant un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle lève les yeux.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit-elle un sanglot dans la voix

- Tout le monde t'aime, dit Legolas, moi bien plus que tous les autres, tu es l'amour de ma vie, tu es mon âme sœur.

Legolas déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Arlynis et s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Legolas, murmura Arlynis

- Mon ange, je ne pourrais plus vivre un seul jour sans toi, être loin de toi c'est comme manquer d'air, être séparé d'une partie de son être, ce n'est plus vivre, c'est survivre, Arlynis veux tu passer l'éternité avec moi, veux tu devenir ma femme ?

Arlynis était en larmes, des larmes de joie, elle avait toujours rêvé de ce jour sans jamais oser réellement espérer, elle s'agenouilla face à Legolas qui semblait plus nerveux que jamais.

- Oui Legolas, répondit Arlynis, je veux t'épouser et passer l'éternité à tes côtés.

* * *

**Fin de l'histoire, c'est trop dur, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, laissé des reviews, mis l'histoire en alert ou en favori, les derniers chapitres ont fait une moyenne de 30 lectures chacun et je suis ravie, maintenant j'ai un petit service à vous demander, prenez 30 sec cliquez sur le bouton vert et aidez moi au moins à passer la barre des 50 reviews!**

**J'ai commencé à faire les plans pour une autre histoire, il y aurait toujours les mêmes personnages et Arlynis évidemment je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'abandonner, mon but était de raconter son arrivée bébé dans le royaume de Thranduil jusqu'à son retour en Gondor pour le mariage de son frère, ainsi on en apprendrait plus sur son enfance à Mirkwood avec Legolas et ses frères, l'évolution de sa relation avec Legolas et surtout ce qu'elle a fait pendant la guerre de l'anneau, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me mettre en en author alert pour être averti quand le premier chapitre sera publié.**

**1 : Personnage à découvrir dans la prochaine fic ;)**

**Pleins de gros bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt!  
**


End file.
